Anime Talk: Shugo Chara! Edition
by Dragonlover71491
Summary: On Anime Talk, you, the readers, are given a chance to ask questions and give dares to our guests. What's concerning me is will the guests and I survive, especially with Chibi-chan for a co-host.
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that are appearing here…but be beware, they will be tortured…by my co-host, Dame-Desu-yo, AKA Chibi-chan.

* * *

"Anime Talk: Shugo Chara! Edition"

A teenage girl with glasses, shoulder length black hair, pale skin, black dragon wings, and a tail is shown seated on a wooden desk.

"Hello everyone! I am Dragonlover71491, and I will be your host as I interview various characters from the popular anime, "Shugo Chara!". Besides my own questions, you, yes you, the readers, will be allowed your own questions. And if you wish, a dare or two if you feel like a laugh."

"YOU"RE BORING!"

"EH?!"

A teenage girl wearing glasses with average length hair that was colored an assortment of Black, lime Green, and citrus orange, with cat ears, one black the other orange, and a green tipped black cat tail, and a Green confederate hat walks onto the stage.

"You're too serious. XP It's boring!"

"Okay…who are you?"

"I'm Dame-Desu-yo, but you can call me Chibi-chan!" Chibi-chan said with a wide, catlike grin as her tail flicked back and forth.

"Right, now why are you here?"

"I'm your new co-host!"

"Oh right…the producers did mention I needed someone to balance out my serious attitude."

"And they picked me! Just sign the contract and we'll be partners for as long as this show runs on the air! That or until you quit."

I reluctantly take the contract and look it over.

'_She doesn't seem so bad…this could work out._'

I sign my name, not knowing what I just got myself into.

"YAY! Now tell me…who's our first guest?!"

"Our guest will be Amu Hinamori, AKA the Joker." I say happily.

Chibi-chan glared suddenly as her cat ears flattened against her head. "He he he, and joker's going to be getting quite a surprise." She said as she picked up her trademark aluminum bat.

"CHIBI-CHAN! WHAT'S WITH THE BAT?"

"What? I always have my bat with me. What did you honestly think I would hurt our guest?" Said Chibi-chan. Though her thoughts said, "_Dang. She saw right through me!!! STAY AWAY FROM IKUTO! AMU YOU WITCH!_" She set down the bat next to her chair.

"Right then…so…all of you out there with questions or dares for Amu, all you need to do is leave your questions/dares in your review for this chapter."

"DO IT! DO IT! DO IT NOW! =D"

"Calm down Chibi-chan!"

"Sorry!"

"Anyway…we'll accept questions and dares until Christmas Day, so turn them in ASAP! Until then, have a good day and a pleasant tomorrow."

"ANSWER ALREADY!" Shouted Chibi-chan as she stared at her computer waiting for Questions &/or Dares.

'_What were the producers thinking?! She's nuts!_'

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Dragonlover71491: Like I said, leave your questions/dares for Amu in a review for this chapter, and my partner and I will post the chapter sometime in January.

Chibi-chan: LETS DO THE HOKKIE POKKIE! *Starts dancing the Hokkie Pokkie*

Dragonlover71491: …You got in the sugar again, didn't you?

Chibi-chan: ^_^ …. Maybe… *spots something* O.O ….. YARN!!! *pounces on ball of yarn*

Dragonlover71491: Anyway…see you all soon!

Chibi-chan: *sitting tangled up in the yarn* um… Help please?


	2. Amu Hinamori

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that are appearing here…but beware; they will be tortured…by my co-host, Dame-Desu-yo, AKA Chibi-chan.

Now here's our first guest: Amu Hinamori!

* * *

Chapter 1: Amu Hinamori

"Welcome everyone to Anime Talk! And today we'll be interviewing Amu Hinamori from Shugo Chara! Show her some love!" I yell to the audience as Amu comes sheepishly onto the stage and sits down on a couch opposite my desk.

"Hi…"

"Don't be shy Amu, we're all your friends here…wait, where's Chibi-chan?" I ask as I notice the absence of my co-host.

Chibi-chan appears behind the couch and raises her bat to whack Amu…

"Chibi-chan, what are you doing?!"

"Oh! Nothing." Chibi-chan says innocently as she hides her bat behind her back.

"Right…please sit down, we need to start the show."

Chibi-chan takes a seat next to Amu on the couch with her bat in her lap and glares at her, but quickly smiles when Amu turns to look at her.

"Anyway, I have a few questions I'd like to ask of you Amu." I say professionally, giving her a gentle smile.

"Sure." She says cheerily, while Chibi-chan makes gagging faces behind her.

"First one, how does it feel to experience all of those battles against X-characters? It must be scary."

"Not really, maybe at first, but I have my charas and my friends to support me."

"Great, now tell me: cats or dogs?"

"Huh?"

"Which do you prefer Amu? Cats or dogs?"

"Hmm…dogs are okay, but I think I like cats better."

"Good." Chibi-chan says with an evil smile. '_If you hadn't, I would have had to hurt you._'

"I see. Any kind of cat you like in particular?"

"Hmm, I like any sort."

"Does that include blue ones?" I ask with a knowing smirk.

"What? I-I don't know what you mean."

"Hello! Ikuto, duh!"

"I do not like that perverted cat boy!" Amu yells with a blush on her face.

"Sure. Well I'm done. Now let's move onto some questions from our readers. Chibi-chan, could you get the mailbag?"

Chibi-chan, who has an anvil in her hands over Amu's head, throws it behind the couch before she runs off to get the mail.

"Now Amu, whatever our readers ask you, you must answer truthfully."

"All right."

"Good."

Chibi-chan comes back with a satchel on her back and plops it on my desk.

"Here you go!"

"Thank you Chibi-chan. And our first question comes from _Angel of Randomosity_." I say as I pull out an envelope.

_Angel of Randomosity_

_Amu-chi who r u in love with, Ikuto or Tadagay? Granted, Tadagay already admitted that he doesn't actually love U, but Amulet Heart instead, and everyone knows that Ikuto's in love with u._

"I-I…"

"Come on Amu! Who do you like?!" I demand.

"I don't know! Tadase-kun is such a gentleman, but then…Ikuto…he's…"

"A hawt bad boy?" I chuckle.

"Excuse me for a minute." Said Chibi-chan with a glare. She walks back stage and screams at the top of her lungs, "IKUTO IS MINE! STAY THE HECK AWAY AMU!!" She walks back on stage and sits…

everyone in the room was silent.

"What?" Asked Chibi.

"Can we move onto the question, please?" Amu begs as her face starts to resemble a strawberry.

"Okay, moving on…the next few questions come from _IKUTOISMINE!_."

_IKUTOISMINE!_

_Do you talk in your sleep? Do you find yourself daydreaming of Ikuto? Stay away from him witch. He's mine._

"What's your response to that Amu?"

"I don't know if I talk in my sleep. And no! I do _not_ daydream about Ikuto! Who would do that?"

"I know a few people who do…wait a minute, why does this _IKUTOISMINE!_ person seem familiar?"

I turn to glare at Chibi-chan, who is sitting innocently on the couch with a halo over her head.

"Chibi-chan! These are your questions!"

"No! Why would I call Amu a witch?"

"Because you're a possessive fangirl for that bad boy cat Ikuto! Not to mention what you yelled backstage five minutes ago." I say through gritted teeth.

"Oooooh…right."

"Can we move on please?" Amu asks as she senses my desire to strangle my co-host.

"You sure about that?" I ask, a tiny glimmer of pity in my eye.

"Yes, we're on a schedule aren't we?"

"True, now it's time for "Chibi-chan's Dare Corner," the part of our show where our guests will be performing dares sent to them by our viewers…" I announce as I turn to Chibi-chan, who has a devious smile on her face.

"What?! I didn't sign up for this!" Amu shouts as she gets up to leave.

"It's in the fine print Amu, but apparently you didn't read it in our contract when you signed up." I explain as I pull out said contract.

"What fine print? I don't see it!"

"Right here, look for yourself." I tell her as I pull out a magnifying glass, placing it near the bottom of the paper.

Amu peers down and sees the words plain as day: all guests shall be subjected to dares, if any, and they must do them, otherwise their contract with us shall be broken and they shall be tortured in the most horrible ways imaginable. AKA Chibi-chan is allowed to beat you senseless.

"I can't believe this…"

"Believe it Amu, they did the same thing to me when they paired me up with…"

I turn to see Chibi-chan polishing her bat as she hums something that sounds like 'Rocking Around the Christmas Tree.'

"That."

"I feel sorry for you." Amu tells me sincerely as she pats my shoulder.

"I feel the same for you, especially when you see what these dares entail. And our first dare comes from _Uniquexpuzzle_."

_Uniquexpuzzle_

_Dare Amu to dress as a navy cat and harass Ikuto in any way shape or form until he snaps..._

"I have to do what?! And to who?!"

"Sorry Amu, but…you have to do it. Chibi-chan…"

"I'm on it!"

Chibi-chan comes back with the navy cat costume, which includes a form-fitting sweater and a miniskirt.

"You expect me to wear that?"

"Unfortunately, you have to." I say regretfully, knowing this isn't going to end well.

"Yeah, so put it on Amu!" Chibi-chan shouts as she pounces on Amu and tries to force her into the outfit.

After a few minutes, Amu is dressed up with a scowl on her face.

"Right, now we need to get Ikuto."

"I'll get him!" Chibi-chan squeals as she rushes off, leaving a cloud of dust behind her.

"What's with her?" Amu asks suspiciously.

"To be blunt, Chibi-chan has a very deep thing for Ikuto…" I sigh as I rub my temples.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Let go off me you crazy cat girl!"

"Sounds like she found him." I mumble as I watch as Chibi-chan drags Ikuto onto the stage by his arm.

"I got Ikuto!" She cheers as she rubs her face against his arm, giggling like an idiot.

"Good job Chibi-chan, now let him go."

"No!"

"Geez…Ikuto, put this on." I sigh as I pass him a medical mask (the white ones that go over your mouth).

"Whatever." He grunts as he slips it on.

"Chibi-chan…" I coo as I slip out a catnip mouse from behind my back.

"Catnip!"

I throw the mouse to the other side of the studio, where Chibi-chan starts to play with the mouse without a care.

"Now that she's out of the way, Amu, you know what to do."

"But I don't want to!"

Ikuto finally takes notice of her outfit and smirks.

"Well, well, well, seems you've become obsessed with me Amu-koi." He chuckles as he pats her on the head.

"I have not! It's just part of the dumb dare I have to do."

"Really now? And what pray tell does this dare involve that it requires you to wear something like this?"

"She has to harass you until you snap, and she has to wear that." I say bluntly as I stare at Chibi-chan, who is rolling around on the floor with the catnip toy.

"I see." Ikuto laughs as he watches Amu blush till she resembles a tomato.

Amu glares at Ikuto as she thinks of how to make the cat-boy angry. Then an Ikuto-like smirk spreads across her face as she takes a deep breath. And what we end up hearing is…

"I WANT CHICKEN, I WANT LIVER…!" Amu starts screeching at the top of her lungs, way off-key.

"Is she singing the meow-mix song?!" I ask Chibi-chan over Amu's shrieks.

"Yes, and it's hurting my ears!" She yells as she clamps her hands over her cat ears.

Ikuto is trying to block out the noise, but Amu's on his back and keeping his hands away from his ears as she continues, yelling in his ears.

"Enough! Enough! I can't take it anymore! For the love of all that is holy, stop that horrible noise!" He begs as he literally falls to his knees, rubbing at his ears after Amu jumps off.

He staggers off the stage, rubbing his sore ears as Amu snickers.

"Can I get out of this now?" She asks me as I rub my ears, trying to stop the ringing.

"Sure, let me just…" I say as I pull out my laptop and type.

A changing room pops out of thin air and Amu waltzes in, happy to get rid of the costume.

"Is there more?" She asks as she comes out, back in her usual attire.

"Just this last one…oh boy." I say as I get an anime sweatdrop on my head.

"What, what is it?" Chibi-chan asks as she looks over my shoulder. Chibi-chan instantly goes through mixed emotions of outright laughter and loathing.

"Is it bad?" Amu asks nervously as she sits on the couch.

"Oh yeah. Look for yourself." I tell her as I pass the letter over.

_Angel of Randomosity_

_I dare u to cross-dress, as Ikuto, then walk around like that until all the other Characters are done up until...Miki._

"I have to wha?!" Amu squeals.

"Sorry Amu, but this is part of the show. What I'm wondering is how to get clothes similar to Ikuto's." I ponder aloud.

"I got it!" Chibi-chan screams.

Chibi-chan runs backstage and quickly comes back with clothes _just like Ikuto's_.

"Chibi-chan…are those Ikuto's?" I ask as I eye the clothing suspiciously.

"…No."

"Where the hell are my clothes?!"

I glare heatedly at Chibi-chan before I grab her by the neck.

"You stole Ikuto's clothes?"

She laughs nervously as I take the clothes back.

"Please tell me you didn't take his underwear too…"

"No…"

"Of all the people I had to get for a co-host, I had to get a weird fangirl of all things." I sigh as I go backstage to return Ikuto's clothes.

Ikuto stands behind a rack of clothes and glares at me when I offer him his stolen property.

"Is there a reason why my clothes were needed so badly that that crazy cat girl stole them while I was changing?" He asks me as I pass him his clothes.

"Someone dared Amu to cross-dress as you until we interview everyone, and the only way she's getting out of it is when we get to Miki." I respond as I leave Ikuto to dress.

"Wait a minute…"

"What is it Ikuto?"

He smirks at me as he passes the clothes back to me.

"Tell Amu to think of me as she wears these." He chuckles, a wicked glimmer in his eyes.

"Whatever…weirdo."

I return to see Chibi-chan messing on my personal laptop that I keep in my desk, but what's scaring me is the drool dripping from her chin. Amu is on the couch blushing.

"Chibi-chan, what you looking at?" I ask as I come over to her, a twitch coming and going in my left eye.

"Shirtless Ikuto…" She sighs as she eyes the picture.

"What?! Get off of that, I need that for the show, not so you can fulfill your Ikuto cravings!" I scream as I literally kick her off.

"Ouch! You're so mean!"

"Just sit on the couch and behave."

She sits next to Amu with a pout.

"Amu…did you look too?" I ask as I press a hand to her cheek.

She says nothing but nods her head slowly. I slap my head as I turn to glare at my co-host, who's trying to contain her laughter as she watches Amu.

"Okay then, that's the end of our interview with Amu, and Amu, I'm sorry, but you know the conditions…"

"I know, but I can't believe this! Wearing these I feel so…so…"

"Loved?!" Chibi-chan questions as she looks at Amu.

"NO! I FEEL DIRTY!" Amu screams.

"All right, that's our show, thanks for coming Amu." I say as I shake her hand.

"Yeah, great."

Amu leaves the stage and as soon as she's out of sight, I turn to give Chibi-chan a death glare. She gets nervous as she notices my tail coiling like a snake.

"Chibi-chan…"

"Now Draggy…there isn't any need to get angry…"

I go to my laptop, type for a few seconds, and a red dragon appears on stage. Chibi-chan goes pale as I turn to give her an evil smile.

"Draggy…"

"GET HER!"

The dragon then proceeds to chase Chibi, with her screaming and running for her life.

"Ah…now I feel better…and before I forget, our next guest will be Tadase Hotori, AKA The King. Our poll will be open until February 8th, and then we'll post later on. Until then, bye."

"PLEASE CALL IT OFF!" Chibi-chan screams as she clings to the ceiling, kicking at the dragon that has its mouth open.

"Hmm…nah, but don't worry, he won't eat you, he'll just keep you there until the next chapter."

"You can't do this, I'm your co-host! We have a contract!"

"True, but it didn't say anything about how I treat you, did it?" I laugh as I leave, whistling a happy tune.

The lights then go out in the studio, with Chibi-chan still on the ceiling.

"A little help…please?"

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dragonlover71491: Done at last.

Chibi-chan: When do we do Ikuto?

Dragonlover71491: First the Guardians, then the Tsukiyomis, okay?

Chibi-chan: Ah poo.

Dragonlover71491: Here, play on this. (Gives her a scratching post).

Chib-chan: Wee! (She starts to sharpen her claws happily as I stare at her).

Dragonlover71491: Yeesh, either way, see you soon!


	3. Tadase Hotori

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that are appearing here…but beware; they will be tortured…by my co-host, Dame-Desu-yo, AKA Chibi-chan.

Now here's our next guest: Tadase Hotori

* * *

Chapter 2: Tadase Hotori

Stage lights up and shows…Chibi-chan sitting at the desk.

"Hello! Draggy isn't here right now, so I'm taking over for…" She starts to say, but…

"I'm going to kill you Chibi!" I scream as I come on stage.

I walk on stage, a crocodile on my tail, soaking wet.

"Oh…Draggy, I didn't think you'd be here so soon." She laughs nervously as she starts to dust off my chair.

"A pit of crocodiles…ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?!" I shout, fire spewing out as I kick off the crocodilian from me.

"I'm sorry!" She begs as I come closer.

I then turn to the camera and smile.

"Please excuse us as we take a short break."

The screen is then tuned into the Tootsie Roll commercial while Chibi screams in the background with me shouting things like, "I'm going to murder you!," "Prepare to die!," and "Time for a ChibI-chan barbeque!" The screen then returns to show me in my rightful place with a slightly singed Chibi on the couch.

"Sorry for that folks, anyway, time to introduce our next guest: Tadase Hotori!" I cheer as the young man comes on stage and sits on the couch.

"Kawaii!" Chibi squeals as she huggles Tadase, rubbing her face against his cheek.

"Bad Chibi-chan! No harassing the guests!" I shout at her as I pull out a spray bottle and squirt water on her.

She hisses as she tries to dry herself off, glaring at me.

"Anyway, welcome to our show Tadase."

"It is great to be here Dragonlover71491-san."

"Just call me Draggy, it's easier."

"All right then, Draggy-san."

"Before we get started, I have a few questions of my own first."

"All right, that doesn't sound too hard." He smiles serenely.

"To start off, why do you hate Ikuto so much? He doesn't seem so bad." I say stupidly, not realizing what I've done.

"HE'S NOTHING MORE THAN A STUPID THEIVING CAT! I WISH HE'D JUST CRAWL INTO A HOLE AND PERISH!" Tadase screams as he starts to choke Chibi-chan.

"Help me! He's crazy! More so than me!" Chibi squeaks as she tries to make Tadase let go.

"Tadase calm down!" I say as I pry his hands off.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

Chibi-chan crouches in the corner hugging her mini Alphonse plush. '_Scary! Help me Al!_'

"I'm really sorry Chibi-chan!"

"It's all right…maybe it's best if we just move onto the questions from our guests." I laugh nervously as I retrieve the mailbag.

After rummaging around in there, I pull out a pink envelope. I use one of my claws to open it and pull out the letter.

"All right then, our first few questions come from _I am Satan Here me roar -Mew-_."

_I am Satan Here me roar -Mew-_

_1. Why does ur character transformation look so gay?_

_2. R u gay?_

_3. R u mentally stable? I mean seriously u wanna take ovr the world!!_

"Great questions, what are your answers Tadase?" I ask as I turn to him.

"Well, I can't really control what my chara nari looks likes, but people are entitled to their own opinion. And no, I'm straight, I like girls. And I _am_ mentally stable."

"Not according to your medical records!" Chibi squeals as she waves a yellow file in the air.

"Where did you get those? Give them back!" Tadase demands as he chases Chibi around the stage.

"No! The public needs to know about this!" She shouts as I rub my temples.

"Just when I thought we'd get a peaceful interview." I sigh as I type on my laptop.

Two red eastern dragons pick them up by their shirt collars before placing them on the couch. I pet the dragons both on the nose before they leave.

"All right then, our last question comes from _Angel of Randomosity_." I say as I sweatdrop after reading it.

_Angel of Randomosity_

_Ok to TadaGAY:_

_I hate your friggin guts and hope you die a painful, bloody death. But my question is WHY THE FUCK ARE YOUR EYES PINK?! I'm serious; it's like, every time I see you and Amu in the same room I have the strong urge to just switch your eye color! Oi-vey..._

"Okay then…Tadase, your answer."

"My eyes are naturally this color, I can't help it." He laughs, not really upset by the question.

"I say you're wearing contacts!" Chibi shouts as she pries his eyes open to look at them closer.

"Ow! No I'm not! Ouch!"

"Bad Chibi-chan, bad kitty!" I yell as I tug on her tail.

"Ouchie!" She says as she rubs it.

"Behave! Anyway, now it's time for "Chibi-chan's Dare Corner!," are you ready Tadase?" I ask as I recheck his contract.

"Yes…I am ready." He says confidently as he turns to look at Chibi.

"Okay, first dare comes to us from _I am Satan Here me roar -Mew-_."

_I am Satan Here me roar -Mew-_

_1. Go on top of Tokyo Tower and shout at the top of ur lungs "IM TADASE AND IM GAY!!"_

"Looks like we're taking a roadtrip." I laugh as I type out our location.

We're all then transported to the top of Tokyo Tower. I look down for a second and pull back, since I have a thing with heights.

"All right, Tadase, you need to you yell "I'm Tadase and I'm Gay" at the top of your lungs." I explain as I watch Chibi-chan take photos.

"Do I have to?" He asks warily as he looks at the people below.

"Yes, you do."

"DO IT! DO IT! DO IT! DO IT! DO IT!" Chibi-chan cheers as she bounces around the little blonde.

"Okay…" He sighs, walking to the edge.

He takes a few deep breaths before screaming to the world…

"I'M TADASE AND I'M GAY!!!!!"

Chibi breaks down laughing, clutching her stomach at the hilarious proclamation.

"All right, now it's time to go back." I giggle as I use my awesome computer to take us back.

Chibi then starts rummaging in the mailbag before pulling out a letter.

"All right, the last dare of this interview comes from _Angel of Randomosity_."

_Angel of Randomosity_

_Did you know that most say that you're supposed to be getting a GIRL chara somewhere later in the story? Well guess what?! I dare you to change into what you think your girl chara would look and act like! Stay like that until...NADESHIKO/ NAGIHIKO!_

"But, I don't have a girl chara…" Tadase stats as he thinks over the dare.

I smirk broadly as I type feverishly on my laptop. A minute later, a little pink egg with a gold crown and little silver stars appears next to Tadase's head. After a bit of wiggling in midair, out pops a little girl chara with long blonde hair, baby blue eyes and a pink frilly dress with a tiara on her head.

"Now you do." I giggle as I watch my creation float around his head.

"Hello! I'm Princessa, your shugo chara!" She laughs as she lands on his shoulder.

Tadase stares wonderingly at the new chara, unsure of how to react. But Chibi knows just what to say in this situation.

"Princessa! Chara nari!" Chibi laughs as she pets the little chara.

"Okay! Tadase's heart, unlock!" Princessa says, making the 'unlock' symbol with her hands.

A bright light appears around the boy before disappearing, revealing a _very_ entertaining sight. Tadase is in a white frilly silk dress, a little silver tiara on his head, pearl earrings, long gloves, and high heels, a small blush on his face.

"Chara nari! Princess Royale!" Princessa announces happily.

"Ah! This is…what if Hinamori sees?" He stammers.

"Speaking of which…" I say aloud as Chibi-chan slips offstage though not before taking a picture with her camera phone. "SO GOING ONTO YOUTUBE!" She shouted.

She drags Amu, still in Ikuto's clothes, onto the stage.

"What are you doing?! I don't want Tadase-kun to see me like this!" Shrieks the pinkette.

But when she sees him in a dress, she snorts a little, completely forgetting her attire.

"Hinamori-san…why are you wearing that?" Tadase inquires as he rubs his neck nervously.

Amu eeps as she tries fruitlessly to hide her attire. Chibi-chan laughs at Amu's discomfort as I slap my forehead in frustration.

"What did I do that was so wrong that I received Chibi as punishment?" I grumble as I tug at one of my hairs.

Then I notice a certain cat boy walk over to Amu and wrap his arms around her. I sweatdrop as I know this is not going to end well.

"Hey there Amu-koi." Ikuto smirks as he rubs Amu's hair playfully.

"Don't touch me you pervert!" Amu squeals as she tries to push him off.

"Thieving cat! Get your hands off Hinamori-san!" Tadase demands as he flairs up.

"Can't take you seriously looking like that _Princess_." Ikuto chuckles.

Then a huge argument breaks out as I watch the chaos nervously, since a few of the stage lights have fallen off. Chibi-chan is rooting them on hoping to see a fight break out. It goes something like this…

"Come back here you cat thief!" Tadase shouts as he chases after him, but he keeps stumbling in his heels.

"No way girly boy." Ikuto laughs as he keeps jumping away from Tadase and his new weapon: a pink and white parasol.

"Please calm down, you're wrecking the place!" Amu says as she valiantly tries to make them stop.

"Parasol spin!" Tadase yells as he twirls his weapon around, emitting stars and sparkles.

"That all you got?!" Ikuto cackles as he dodges.

"This is getting nuts!" I yell as I hide under my desk.

Then Chibi-chan stalks up to the feuding group, pulls out a megaphone, and screams at her highest pitch…

"YOU IDIOTS STOP THIS NONSENSE BEFORE I DECIDE TO TURN YOU ALL INTO ASHES VIA MY LASERS!"

They all stop for a second to look at her, all of them a bit nervous over what she just said.

"Thank you." Chibi smiles innocently before plopping happily on the couch.

I come out from under my desk and stare at her; this is the first time she's done something that doesn't result in me pulling out my hair.

"Hey kitty girl." Ikuto says as he walks over to her, ears and tail still out.

Chibi turns to look at him before standing up and sauntering over to him.

"Ikuto…" She starts sweetly, but I get nervous as I notice her left ear is twitching.

"Yeah?"

Chibi then grabs him around the neck and shakes him as she screams…

"IF YOU EVER DO SOMETHING STUPID LIKE THIS AGAIN I'M GOING TO FIRE MY LASERS IN A PLACE WHERE THE SUN DON'T SHINE!"

Ikuto is starting to turn blue, so I search through my desk frantically, panicking all the while.

"Chibi-chan! I have something for you!" I call out to her as I find what I need.

"WHAT IS IT?!" She screams at me, loosening her hold on Ikuto.

"Come get the nice tasty fish!" I yell as I wave a prize size salmon.

"Yay! Fishie!" She screams as she pulls the fish out of my hands and starts munching on it happily.

"Thank god that's over." I sigh as I collapse in my seat, tired from the experience.

"No! Mine!" Chibi yells after ten seconds.

I open my eyes to see Ikuto and Chibi playing tug-of-war with the salmon, both of them hissing at each other as I bang my head against my desk.

"Give it up you stupid girl!" Ikuto snarls as he pulls harder on his end.

"No, this is mine you baka!" Chibi screams as she pulls.

I then walk over to the two quarreling kitties, my claws twitching as I eye the two felines. A quick slash with my claws results in the fish split in half: Ikuto getting the tail and Chibi getting the head.

"There, now each of you have half. Can we please finish this up so I can go home and take some aspirin?" I groan as I collapse in my chair, exhausted by this whole ordeal.

Ikuto just leaves with his prize, but not before giving Amu a quick nip on the ear.

"Ah! You stupid perverted cosplay cat boy!" She screams at him.

"Love you too Amu." Ikuto chuckles as I just let it go.

Tadase then turns to me as Amu leaves in a huff.

"Is this interview over then Draggy-san?"

"Yes Tadase…you can go home now." I sigh as I rub my aching temples.

He leaves, but I stop him for a second.

"Remember, you have to stay in that chara nari until we interview Nagi." I add as I take a bottle of water from my desk drawer.

"Yes Draggy-san, I understand."

As soon as he leaves, I turn to Chibi-chan, who has just finished her fish, leaving only the bones.

"Chibi-chan…" I breathe out tiredly as I curl up my wings.

"Yes Draggy?" She asks as I sip from my bottle.

"Remind me to never have Ikuto, Amu, and Tadase in the same room without the others for support." I say as I pour some on my hand and rub it on my face.

"You got it!" She cheers as she starts to rummage through my desk.

"What are you trying to find?" I inquire as she continues her business.

"You're stress toy!" She says cheerily as she passes me my stress toy: a purple bunny chew/squeaker toy.

"Thanks, I need a good chew." I reply as I place it in my mouth and start to gnaw.

"Well…can I tell them viewers who we're interviewing next? Please Draggy, can I?" She begs as I make the bunny squeak as I chew.

I just nod casually, not really caring as I relax.

"Yay! Anyway, our next guest will be Kairi Sanjo, the little samurai! Our polls will be open until the 18th of February!" She cheers as I look at her irritably.

"Chibi-chan, can you keep it down, I don't need a bigger headache." I mumble around my toy.

"Sorry. Oh no!" She cries out as she looks at me.

"What is it now Chibi-chan?" I ask as I pull out my toy.

"I just remembered…I kinda let Yoru play with your chew toy." She says nervously.

I then look down at my chew toy, now noticing the cat hair on it.

"Ew! Yuck! Ptui! (Raspberry)! Ugh! Chibi you idiot! I'm gonna strangle you!" I scream as I jump over the desk to chase her.

"I'm sorry!"

"Not as sorry as you're gonna be!" I yell as I chase her round the studio.

The lights turn out and all is quiet. Mostly…

"Such a pleasant day for a stroll, I love days like this." Says Tadase as he goes along his merry way, still in his new chara nari.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Chibi-chan: o.o Hey Draggy. I just remembered something extremely useful.

Dragonlover71491: What? What could it possibly be that you need to mention it now?

Chibi-chan: =3 I don't have any lasers… I should probably get some!

Dragonlover71491: (Sigh) '_typical Chibi-chan_.' That took a while, but we're done with this chapter.

Chibi-chan: Yay! Let's celebrate, let's party, let's…

Dragonlover71491: (Holding a tranquilizer gun.) That'll keep her quiet for a while. Anyway, send in those reviews, and we'll be waiting for you.

Chibi-chan: (Talking in sleep) No, I don't want a bow on my tail.


	4. Kairi Sanjo

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that are appearing here…but beware; they will be tortured…by my co-host, Dame-Desu-yo, AKA Chibi-chan.

Now here's our next guest: Kairi Sanjo

* * *

Chapter 3: Kairi Sanjo

I walk in with a Starbucks cup in my hand, bags under my eyes as I collapse into my chair.

"This is not going to be a good day…I can feel it." I mutter as I drain the caffeine without pausing to breathe.

I spread out my wings tiredly as I yawn, revealing my sharp teeth as I do so. Just as I'm about to loosen myself up my own way and wake up my tired mind, Chibi-chan rushes up to me and tosses water in my face.

"AH! Chibi-chan, what the hell?!" I shout as I pull off my glasses, grabbing my eye cloth.

"You looked like the living dead, I had to wake you up somehow." She tells me innocently, her tail swishing casually.

"A simple pinch would have been fine you idiotic feline wannabe." I growl as I wring out my hair, wings spread out since they need to air dry.

"Sorry, but you love me right?" She smiles as she makes a puppy, well, kitty in this case, face.

"With you, I'd rather have my wings clipped off, have someone chop off my tail, and be skinned without anesthetic." I mumble as I try valiantly to shake off the last of the water.

"Oh, that's mean." Said Chibi-chan with another pouty face.

"And you're a pain in my hide. Let's just get on with the show." I groan as I pull out the mailbag for later use.

"Okay! Can I please introduce our guest, pleeeeeaaaaassssse?" She begs on her knees, stretching out the please as she digs her nails into my desk.

"All right, just quit scratching my desk, this isn't cheap you know." I tell her irritably as I shove her away, not in the mood.

"Yay! Ahem…please welcome our guest, Kairi Sanjo!" She squees as I cover my ears.

"Chibi! Must you be so loud?" I hiss as I start rubbing myself dry with a towel.

"Sorry! I just found a big sack of cookies." She explained as I see her mouth twitch.

Anyway, Kairi walks on stage, pushing his glasses back up on his nose. He takes a seat on the couch next to Chibi-chan, watching her warily as her tail swishes slowly, not a good sign.

"Welcome to our show Kairi, I hope to find you well." I greet him cheerily, despite the fact I'm still a bit soaked.

"I'm fine, and may I say it's a pleasure to be here." He replies, giving me a small smile.

"Glad to hear it…hold on a tick, where's Chibi-chan?" I question as I look to see she's no longer on the couch with our guest.

Then she comes back, a big old make-up kit in hand.

"Chibi…why do you have that?" I inquire as she plops it next to her on the couch.

"It's for later…" She grins mischievously, her ears wiggling.

I then find a letter for Kairi in the mailbag, and it's been opened.

"You peeked in the mail?" I question as I glare at her.

"I was bored…I had nothing better to do."

I rub my face in frustration as I try to keep my temper in check.

"All right…I don't have any questions for Kairi in all honesty, so we'll just move on. Our first question comes from _Rose-chii_."

_Rose-chii_

_Why does he like SAMURAI'S?? Why not ninjas?! Cause their kewl! /_

"All right Kairi, what is your response to this?" I inquire as I sharpen my claws.

"I've always admired samurai for their sense of honor. Charging into battle without a sense of fear, all for the sake of protecting others…I like that idea."

"You so stole that from The Last Samurai movie." Comment Chibi-chan.

"Shut it Chibi-chan."

She sticks her tongue out at me.

"Great answer Kairi…let's move on. The next few questions come from _I am Satan Here me roar -Mew-_." I say, grabbing the next envelope.

_I am Satan Here me roar -Mew-_

_1. Why r u so AWESOME?!_

_2. Me heart ur chara nari!! Wait... that isn't a question..._

_3. Why don't u just switch ur glasses with contacts? U look much awesomer_

_without them_

_4. Would u like a cookie?_

"Seems you have a devoted fangirl Kairi." I chuckle as I look at him.

"Seems so. I can't really say why I'm so 'awesome' as they put it. And I'm glad to hear you like my chara nari, I like it as well. As for the glasses, a few people tell me they make me look distinguished, don't they?" He inquires, pushing up his glasses.

"Indeed Kairi, indeed." I agree, pushing up my own glasses.

"Yeah!" Chibi screams as she huggles Kairi.

"Chibi off!" I yell as I slap her with my tail.

"Ouchie!" She whines as she pulls away from the little genius.

"Kairi…the last one?" I inquire as I withdraw my tail.

"I'm not against having a sweet." He says, giving a small smile.

"If that's the case, let's welcome _I am Satan Here me roar -Mew-_, AKA Mika!" I cheer as I turn to my right.

Mika skips onto the stage; long and black hair with purple highlights billowing behind her. Her eyes are a gold color, which stand out against her pale as a vampire's skin. Her outfit consists of black slim jeans with multiple studded belts, a purple tanktop, black vest, black fingerless gloves and a purple choker with a crescent moon charm. She also has black cat ears and a black fox tail, which is wagging furiously as she spots Kairi.

"AHHH! Kairi!" She squeals as she launches herself, literally, at him, but I wrap my tail around her waist to stop her.

"Whoa there, you can't do that…at least not yet." I smile as I plant her back on her feet.

"SORRY! I'm just so excited!" She giggles, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"I see that…don't you have something for Kairi?" I say, glancing in Kairi's direction.

"OH! Right! Here Kairi." She blushes as she holds out a sugar cookie.

He takes it gratefully, allowing his fingers to linger against hers longer than necessary.

"Thank you Mika-chan." He replies as he takes a bite.

"You're welcome." She sighs as she sits next to Chibi on the couch.

"That's so wrong…. YOU'RE THE SAME AGE AS ME AND YOU'RE FALLING FOR AN 11 YEAR OLD!?" Exclaimed Chibi-chan.

"Oh shut up Chibi, you're in love with Alphonse from FMA, and he's 13!" I scream at her as I curl my tail.

"Alphonse-kun! I MISS HIM~!" Shouts Chibi-chan as she goes and grabs her Alphonse plush.

"All right then. Let's move onto the next question…" I then notice that the couch doesn't have enough room now since Mika has joined in. "Hold on a sec." I say as I type on my laptop.

A spare chair appears next to the couch, and using my tail, I place Chibi in it.

"Why do I get the chair?" She asks.

"I think Mika would prefer to be on the couch next to Kairi for the rest of the show. Next question is from _LaharlCrazy1120_."

_LaharlCrazy1120_

_Is he likes Yaya?_

"Response?" I inquire as I look to Kairi, who has his hand over Mika's.

"Yaya's okay…but I don't know if we'd make a good couple." He says honestly as he twines his fingers with Mika's.

"You say that because you like Mika-chan!" Chibi says accusingly as she points at their hands.

I throw a fireball at her head, which she ducks, and I snarl angrily as I stomp over to her.

"You behave or else someone's having going to be having an accident." I growl before returning to my seat.

Chibi is silent, but she glares at Kairi and Mika.

"Now, our last question is from _sakura240_. Mika not going to like this." I say the last part under my breath as I glance at her.

_sakura240_

_What is wrong with you!? How could you not see that yaya is better for you!?_

"Well…we seem to have a Kairi/Yaya fan here. Kairi, you're response?" I ask as I watch Mika ripping the paper apart.

"Fox fire!" She yells, setting the little pieces on fire.

"Yaya is a good friend, but she's just too hyper for me to have a relationship." Kairi responds as he looks to Mika, who's happy to have rid herself of the so-called "offensive" paper.

'_She's nuttier than me!_' Chibi thinks as she moves away from our guests.

"All right…next is "Chibi-chan's Dare Corner," I hope you're ready for this Kairi." I mumble as I look over to him.

"I'm sure I can take any challenge the people can throw at me." Kairi says confidently as Mika cuddles closer to him.

"Okay…well…the first dare comes from, wait a minute, Mika's already here."

"What did you write down Mika-chan?" He inquires as he turns to look at her.

I just pass him the letter and smile.

_I am Satan Here me roar -Mew-_

_DARES!_

_1. Hmm... LET ME GLOMP U!!_

_2. Replace ur glasses with contacts so we can all see ur smexiness!_

" 'My smexiness?' Is that what you call it?" He asks as he looks down at Mika, who's hugging his arm right now.

She just looks at him with chibi eyes and purrs.

"Well…Chibi-chan, can you grab me a set of contacts?" I ask as I watch her batting her own tail out of boredom.

"You got it!" She squees as she speeds off.

"I swear she's not worth the ratings most days." I groan as I pull out a liter of Mountain Dew.

"I see your point…and I did happen to see what happened to the King's Chair." Kairi adds on, stroking Mika's ears.

"And how is Tadase doing since I gave him Princessa?" I inquire as I sip my soda.

"The last I saw him he was singing 'I'm so pretty and witty and…' "

"I get it. Anything else?"

"He's purchased a Maltese."

'_Perhaps I made Princessa a bit too girly?_' I think as I imagine the result.

"I got the contacts!!!" Chibi screams as she plops on my desk.

"Great…now we just need Kairi to…"

"I'll do it!"

Before I can stop her, Chibi grabs Kairi and starts to try and put in the contacts herself.

"Ouch! Ow! Hey! Get off you idiot!" Kairi protests as he tries to block her hands.

"Hold still so I can get these in!" Chibi retorts as she keeps trying.

"Get off Kairi you crazy bitch!" Mika shouts as she tries to pull Chibi off.

"Oh great! Just what I don't need!" I shout as I try to break up the fray.

Mika then reaches behind her and pulls out a blowtorch, aiming it at Chibi as Mika cuddles Kairi, who now has the contacts in, but he has tears running down his face because Chibi poked him in the eyes.

"One more step closer and I fry you Chibi!" Mika threatens as she waves the blowtorch.

"Like you can, I bet you can't even use that dumb thing!" Chibi taunts as she pulls down her eyelid and sticks out her tongue. "Besides! I HAVE LASER BEAMS!"

"QUIET! And you don't have lasers you dumb cat!" I roar irritably.

They all turn to me as I grab Chibi and Mika by the neck.

"Listen you two, I'd like to continue with the interview thank you, so can you both just calm down?"

"Yeah, let's listen to Draggy because she's a smarty pants who has her head up her butt." Chibi says giggling.

"Yes I WHAT?!" I snarl at her as I put Mika down.

"No offense, but really, you act like you know everything." Chibi adds on.

Not a good idea Chibi. I walk over to my laptop and type as I give Chibi-chan a death glare. Mika's blowtorch changes into a flamethrower, and she gives me a smile.

"You can go ahead and have some fun with Chibi-chan, Mika." I grin maliciously as I kick back in my chair.

Chibi then turns fearfully to Mika, who's got a crazed look in her eye as she starts up her new toy.

"…Can't we talk this over?" Chibi pleads pitifully as she backs up.

"No! Say hello to my little friend!" Mika laughs manically as she gives chase.

"Ah! Draggy! Help me!" Chibi screams as she runs around the stage, dodging the flames Mika's sending her way.

"No way Chibi, you're on your own this time." I chuckle as I give Kairi a handkerchief and some water.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Chibi screams as she runs off stage.

Twenty minutes later, Chibi comes back, covered in black soot and smoking a bit, Mika following behind with a big grin on her face.

"Glad to have you two back." I smile as Chibi collapses in the chair as Mika takes her place next to Kairi.

"That was entertaining, but we need to finish this set of dares. Mika…" I grin, giving her the thumbs up.

"Yes!" She shouts as she glomps Kairi too hard and they end up on the floor.

"She gets to glomp her favorite guy but I can't?" Chibi grunts as she's still trying to clean herself.

"Shut up Chibi."

After about five minutes, Mika and Kairi sit back up and sit on the couch, both of them blushing.

"Glad that's done…now the next dare is from _LaharlCrazy1120_."

_LaharlCrazy1120_

_lol, um lemme se...How abouts for a dare we ask, no make Kairi CharaNari with_

_um Pepe? That'd be funny._

I snort after reading the request before I pass it along, watching their reactions.

"Chara nari with Pepe…must I?"

"KAWAII!" Mika squeals as she thinks of what his chara nari will look like.

Chibi is laughing her ass off as she falls out of the chair.

"I guess we need to borrow Pepe…" I giggle.

"I'll get her!" Chibi speeds off, leaving a cloud in the shape of herself behind.

She then comes back, holding Pepe's egg.

"I had to bribe her with cookies to get her to give me Pepe." Chibi pants as she passes me the egg.

"Thanks Chibi-chan."

"You owe me a bag of Cookies!" exclaimed Chibi-chan.

I then tap the egg gently with a finger, watching as Pepe peeks out to look at me.

"Hello Pepe-chan." I coo as I place her egg on my desk.

She then pops out fully and settles on my shoulder.

"Hello…do you need me for something? Yaya-chan hardly ever lends me to strangers."

"We just need you to chara nari with Kairi for a bit." I explain to the baby chara, smiling at her cuteness.

"Okay! Kairi's heart…"

"Wait! I'm not ready!" Kairi tries to protest.

"Unlock!"

Kairi is then transformed into…

"Chara nari: Samurai Baby!" Pepe announces.

Kairi is in a giant light green onesie with a little picture of a samurai on the front. He's holding a plastic blow up sword in his left hand, a teddy with glasses in the other, a little black baby cap on his head, and a blue binky in his mouth.

Chibi-chan then collapses on the floor again from laughter after seeing him in his new chara nari. Kairi pulls out the binky before speaking.

"This is so humiliating." He grumbles.

"So cute!" Mika coos fondly as she cuddles him.

"You do look adorable Kairi." I comment fondly.

Chibi-chan then pulls out her camera phone and takes a picture.

"So going on YouTube!" She giggles as she pulls herself into her chair.

"Okay Pepe-chan, that's enough." I say as I hold her eggshell.

Pepe separates from Kairi and settles back in her egg, snoozing off as I close it up.

"Chibi-chan, could you please give Pepe-chan back to Yaya-chan?"

"Sure."

Kairi is glaring at me as he tries to keep what dignity he has left.

"Don't blame me, blame the person who sent in the dare."

Chibi-chan then returns from returning the chara, a chunk of blue hair in her hand.

"Chibi…where did you get that?" I ask, eyeing the hair.

"…Nowhere."

Ikuto then walks behind Chibi-chan and whacks her upside the head.

"That's for pulling out a chunk of my hair…ow." Ikuto grumbles as he walks off.

"Of course…let's just continue on. Next set of dares come from _sakura240_. Mika…don't get mad, okay?" I say nervously as I pass the letter to her.

"What, what is it?" She says before looking at the letter.

Chibi-chan peeks at it before giggling like a nut.

_sakura240_

_these are the dares._

_1. act like yaya until nagi._

_2. make out with yaya._

"WHAT?!" Mika screams as she burns the letter angrily.

"I don't know what's worse…acting like the Ace or making out with the Ace." Kairi mumbles as he rubs his temples.

"This is going to be good!" Chibi laughs as she goes off to fetch Yaya.

I just rub my neck as I watch Mika breathing heavily, still pissed off by the second dare on _sakura240_'s list.

"Mika…it's only once…not happening again." I try to reason, getting more nervous as I watch her tail twitch.

Mika just growls as she digs her claws into the couch, ripping the upholstery.

"I got Yaya!" Chibi announces as she pulls Yaya along.

I have to wrap my tail around Mika again to prevent her from tearing little Yaya apart.

"Hi Yaya…did Chibi tell you why you're here?"

"No. Chibi-chii didn't tell Yaya-chii."

'_Of course…damn cat!_'

I pull Yaya over to my desk and tell her straight out…

"Yaya, someone dared Kairi to make out with you."

"EW! Yaya-chii don't want to kiss Kairi-chii!" She exclaims with disgust.

"Sorry…but you have to…just for a minute, that's all." I say reassuringly, keeping my hold on Mika, who's starting to foam at the mouth.

Yaya looks at Kairi with a shudder, which I laugh at for a second.

"Fine…but Yaya won't like it."

Yaya walks over to Kairi on the couch and sits in his lap. I tighten the coils of my tail as Mika struggles to get free.

"Just a minute, no more, no less." I remind them as I look at Mika, who's still trying to break free.

They both close their eyes before kissing, which then turns to snogging. I time them as I try to ignore the pain Mika's inflicting on my tail with her claws.

"EW! SO WRONG! MY EYES!" Exclaimed Chibi-chan as she covered her eyes.

"Time's up." I call as Yaya separates herself from him.

"EW! Kairi tastes gross!" She says, spitting frantically.

"I can say the same of you Ace." Kairi says bitterly as he takes the handkerchief I offer him.

"Here, take this." I tell them, passing them each a bottle with purple fluid.

"What is this?" Chibi-chan asks as she looks at the bottles.

"Dragonlover71491 brand mouthwash, guaranteed to rid you of the taste of anything on this earth." I smirk.

"It works!" Kairi exclaims after using it.

"What's your secret?" Mika asks as she looks at me after I release her.

"I'm not telling." I snort as Yaya leaves.

We all settle back into our places before I pull out the last letter.

"All right, the last dare here is from _Rose-chii_." I say as I grab the letter Chibi opened earlier.

_Rose-chii_

_I dare Kairi to dye his hair any color (with some really girly hair stuff, ex. those clips in Amu's hair) and keep it like that until Kukai comes on!_

"All right, simple enough. Chibi-chan?"

"You got it!"

She then opens the kit and pulls out everything she needs for the "procedure."

"I say we dye it black!" Chibi says as she pulls out the black hair dye.

"That's a great idea!" Mika exclaims as she thinks of the result.

"Something tells me this is not going to end well." I mumble as Chibi forces Kairi into the chair.

After the "procedure," Kairi now sports a head of black hair.

"He looks fabulous!" Chibi says in a gay voice, displaying him like a show dog.

"It isn't too bad I'll admit." Kairi says as Chibi passes him a mirror.

"I'll say!" Mika squeals as she huggles him.

"Now…accessories!" Chibi shouts as she pulls out several clips from nowhere.

Kairi is now sporting several heart, butterfly, and flower clips in his hair.

"Now I'm mad." Kairi mutters as he touches the hair accessories.

"This might save a little masculinity." I say as I pass him a knife-looking clip.

"It's not much, but thank you." He tells me as Mika puts it in among the mess.

"You're supposed to act like Yaya, remember." I remind him as I check my claws.

"Oh right…Thank you, it's so cute!" He exclaims, a big forced smile on his face.

'_Yikes…that's too good…I'm starting to wonder if this show was a good idea._' I think as I sweatdrop.

Chibi-chan is rolling on the floor laughing. Mika is crying a little because her samurai is acting OOC.

"Okay, that's all for our show. Kairi, thank you for coming." I say as I shake hands with Kairi.

"No problem at all Draggy-chii!"

"Yeesh, that's a bit creepy when you say it, no offense."

"None taken Draggy-chii."

"Mika, it was nice having you on the show." I tell her as I shake hands with her as well.

"I was happy to be on the show." She tells me as she starts to leave.

"Mika-chii! Wait!" Kairi exclaims as he rushes up to her.

"What is it Kairi?" She asks curiously, but on the inside she's cheering like a cheerleader on sugar.

"Would you like to…go on a date with me Mika-chii?" He asks shyly as he shuffles his feet.

"Yes I…I can't, you're too young; I'm 15 and you're 11." She says dismally as she starts to tear up.

"I can fix that." I chuckle as I use my laptop.

Kairi is then aged by five years, giving him a lean but muscular sort of figure, kind of like Ikuto.

"Now you can go out, he's 16 now." I smile as Mika looks at me like I'm an angel.

"Yes! I can date Kairi now!" She squees as she glomps him.

"You don't mind the hair?"

"No! I still like you!"

They hug each other before they walk off, hand in hand.

"Still so wrong…" Said Chibi-chan.

"Glad that's over." I sigh as I kick back in my chair.

"I can't wait for the next guest!" Chibi screams as she hops on the couch.

"Right. Next guest is Kukai Soma, polls will be open until the end of February."

"Nice…hey Draggy…"

"What is it Chibi?"

She then pulls out a remote control and presses a big red button. Several large laser guns then pop out of nowhere and point at me.

"I got lasers! Aren't they cool?" She smiles.

"Yeah…cool." I say nervously as the red lights from the lasers are on me.

"Glad you like them."

'_Why the hell did I agree to deal with this nut?_'

"Bye everybody!" Chibi cheers as she messes with the lasers' remote.

"Bye…I just hope I can last the next bit of chaos I know is on the way." I mumble as I try to move away from the light.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Dragonlover71491: Finally done.

Chibi-chan: Whoo! That was fun!

Dragonlover71491: Now to solve one little problem. (Pulls out giant hammer)

Chibi-chan: What are you going to do with that?

Dragonlover71491: Mash you into a pancake.

Chibi-chan: (Runs away)

Dragonlover71491: Idiot didn't even realize it's made of rubber. (Hits myself in the head with it to prove it.) Send in your reviews and we'll see you in a few days.


	5. Kukai Soma

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that are appearing here…but beware; they will be tortured…by my co-host, Dame-Desu-yo, AKA Chibi-chan.

Now here's our next guest: Kukai Soma

* * *

Chapter 4: Kukai Soma

"Of all the people of all the world, I had to get a stupid kitty fangirl for a stinking co-host!" I shout as I poke a doll, which looks suspiciously like Chibi, with a needle.

"Hey Draggy!" Chibi shouts, causing me to drop the doll.

"Don't do that you moron!"

"Sorry!"

"What's that?" Asked Chibi-chan as she noticed my doll.

"Nothing." I said as I shoved it into the desk drawer.

"I wanna see!" Said Chibi-chan, getting too close to me for comfort.

"JUST SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP YOU STUPID CAT!"

After calming down and stopping myself from frying my co-host, I sit in my seat and smile at the audience.

"Welcome back to Anime Talk everyone. Now let's welcome our next guest, Kukai Soma."

Kukai jogs onto the stage and settles on the couch next to Chibi, smiling broadly like he usually does.

"Welcome Kukai to our show."

"Great to be here!"

"Loud as ever I see." I grumble as I rub my ears after his shout.

"Yay! Now we have Kukai to help!" Chibi cheers as she hugs me.

"He's a guest, not your helper in mischief and giving me headaches." I snarl, baring my sharp teeth in my annoyance.

"Sorry!" She squeaks as she goes back on the couch.

"Right…let's get going with the show, huh?" I sigh as I go through the mailbag.

"Let's roll, I'm ready to answer questions from my adoring public." Kukai laughs as he kicks back.

"Talk about an ego." I mumble as I pull out a letter.

"You don't have questions for him Draggy?" Chibi inquires as I open the letter with my claws.

"No I don't, and to be honest I'd like to retain some hearing from this interview." I grumble as I flip the letter open.

"Oooooooooh!" She says as she twitches her ears.

"These questions come from _The 2 crazy Kats- Mika and M.Z._, previously known as _I am Satan Here me roar -Mew-_, AKA Mika."

Chibi shivers in fear as she remembers the last interview.

"I'm scared now." She whimpers as she curls into a ball.

"Right…well, here are Mika's questions."

_The 2 crazy Kats- Mika and M.Z_

_1. (pokes) Hi!! _

_2. Why is ur hair so pointy?_

_3. Where did u learn how 2 play soccer?_

"All right, Kukai you're response?"

"My hair is all natural." He says proudly.

"More like it's never seen a comb in years." I mumble as I sharpen my claws with a nail file.

"I like it! It's nice." Chibi coos as she rubs his head. She pushed down one of the spikes only to see it pop back up. "It's Bouncy!" She exclaimed as she kept playing with his hair.

"Anyway, the other question." I remind them as I spread out my wings as I examine them to ensure there aren't any tears.

"Well, I guess it was because of my brothers that I learned how. We love sports."

"Great, now to the next one. Next one is from _LaharlCrazy1120_."

_LaharlCrazy1120_

_ask him if he likes Utau_

"Right, Kukai, your answer?"

"Yeah…tell us." Chibi says mischievously as she swishes her tail.

"Utau…she's okay." Kukai says unsurely as a blush comes on his face.

"Right…glad to see you're honest." '_Not…you like her and you won't admit it!_'

"I don't think he tells the truth." Chibi stats as she wiggles her ears.

"Well…it seems we're done with questions. Now is the time for "Chibi-chan's Dare Corner." Are you ready to go Kukai?" I say as I go through the mailbag.

"Please, how bad could it be?"

"Well… this one comes from Mika to start off."

_The 2 crazy Kats- Mika and M.Z_

_DARES!!_

_TEACH ME HOW TO PLAY AS GOOD AS U!_

"How am I supposed to teach someone who isn't here?"

"Who says she isn't? Mika…come on out!" I call as I turn to the right, the spotlight on Mika as she rushes up.

I walk over to her and shake her hand, glad to have her back.

"Welcome Mika…you happy to be here?"

"Yes! Hi Kukai-niisan!" She squeals as she hugs him.

He looks over at me as if to ask who the hell is hugging him and why she's calling him "Brother."

"This is Mika…she sees you as a brother…as well as Ikuto." I explain as I glance at my claws.

"Oh…good to see you too Sis." He laughs as she cuddles closer.

Mika then turns to Chibi before pulling out a sword.

"What are you going to do with that?" Chibi asks nervously.

"Time to make a Chibi kabob!" Mika shouts as she chases Chibi.

"Ah! What did I do?!"

"You hurt Kairi you stupid cat!" Mika exclaims as she keeps swinging the blade.

A little while later, Chibi comes back with a few cuts while Mika sits next to Kukai on the couch.

"Right…now to the dare. Chibi, can you fetch me a soccer ball?"

Chibi-chan sniffled slightly. "I wouldn't be hurt if draggy hadn't take away my lazers…" She said giving draggy the "You-are-so-going-to-pay-for-them-after-the-show" glare.

"WE CAN'T HAVE YOU FRYING OUR GUESTS YOU IDIOT!" I Shout, as I dig in my desk, searching for the asprin. "JUST GO GET THE STUPID BALL! Ow, where's that damn asprin!"

"You got it!"

She then comes back with Kukai's soccer ball, and tosses it to him.

"Great…now to move on." I say as I watch Mika and Kukai start their lesson.

"It's all about concentration and aim." Kukai says as he shuffles the ball.

"Right." Mika says as she tries to imitate her "brother."

A little while later, Mika has gotten better.

"Right, let's move on."

I then turn to see Chibi playing with the soccer ball like a ball of yarn.

"Right…the next dare is from _LaharlCrazy1120_."

_LaharlCrazy1120_

_CharaNari with Suu._

"Now this is going to be interesting." I say as I turn to the soccer player.

"Are you serious?"

"Unfortunately…Chibi, could you grab Suu?"

"Right away!"

We wait for a few minutes until Chibi comes back with Suu's egg.

"Here!"

"Thanks Chibi-chan."

I tap the egg for a few seconds before Suu pops out, smiling at me as I cup her in my hands.

"Hello Suu."

"Hello desu."

"Suu…I need you to Chara nari with Kukai for a bit."

"All right desu, Kukai's heart: unlock!"

Kukai is surrounded by light before revealing…

"Chara nari: Jack Clover!"

Kukai is in a dark green maid's outfit with an apron that says "I'm hot, you're not" on the front. He's also holding a tray in his hands as he looks down at himself.

"This is so weird." He mumbles as I giggle.

Mika and Chibi are also laughing, Chibi on the floor as Mika collapses on the couch.

Chibi-chan suddenly looked over at Mika. "Heeeeyyyy. How come she gets the couch?!" whined Chibi-chan.

"She's the extra guest, she gets the couch. Just be thankful I don't put you in a kennel." I said as I finally found the asprin.

"All right…that's enough Suu."

Suu separates from Kukai before floating back to me.

"Thank you Suu."

"You're welcome desu."

She then goes back in her egg and I pass her to Chibi.

"Just give her back to Amu."

"Roger!"

After Suu is returned, I move on…

"These next few dares are from _.-_."

_.-_

_Dares:_

_Make kukai make out with his football/soccer ball, with lipstick on (all over it)._

_Make him tell Tadase he has feelings for him and say his new chara nari turns him on, make all the guardians, Utau & Ikuto watch._

_Make him chara nari with Ran and act like her until about half to the end, then swap with Suu and act like her till the rest._

_Half way towards the end of the fic, like say after Kukai you do Rima, Yaya, Ikuto, Utau (pretend they're the ones left). For Rima and Yaya he's dressed as Ran and Ikuto and Utau as Suu._

I laugh out loud at this as I turn to Kukai, who seems a bit pale about the second dare on the list.

"Seems we need a little make up. Chibi-chan!"

"I got a tube right here." Chibi smirks as she passes it to me. I looked at the name on the tube. "HOOKER RED!? WHY THE HELL DID YOU PICK THIS COLOR!?" I asked, half tempted to strangle my co-host.

"I thought it would be funny." Chibi-chan said innocently.

I then throw it to Mika, who's giggling at the idea of her brother having to make out with his soccer ball of all things.

"Hold still niisan…" Mika giggles as she holds the bright red lipstick tube.

"What are you…?"

"I'm going to apply it, don't want to make a mistake." Mika explains as she presses it to his lips.

After about thirty seconds, Kukai's ready.

"Good, here's the ball." I laugh as I pass it to him.

Kukai takes the ball and turns to me pleadingly.

"Sorry Kukai, it's all for the show." I say, watching him intently.

"How am I supposed to do this with an inanimate object?" He inquires as he tosses the ball up and down.

"Hmm…good point." I mutter.

"I GOT IT!" Chibi shouts as she grabs the ball.

She then pulls out an erasable marker and starts to doodle.

"Here, try it now." She tells Kukai as she passes him the soccer ball, which now bares a detailed picture of Utau's face.

"Great idea Chibi…though it's rare for you to have a good idea due to your brain damage." I say as I laugh a little at my own joke.

"Yeah I…hey!" Chibi shouts as I turn to Kukai.

Kukai then stares intently at the ball for a few seconds before pressing his lips unsurely to the surface.

"Do I have to give you and the ball some alone time?" I ask as I smirk.

He then turns his eyes to glare at me before he gets into it…and I mean into it. Kukai is now lying over the ball on the couch, smooching it like it's an actual person.

"Okay! That's enough!" I announce since I've had enough of watching him slobber over the thing.

"THIS IS SO WRONG! BUT SO ENTERTAINING!" Chibi-chan shouts as she video tapes it. "SO GOING ON-"

"WOULD YOU STOP IT WITH THE YOUTUBE FASCINATION!?" I screech.

"Sorry…had to make it look convincing." He explains as he gets up, wiping his mouth.

'_Yeah right! You have an active imagination there soccer boy._' I think as I pick up the ball.

Mika is laughing at the sight of the ball: it's covered in lipstick all over, most of it on the doodled Utau.

"Well…that dare is finished, now to move on." I sigh as I take the ball and start cleaning it with a wipe.

Meanwhile Mika is wiping the lipstick off Kukai, giggling a bit still at the dare he's just performed.

"Right…I should gather the others for the next dare." I mumble as I place the ball on my desk, pulling out my laptop while I'm at it.

After typing for a few seconds, a mike is produced in front of me. I give it a few taps, making a screech go out on the stage.

"All Guardians, Utau, and Ikuto…please report to the front stage! I repeat, all Guardians, Utau, and Ikuto…report to the front stage!" I say into it, my voice echoing out.

We wait a few minutes before everyone comes in, well…Tadase skips in with his parasol in one hand, the lease to a Maltese in the other.

"Glad you could come everybody." I say as I shake hands with each of them.

The remaining guardians who've yet to be interviewed and Utau look at Amu, who's still wearing Ikuto's clothes for the moment.

"Why is she in Ikuto's clothes?!" Utau demands as she points at the pinkette.

"It was a dare from her interview Utau. Calm down before you burst a vein." I groan as I try to calm the blonde singer.

Rima looks mad, Yaya is laughing, and Nagihiko is just smiling at her as he chuckles a bit. Then their attention is turned to Tadase, who's humming gaily as he twirls his parasol.

"Why is he…?" Rima asks as she stares at him.

"Just like with Amu, it was a dare…I had to create a whole new chara for him to fulfill it." I explain as I pick up the Maltese and pet it carefully.

Chibi-chan hissed at the dog. "Little dogs are DEMON SPAWN!" She exclaimed as she flexed her fingers like claws.

"Leave the dog alone. I swear you're too much like a cat some days." I say, continuing to pet the Maltese.

They all nod in understanding as I turn to Kukai, who's blushing because of what he has to do next.

"Best to get this over with Kukai, the sooner the better." I say as I put the Maltese down and push Kukai forward.

He gets up from his position on the couch and walks over to Tadase. He then taps the prince/princess on the shoulder.

"Um…Tadase? I have to tell you something."

"What is it you need to tell me Kukai-san?"

I tense up as I watch him, everyone else doing the same, while Chibi is watching eagerly as her tail swishes slowly.

"Tadase…your chara nari turns me on."

I have to cover my mouth to prevent myself from puking. Everyone else is either laughing, smirking, looking at him weirdly, or feeling a smidge uncomfortable.

"I appreciate the…complement, but I cannot accept."

Kukai turns away and looks like he's ready to throw it as he stares at Chibi, Mika, and I, both of them laughing while I look a bit sick.

"Thanks for coming everyone, you can all leave now." I announce to them as I turn to see Mika inconspicuously produce foxfire on her finger and put it against the tip of Chibi's tail.

"WAIT! There's another dare!" Exclaimed Chibi-chan as she pulls out another letter, unaware of her tail burning.

"What? I thought we did all of them." I say as I look at the dares.

Chibi-chan shows a letter that she hid. "This dare is from _Reizei Nausicaa_."

_Reizei Nausicaa_

_dare for kukai - make out with ikuto in front of utau for 5 minutes_

_(passionatly)_

_p.s. chibi-chan ur soo cool!!! i love u!!!_

"WHAT!?" I shout after doing a spit take.

"NO!!" Mika exclaimed.

"YAY! I HAVE A FAN!" Exclaimed Chibi-chan as she jumped up and down hugging the letter.

Chibi-chan raced back stage and came out pushing Utau and pulling Ikuto on stage by his tail.

"OW LET GO OF ME YOU FREAK!" Shouted Ikuto.

"I can't watch." I said as Chibi-chan got her timer out.

I then march over to the Tsukiyomi siblings and show them the letter, not able to look at them.

"Oh hell no!" Ikuto shouts as he tries to run away, but Chibi grabs him by the tail again.

"No way out of this Iku-bastard." Chibi smirks as she pushes him toward Kukai.

"They want Kukai and my brother to do what?!" Utau exclaims, looking like she's about to faint.

"I'm sorry…this is so gross." I say as I turn to Chibi-chan, who's waiting impatiently, tapping her foot.

"Just five minutes, right?" Ikuto shudders as he looks at Kukai.

"Yes…just five minutes, then you can wash out your mouths." I say as I pull out my brand of mouthwash.

The two boys look at each fearfully, really wanting to leave, but they can't.

"Start…now!" Chibi announces loudly.

Ikuto presses his lips to Kukai, eyes closed tightly as Kukai sticks out his tongue. After the five minutes as requested, all the while I've been puking in a bucket, as well as Mika, they pull apart, tongues going back in their mouths as they grimace. Utau looks like she's died after watching the whole thing.

"Utau…are you all right?" I ask as I shake her shoulder.

"So…wrong…so…disgusting…my mind…soiled…" She mutters as she looks out in front of her, eyes unblinking.

"Poor girl…here you guys, use this." I say as I pass them each a bottle.

Ikuto takes a great mouthful, sloshing it around before spitting it out, repeating a second time for good measure. Kukai does the mouthwash and repeats five times to be sure.

"I never…ever want to do that again." Kukai shivers as he looks away from Ikuto.

"I agree. That was some fucked up shit." Ikuto pouts as he glares at Chibi.

"Perfect. This will definitely give us some points from yaoi fangirls." Chibi smirks as she puts away a camera.

After they say their good-byes, I rush back to the mike.

"Amu, wait a second!" I say into it.

"Yeah? What is it?" She asks as she jogs on stage.

"I need to borrow Ran for a few interviews."

"Okay…but what do I get?" She asks as she pulls out Ran's egg.

"Oh nothing…just this little bag with a small clipping of Tadase's hair in it." I smirk as I dangle it in front of her face, her eyes following it like a cat follows a fish.

"All right here." She says as she gives me Ran's egg and runs off with the bag.

"Sucker…can't tell the difference between Tadase's hair and a fake."

"What was it then?" Mika asks as I start tapping the egg.

"It was actually hair from a palomino's mane." I laugh as Ran peeks out.

Chibi then starts sniffing the air curiously, still unaware of her tail being on fire.

"Is it just me or is something burning? And is it hot in here or is that just me?" She inquires as she turns to me and Mika.

Normally I'd just let laugh at Chibi's stupidity, but being my co-host, I have to tell her the truth.

"Chibi-chan…your tail is on fire." I say bluntly as I point to said burning appendage.

"What?!" She yells as she lifts her tail and looks at the burning fur, the flame halfway down.

"What an idiot." I mutter as I look to Mika who's giggling at this.

"AIYEE! My tail is on fire! My tail is on fire! My tail is on fire!" She screams as she runs around the stage, reminding everyone of a certain little redhead genius we all grew up with. (If you don't know what I mean, I mean Dexter from Dexter's Laboratory)

"Idiot! Just stick it in water!" I shout as I watch her run like a chicken with its head chopped off.

Mika meanwhile is laughing her ass off, recording the whole thing with a camcorder.

"Payback's best served with fire and singed fur." She chuckles darkly as Chibi starts to roll on the floor, which has carpet on it.

"Moron! Don't set fire to the stage!" I yell as I rush off and come back with several buckets of water, one in my arms and four on my tail.

"Fire! Fuego! Feu! Help me! Aidez-moi! Assistance moi! Ayuda yo! " She spouts in several languages as I toss the water on her and then on the stage.

"Imbecile, this is why I one day hope that you'll be replaced." I mumble as I give her a towel.

"Hello! My tail was set ablaze!"

"And I don't care Miss set the stage on fire like a doofus." I snarl as I look to Ran, who's giggling at our argument.

"I heard you two were like water and vinegar! You two don't mix at all!" She cheers as she waves her little pompoms.

Chibi-chan climbed back on stage, giving Mika a death glare that has never been seen before, not even by me!

"YOU……ARE…. GOING…… TO DIE!" Shouts Chibi-chan as she pulls out her aluminum bat and starts swinging it at Mika wildly.

"CALM DOWN YOU DUMB CAT!" I shout.

"NEVER! SHE BURNED MY TAIL! SHE TOOK AWAY MY DIGNITY!" She replies not looking away from Mika.

"Like I'm scared of you kitty." Taunts Mika

"OH THAT'S IT!" Shouted Chibi-Chan as she chased Mika around stage.

"Obviously. Anyway, Ran…we need you to chara nari with Kukai for awhile."

"Sure! Kukai's heart…"

"Not again." He groans.

"Unlock!"

Light covers Kukai once again before revealing…

"Chara nari: Heart Jack!"

Kukai is now styling a dark red miniskirt, a white midriff, pink sneakers, and red and white pompoms.

"And you can't get out of that until we finish the guardians." I remind him as I look at Mika, who's taking pictures with her cell.

"Not too long, glad to hear that! Yay!" He says, well shouts as he waves his pompoms enthusiastically.

"But then you chara nari with Suu again." I add as I use my laptop to get rid of the damage to the carpet.

"Oh well! Let's go! To the end!"

"Oy…I think this chara nari only made him worse." I mutter as I look to Mika, who's still running from the furious Chibi-chan.

"My poor tail…can't you fix it Draggy?" Chibi pleads as she strokes her burnt tail, tears streaming down.

"I would if I could, but my laptop doesn't work on living things that already exist." '_More like I want you to learn a lesson, so I won't fix it._'

"This is so great." Mika says cruelly as she takes a picture of a crying Chibi.

"Right, either way, that's the show. It was nice having you here Kukai…"

"Great to be here!"

Chibi-chan had her opening and she took it, striking Mika in the knee. "YES REVENGE IS MINE!" She shouts as she puts a foot up on the couch like Captain Morgan.

"OW HOLY FLIP THAT WAS MY KNEE CAP!" Cried Mika, tears streaming down her face.

"Ow…this is bye for now." I mutter, rubbing my ears, completely oblivious to what's going on.

He then runs offstage, cheering while he's at it. I then turn to Mika as I hold out my hand.

"Nice having you back Mika…we'll see you when Ikuto comes on I assume?"

"Damn that Chibi, Damn that Chibi!" She murmerd under her breath as she rubbed her knee. Her attention snapped back to me." You know it, Chibi ain't hurting my nii-san with me around." She says as she turns to look at Chibi.

"Right…bye Mika. Hope you don't come back!" Said Chibi-chan with a wide smile.

"Chibi-chan! Be nice!" I say.

She hobbles off stage as I turn to Chibi-chan.

"If it makes you feel better, we can shave the remaining fur so it doesn't grow back uneven." I sigh as I sit next to her on the couch.

"Okay…"

"I'll get the razor. Before I forget, next guest is Nagihiko Fujisaki, our favorite dancer."

"I'd be happy if my tail was still beautiful."

"It'll be all right. Polls we'll be open until March 15th, see you all soon."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Dragonlover71491: Done! Though I hate what I had to do.

Chibi-chan: Ruin my tail…that's just…vile.

Dragonlover71491: It'll grow back by the time the next interview is ready. See you all soon. Speaking of which, I didn't know you knew all those languages.

Chibi-chan: o.o I don't… I only know minor Japanese…

Dragonlover71491: What- then… Oh never mind.

Chibi-chan: BYE! =3


	6. Nagihiko Fujisaki

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that are appearing here…but beware; they will be tortured…by my co-host, Dame-Desu-yo, AKA Chibi-chan.

Now here's our next guest: Nagihiko Fujisaki

* * *

Chapter 5: Nagihiko Fujisaki

"So tired…need to rest." I groan as I collapse in my chair and knock out, head on my desk.

A while later I wake up to see Chibi-chan standing over me with a marker, a mischievous smile on her face. I then grab a mirror and look, only to see my face covered in random doodles.

"Chibi-chan…why did you doodle on my face?" I ask irritably as I feel my eye twitch.

"I was bored…and look! My tail is fine!" She squeals as she waves her tail in my face, hitting me a few times.

"Remind me to kill you later." I mumble as I wipe the ink from my face, tail curling menacingly.

After I check to see that everything is as it should be, I smile at the audience as the lights switch on.

"Hello everyone, are you ready for more Anime Talk?" I question as I listen to the cheers of our audience.

"Draggy…don't we have something else to do before we start?" Chibi questions as she swishes her tail.

"You're right…" I say as I produce a mike and start speaking into it. "Kairi and Tadase, please report to the front stage."

The two then jog on stage, well…Tadase is skipping merrily up to us singing "Once Upon A Dream."

"All right you guys, time's up. Kairi, you don't need to act like Yaya anymore…and sorry, forgot to remind you that the dye and clips were supposed to come out when we interviewed Kukai." I laugh as I see him still bearing the hairdo we gave him.

"Thank you, I'm glad to hear that. Now if I can just clear this matter up…" He says as he points to his head.

"Of course, no problem." I say as I use my laptop to produce a tub of water.

I then pull out all the clips before I dunk his head in the water, washing out all the dye before pulling him out. I then pass him a towel, laughing on the inside since he resembles a drowned rat at the moment.

"Thank you very much, I'm sure Mika will be happy to know I'm back to normal." He laughs as he leaves the stage.

"Right, and Tadase, you can finally get out of that chara nari." I say as I hold out my hand.

Princessa separates from him and lands in my palm, happy to be back with me.

"Did you have fun?" I ask the chara as I cuddle her against my face.

"Yes, quite much. It was nice being your chara, though it was short Tadase-san." She says pleasantly as she curtsies in my palm.

"I'm glad to hear that, well…I must be going, guardian work and all that." He laughs nervously as he leaves.

"It was fun running around in a dress huh Tadase?" Said Chibi-chan giggling, looking at embarrassing photos of Tadase in a dress.

'_Guess he doesn't want to recall what happened during his chara nari._'

I then pull out all the envelopes addressed to our guest Nagihiko, all of them opened.

"Yeesh…this is certainly what I guess you could call pairing mania." I mutter as I write down all of the dares for him.

"What is it Draggy?" Chibi asks curiously as she looks over my shoulder.

"The majority of these dares and questions are Rimahiko related…it's quite a popular pairing from the looks of things." I answer as I look over the list.

"I see…I have an idea!" She yells as she runs off stage.

'_What is she up to now?_'

She then runs back in and drapes a rolled piece of what looks to be giant parchment in the background between the couch and my desk.

"What is that?"

"I'll be showing everyone what it is later." Chibi laughs as she seats herself on the couch.

"Right…why do I not feel safe when you say that?"

"Draggy…"

"Yes Chibi?"

"Can I introduce our guest?"

"All right, but don't do anything dumb."

Chibi then pulls out a megaphone, while I cover my ears.

"Let's welcome our favorite transvestite, Nagihiko Fujisaki!" She yells into the megaphone, causing me to flinch despite the fact my ears are covered.

"Ouch…Chibi, do me a favor…"

"What is it Draggy?"

"No more megaphone."

"Okay…"

Nagi jogs onto the stage and sits on the coach next to Chibi, smiling politely at us.

"Welcome Nagi to our show." I say pleasantly as I offer him a water bottle.

"Pleasure to be here…I'm still laughing about what happened to Kukai when he was here." He chuckles as he takes a sip.

"Understandable. Are you ready to answer a few questions?"

"Indeed…I'd be more than happy to." He smiles as Chibi drapes her tail over his shoulders.

"All right then. Our first question is from _sakura240_. But before we start, I'd like to invite a special guest to the show. Everyone please welcome _Reizei Nausicaa_," I say as the spotlight

A catgirl with straight black waist length hair, fringe (sticking all over the place) and two strips of white hair (the white strips are the ones that everyone tucks behind their ears because they always get in the way) with mismatching eyes; left: golden yellow, right: amethyst purple, with black cat ears and tail with white tips (has a big white ribbon on her tail) jogs on. She's wearing a white mini skirt with a black studded belt and numerous chains, black knee-length leggings with black lace at the bottom, simple white ballerina pumps with black buckles on the front, sleeveless jeans shirt with a white loosely tied tie with 'Naughty Catgirl' written on it in black, simple white collar with a small silver bell, small white bow on her left wrist along with a black studded wristband and a fingerless black, elbow-high, lace glove with white ribbon on her right hand. She also has white normal-length nails with black tips.

"Welcome Rei, we're happy to have you." I greet her as I shake her hand.

"I'm so pumped to be here! Chibi-chan!" She squeals as she glomps my co-host.

"Yayz! I have my own fan on the show!" Chibi yells as she hugs Reizei.

"Oh god there's two of them?! I'm going to die!" I yell in anguish as they cuddle each other like old friends.

"Perhaps we should continue with the show?" Nagi suggests as he looks at me while I suffer from shock.

"Right…the question is…" I say as Reizei squeezes between Nagi and Chibi on the couch.

_sakura240_

_Does he want to do anything to Rima right now? Even if its perverted things..._

"Heh heh…this is a bit unnerving. What's you're response to this unique question Nagi?" I ask nervously as I put the letter down.

"I do not have any intentions of doing anything improper to Rima-chan."

'BEEP!' is what we hear next to Chibi-chan.

"According to my lie detector, you're lying to us Nagi-kun." Chibi giggles as she pats the machine next to her on the armrest.

"You shouldn't lie Nagihiko." Reizei laughs at his discomfort.

"What?! I do _not_ want to do anything uncouth to Rima-chan!" Nagi protests as he glares at Chibi and Reizei.

'BEEP!'

"I swear I am not a pervert! I would never do anything so low as do something nasty to Rima-chan of all people! I'm telling the truth!"

'BEEP!' 'BEEP!' 'BEEP!'

"Would you shut that thing up?!"

"No way!" They say together in unison.

"Nagi…just tell the truth and they'll get rid of that thing." I sigh as I see Nagi getting an anger tic on his forehead.

"All right! I…have had some thoughts about Rima-chan."

'DING!'

"That's the truth!" Chibi laughs as she hugs the lie detector.

"Oh, Nagi is thinking about Rima? I wonder what he thinks about." Reizei says teasingly.

I give Nagi a surprised look as he looks away from me, a tiny blush on his face.

"Okay…let's move on to the next question. These next two are from _LaharlCrazy1120_."

_LaharlCrazy1120_

_questions:_

_1. Do you like cross-dressing?_

_2. Do you like Rima? I mean, you took her out for a parfait and all._

"Nagi…your response?" I say as I roll up the letter and place it on my desk.

"I don't _like_ cross-dressing, it's been done in my family for generations, it's normal for me." He explains as I give him an unsure look at his words.

"Right…and we're sane." Chibi snickers as she puts an arm across Reizei's shoulders.

"And what about Rima? How do you feel about her?" I push, knowing how he feels.

"She's all right…cute…funny…a pleasure to be around really…" He trails off as the blush from earlier comes back again.

"Right, but do you like her?" I ask as I lean in.

"…Yes."

"It's a confession folks!" Shouts Chibi-chan as she stands on the lie detector, arms raised.

"CHIBI-CHAN! Sit down!" I say as I pulled her tail, causing her to sit.

"Ow… that's my tail." Whined Chibi-chan.

"Great to hear, now our next set of questions are from _The 2 crazy Kats- Mika and M.Z._, my favorite person so far if I may say." I laugh as I open the letter.

_The 2 crazy Kats- Mika and M.Z_

_1. How the hell did no one notice u were a guy in a skirt? I mean seriously. U have a ** like other guys.._

_2. Do u like Rima-chan?_

_3. How did you feel as a cross-dresser?_

"Interesting questions…" I mutter as I turn to Nagi.

Reizei and Chibi are leaning towards him curiously, tails twitching.

"Well…through all the years I was pretending to be a girl…I had to be very cautious and alert of my environment so as to avoid discovery."

"Okay…but what about when you were in the locker room?"

We all stare at him intensely as he grows uncomfortable.

"I…had to go into a separate stall to make sure none of the girls noticed Captain Winky." He explains as I have a twitching eye now.

"Okay…thanks…the second question?"

"I believe it has been established that I like Rima, but not romantically." He says.

'BEEP!'

"I thought we got rid of that thing?" I mutter as Chibi and Reizei laugh.

"Okay…maybe I like her…a little." Nagi says.

'BEEP!'

"All right! I love Rima, I adore her, I want to shout it from the mountains! I want to marry her and have a family of twelve! I LOVE RIMA!" He shouts as he jumps on my desk.

'DING!'

I'm holding in my laughter very well, Chibi and Reizei on the other hand are laughing their asses off.

"HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Nagi sits back on the couch and pouts, clearly annoyed and embarrassed by the matter.

"Okay…and the last question?"

"I don't feel uncomfortable really…I guess I've grown used to it. And I hate to admit it, but I feel a small sense of pride in knowing I can imitate a female so well that no one realizes I'm a boy until I tell them." He says cheerfully as I nod in understanding.

Reizei and Chibi-chan are laughing like hyenas as they roll around in their seats.

"Good answer, time to move on to the next question. The question is from _shadowwolf1345_."

_shadowwolf1345_

_My question for Nagihiko:_

_Do you secretly enjoy cross-dressing?_

"I may do it, but I don't enjoy it." He says bluntly.

'DING!'

"Chibi-chan…" I growl.

"Yes?" She asks sweetly with doe-like eyes.

"Put that thing away before I decide to rip off your tail without anesthetic!" I roar, flames escaping my mouth.

"Yipe!" She says as she throws the lie detector away from her.

"Good…our last set of questions are from _Bluepanda800_."

_Bluepanda800_

_woo! Nagi I love you but don't be sad that I'm giving you up for dear Rima who_

_deserves you more! my question:_

_you know how ur a guy then how can Temari be a girl?_

_Is Temari really a girl?_

_If so what's with the voice when you were cleaning the halls?_

_This ones for Kukai did you really like Nadeshiko before you found out she was a guy?_

_Amu you're just dumb!_

"Well…I guess since I was learning to dance, and I felt I was not good enough, Temari came into existence since dancing is considered more for girls." Nagi explains as I listen to his answer.

"That makes sense." I mutter as I watch Reizei and Chibi twitch their ears at his answer.

"We agree…but we doubt we'd ever get guy charas if his theory's right!" They say in unison again, which is kind of creeping me out.

I then smirk as I grab my laptop and position my hands threateningly over the keys.

"Want me to give you boy charas?" I smirk as the both of them pull away in fear.

"NO!"

"I thought so…the next question Nagi?"

"Yes, Temari is a girl…as for the voice change thing…that happens when Temari feels very angry or really competitive." He explains, embarrassed by his chara's behavior.

"I see…now we have to bring back Kukai for just a little bit." I announce as I pull out a microphone.

"Wait, isn't he still…?" Chibi says before Kukai back flips, yes _back flips_ onto the stage.

"A-N-I-M-E-T-A-L-K! What's that spell? Anime Talk!" Kukai cheers as I cover my eyes to avoid the horror, since he's doing the splits.

Nagihiko's eye is twitching a bit while Reizei and Chibi are laughing so hard that they fall on the floor.

"Kukai, we need you to answer a question for us." I say as I walk over to him, hands over my ears.

"SURE! I'M HAPPY TO!"

"My ears…did you honestly like Nadeshiko before you found out she was a guy?" I inquire as I rub my ears to get the feeling back in them.

"YES! SHE WAS REALLY COOL! BUT I STILL LIKE NAGI DESPITE EVERYTHING!"

"Thanks for telling us that, now you can leave." I mutter as I shove him off the stage.

"Looks like Draggy is suffering from some hearing loss." Chibi giggles as I sit in my chair.

"Seems so." Reizei laughs.

"Do you want me to skin you two alive?" I mutter darkly as I glare at them, teeth and fangs bared.

"NO! WE WANT TO LIVE!"

"I thought so…anyway, now's the time for "Chibi-chan's Dare Corner," I hope you're ready Nagihiko." I say as I watch Chibi drag Reizei over to the rolled up paper she put up earlier.

"On three we roll it open." Chibi says as she goes to one end, Reizei taking the other end nodding in understanding.

"What in the world…?" I inquire before they pull it open.

"ONE TWO THREE!" Chibi shouts as they unveil the paper, which turns out to be a poster.

It has a picture of Rima and Nagihiko in the center, a heart surrounding them with the words "Rimahiko 4ever!" above them in red.

"Hate to say it, but this is appropriate for this." I say as I pull out the list of dares I made earlier.

"Appropriate for what?" Nagi asks as I grab the mike again.

"You'll see. Rima Mashiro please report to the front stage, Rima Mashiro please report to the front stage."

Rima walks onto the stage and gives Nagi a tiny, and I mean tiny, almost unnoticeable smile as she walks over to my desk.

"Thank you for coming Rima…wait a second." I say as I type on my laptop.

A red love seat is produced next to the original couch, and using my tail I place both Nagi and Rima on it.

"Why are we…?" Rima starts to ask.

"You'll see…our first dare is from _sakura240_." I smirk.

_sakura240_

_for the dare, i would want him to get Rima and french kiss her for 5 minute straight!_

"WHAT?!" They both shout as they stare at the paper I wave in front of their faces.

"You have to do it." I laugh as I pull out a timer.

"YEAH!" Chibi and Reizei say together.

"Oh…fine." Rima says as a blush takes over her face.

"Relax…besides, I know you want to…" I smirk as Nagi and Rima face each other.

"Only five minutes Rima-chan." Nagi mutters as he brings his face closer to Rima's.

"Right…five minutes." Rima mutters as she closes her eyes.

Nagi presses his lips to Rima's gently before slipping his tongue into the mix, making the little blonde squeak before she relaxes and goes with the flow. By the end of five minutes they're arms are wrapped around each other passionately as I shout…

"Okay! Time's up you two!"

Nagi and Rima pull away from each other reluctantly as they both blush, while Chibi, Reizei, and myself giggle at their embarrassment.

"All right, the next dare is from _LaharlCrazy1120_." I smirk as I show them the letter again.

_LaharlCrazy1120_

_Nagi: then have him makeout with Rima for 30 minutes xD_

"What's with people pairing us up?" Rima asks as she blushes even deeper than last time.

"Well…if you noticed the poster my co-host graciously put up, you'd see." I chuckle as I prepare the timer.

"But half an hour…that's a bit excessive in my opinion." Nagi adds as he twiddles his thumbs nervously.

"Maybe, but you two still have to do it." Chibi and Reizei laugh together as they pull out a camcorder.

But I snatch it away from them before they can do anything.

"Sorry guys, but no video." I say with authority as I put the device in my desk.

"Aw poo." They mutter as they turn away from me, tails twitching and ears flat against their heads.

"Jeeze…they're like twins." I mutter tiredly as I look to Rima and Nagi.

"For the record, I didn't enjoy that kiss, and I'm not going to enjoy this." Rima says defiantly as she looks to Nagihiko.

"Just do it." I say casually as I flick the tip of my tail.

Nagi takes a hold of Rima's waist before pressing his lips to hers again. Rima's hands end up slipping into Nagi's hair as they get into the heat of the moment, Nagihiko's own hands going to wrap around her petite body. By the end of it, Nagihiko has Rima lying back on the couch as he rubs her hip.

"Okay, that's enough lovebirds!" I shout as I hit the button on the timer.

They instantly pull themselves apart from each other, both of them panting and out of breath.

"I…didn't enjoy that." Rima mutters as she fixes her hair.

"Me…either." Nagi replies as he pulls up his sleeve on his right shoulder, which appears to have a hickey on it now.

'BEEP'

"CHIBI-CHAN!"

"OK!!! Sorry."

"Glad to be done with that, but now we have a few dares from _The 2 crazy Kats- Mika and M.Z._" I laugh since this is going to be a little awkward.

_The 2 crazy Kats- Mika and M.Z._

_DARES!!_

_1. Turn in2 Nadeshiko and bring Amu on for a lil bit!_

_2. Kiss Rima!_

_3. Chara-nari with KusuKusu!_

_4. Since Im feeling nice... And to make up for burning Chibi's tail.. Chibi_

_can do whatevr she wants with u and dare u one dare herself._

"Do these people enjoy torturing me? And these are supposed to be my fans?" Nagi huffs as I pat his shoulder sympathically.

"Some are fans, others are doing this for a laugh." I sigh as I type on my laptop.

A dressing room is then produced in front of us as I lean back and smile at my work.

"There you are, now you just do the clothes change thing and turn into Nadeshiko." I say as I wave my hand at him.

"Right…thanks." He mutters as he goes in.

About a minute passes before "Nadeshiko" comes out in skinny jeans and a hot pink tanktop, hair in a high ponytail as usual.

"Good, now for the other thing we need…Amu please report to the front, Nadeshiko's here to see you!" I yell into the mike.

Amu then dashes onto the stage, a bright smile on her face as she tackles "Nadeshiko" in a hug.

"Nadeshiko! I missed you!" She squeals as Rima glares at him.

"I missed you too Amu-chan. But why are you wearing Ikuto's clothes?" Replies "Nadeshiko" as "she" returns the hug.

"It was a dare I received in my interview…" Groans Amu as she huggles her best friend.

"I'm glad to see you two back together…but back to the matter at hand…Nadeshiko, you need to do something to Rima." I say as I wiggle my eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh…right…"

"Nadeshiko" walks over to Rima and kisses her on the cheek, right in front of Amu.

"Uh…is there something about this I should know?" Amu inquires awkwardly as I giggle behind my hand.

"Just a simple dare Amu. Rima, we need to borrow Kusukusu for a bit." I laugh as I think of the result.

"Here." Rima says as she passes me her chara's egg.

"Thank you." I say as I tap the egg, Chibi-chan and Reizei watching curiously as I do so.

The little clown chara pops out of the egg and lands in my palm as I shake her tiny hand with my finger.

"Hello Kusukusu, I need you to do something for me." I giggle as she makes a face at me.

"Sure, what is it?" She asks as I turn to "Nadeshiko," a smile on my face as Chibi-chan and Reizei giggle in anticipation.

"I just need you to chara nari with "Nadeshiko" for a little while." I say as I place the chara on "Nadeshiko's" shoulder.

"Okay! "Nadeshiko's" heart…" The chara giggles as she makes the unlock symbol with her hands.

"Oh dear…" Nagi…I mean "Nadeshiko" says nervously.

"Unlock!"

After the usual show of bright lights, "Nadeshiko" has now become…

"Chara nari: Clown Maihime!"

He/she is now sporting a pair of red baggy clown pants with sakura blossoms, a big orange shirt, white make up, and a big red nose.

I laugh good-naturedly in my chair while Chibi and Reizei fall to the floor laughing. Amu and Rima are giggling at the new transformation as "Nadeshiko" pulls off the nose.

"I'm glad to see that everyone else is having a good time over this."

"I'm sorry…either way, I think that's enough." I say through a giggle as I hold out my palm.

Kusukusu separates from "Nadeshiko" and lands in my palm, laughing as she usually does.

"Did I do good?"

"You did great…thanks for doing this for us." I tell her as I give her a little kiss on the head before giving her back to Rima.

"Now that was funny!" Reizei and Chibi laugh together as they sit back on the couch.

"All right…Chibi-chan, what do you want "Nadeshiko" to do for a dare?"

Chibi-chan smiles deviously. "Oh I know exactly what I will do…" Said Chibi-chan with a big smile. "I DARE YOU TO SHOW THE ENTIRE SCHOOL THAT YOU ARE BOTH Nagihiko and Nadeshiko!" She shouted.

"WHAT!?" Nagi and I shout together.

"Huh? What do you mean Nagi's Nadeshiko?" Amu inquires as she gazes at the cross-dresser and me.

"Amu…the truth is that Nagihiko is/was Nadeshiko. It's traditional in his family to have their sons raised as girls, in order to perform dance more effectively." I explain as I pat her shoulder.

"Wait…you mean to tell me my best friend was actually a guy?!" She shouts as she points at Nagi.

"Yeah, didn't you ever notice that when Nagihiko is with you, Nadeshiko isn't, and vice versa?" I ask as I have her sit on the couch.

"Then that means, that I, that he, and…oh." Amu stutters before she faints.

"Oh boy, I think the truth was too much for her." I mutter as I use my wings to fan her.

"Seems so…of all the things you could have had me do, you choose this?" Nagi asks as Chibi giggles.

"Yes!"

"Hold it for a minute…" I mutter as I type on my computer for a sec.

"What are you doing?" Rima asks as she tries to wake up Amu using smelling salts to wake her.

"Typing out Nagi's location for Chibi's dare." I say as I press the "enter" key.

We're all transported to the auditorium at Seiyo Academy, where the entire student body has gathered. I push Nagi forward with my tail towards the podium, pointing to him, then to the crowd, and back again. He taps the microphone a few times before speaking…

"Everyone…I have an announcement to make."

The students start to murmur among themselves as Nagi clears his throat.

"The truth is…Nadeshiko isn't my twin sister…I _was_ Nadeshiko, for several years of my life."

"Oh please, prove it." One boy scoffs at Nagi.

Nagi moves from behind the podium to stand on the stage in view of the crowd. Pulling a hair tie from his pocket, he puts his hair up and smiles at the audience.

"See? I am telling the truth." He says in Nadeshiko's voice.

Everyone faints, the shock of the fact that Nadeshiko was actually a dude making its mark. We all turn to Chibi who's laughing at the mess she's made.

"I guess being truthful can have its consequences." She giggles as I use my laptop to take us back.

As soon as we're back at the studio, Amu wakes up from her fainting spell.

"You feeling okay Amu?" I ask as I help her sit up.

"Yeah…I'm okay."

She then looks at Nagi, who's slightly turned away due to embarrassment.

"Nagi…"

"Amu-chan, I'm sorry I lied, I meant to tell you someday." Nagi tries to explain, but Amu stops him.

"It's all right, I understand." She smiles gently as she hugs Nagi, who returns the hug happily.

"Glad to see that's over." I mutter as I sit at my desk.

Chibi sits back on the couch as I pull out the list again.

"Okay…our next few dares are from _KukaiXxUtau_."

_KukaiXxUtau_

_Dares:_

_well nagi i am a rimahiko fan soo please make out with Rima-chan for about 5minutes!!~_

_tell Rima-chaan how you deeply love her~_

_i think thaat's it!_

"I think the fans are trying to get you two together." I laugh as I grab the timer once again.

"Seems so…" Nagihiko sighs as he swiftly kisses Rima again.

'_Eager aren't we?_'

After five minutes of making out again, they pull apart, both of them blushing.

"Glad you two are cooperating…Nagi, don't you have something to say to Rima?" I say, a mischievous smirk on my face.

"Uh…"

"Let's see if we can remedy that shyness." I laugh as I pull out a syringe.

"What are you going to do with that?" He asks as I grab his arm.

"This." I reply before I stick him.

His eyes then glaze over as he turns to Rima.

"What did you give him?" Rima inquires as she skooches away from Nagi.

"Truth serum." I smirk as I recline in my chair.

"Rima…I love you, I need you more than air, than food, with you I could care less about the world. All I need is you. I love everything about you: your hair, your eyes, your smile, even the way you tease me." He blurts out, still under the serum's influence.

Rima blushes heavily just as Nagi snaps out of it, shaking his head and looking around.

"What just happened?" He asks as I laugh.

"You just told Rima you love her." I giggle.

"Oh…" He says as he blushes.

"Yeah…next few dares are from _shadowwolf1345_."

_shadowwolf1345_

_Dares for Nagihiko:_

_1) Dress up as a clown and do Bala-Balance with Rima._

_2) Get tied to a chair and have to listen to the Barney theme song for 10_

_whole minutes._

_3) Chara nari with Yoru and harass Chibi-chan until she snaps._

_4) Confess his love to Nikaido-sensei and ask if the two of them can get_

_married while everyone is watching_

"This will not be fun…" I mutter as I head backstage.

"You're going to leave us with them?" Rima asks nervously, pointing at Chibi-chan and Reizei.

"Oh right…Chibi, Rei, please behave until I get back." I tell them as I glare at them, mostly at Chibi-chan.

"We will!"

"Good."

As I go to the back and grab a costume from a rack, I notice Ikuto is lounging in a chair, apparently asleep.

"I need to borrow Yoru anyway, might as well get him now." I mutter as I walk over to Ikuto.

I poke his face once and he opens one eye, looking at me as I unfurl my wings.

"What?"

"I need to borrow Yoru for a bit." I say bluntly as I hide the clown costume behind me.

"Why should I give him to you?"

I then smile evilly as I pull out a photo from behind my back.

"Because if you don't, this little photo of you when you were five gets posted on the net." I laugh as I hold out my hand expectantly.

He drops Yoru's egg in my hand and I bow my head in thanks.

"Thanks Ikuto, I appreciate the help."

"Yeah…whatever."

As I walk back onto the stage, I notice that Nagi and Rima look a little harassed. I then turn to Chibi-chan and Reizei, who are looking at me innocently.

"What did you do?"

"We did nothing!"

"They tried to make me chara nari with Rhythm." Rima says as I walk over to my desk.

"I ask for the simplest thing and you can't do that." I hiss angrily as I walk to Chibi and grab one of her ear.

"Ouch! Let go!" She squeals as I twist her ear in my hand.

"Then let that be a lesson to you!" I snarl as I drop her on the floor.

"Meanie butt." She whispers.

"I heard that!" I yell as I pass the costume to Nagi.

I point to the changing room I made earlier and sit at my desk and wait. A little later Nagi comes out wearing large overalls, an oversized shirt, and an orange wig.

"Okay…Rima…" I mutter as I glance at my claws.

"All right." She says as she stands next to Nagi.

"On three. One…two…three!" Chibi, Reizei, and I say together.

"Bala-Balance!" Rima and Nagi say together, Rima doing it perfectly like always, but even more surprising is that Nagi does too.

We clap for the two of them as I pull out a chair and rope with my tail.

"Great work you two, but now's the time for the next dare." I smirk as I grab Nagi after he's changed back into his regular clothes, putting him in the chair before tying him up.

"Is this necessary?" He asks as I tie the knot.

"It said and I quote "_tied to a chair_" Nagi, now to put you in the room with the television and have you listen to the Barney theme for ten minutes." I laugh as I shove him in a random room and lock it.

10 minutes later…

"Think he's okay?" Reizei asks as she looks at Chibi-chan.

"I don't think so, I hate that song too." Chibi responds as her tail poofs up.

"Time's up, time to let him out." I mutter as I unlock the door.

I pull out Nagihiko, who's twitching a bit as he comes into the light.

"Nagi…are you okay…?" Rima inquires as she feels his forehead.

"So…annoying…too…stupid…can't think straight." He mutters as I untie him.

"Oh boy, I think he's in shock or something." I say as I grab a bucket of water.

I dump it on him without warning, causing him to shout in shock as I smile.

"Feel better?" I ask as I pull out a towel

"Much." He mutters as he takes it.

"Okay…time for us to grab Yoru." I say as I tap the egg.

"What do you want nya?" Yoru asks as he peeks out at me through a crack.

"I need you to chara nari with Nagi for a bit."

"Nya what's in it for me?" He inquires as he floats in front of my face.

I pull out a container of anchovies and wave it in his face.

"Will these anchovies suffice?" I ask as I open it and offer him one of the smelly, salty fish.

"Nya!" Yoru shouts as he grabs the fish and starts to eat it with relish.

After he finishes, he tries to garb another, but I pull it away.

"You get the whole thing if you chara nari with Nagi." I smirk as I watch him glare at me, but his eyes fill with sparkles at the thought of his prize.

"All right nya! Nagihiko's heart…" Yoru shouts out as he floats to Nagihiko.

"Not again."

"Unlock!"

One light show later…

"Chara nari: Kitty Jumper!"

Chibi and Reizei collapse on the ground in fits of laughter at Nagi's new chara nari. Poor Nagi is now sporting a pair of black jeans, a blue muscle t-shirt, red fingerless gloves, white and blue sneakers, a purple tail, fingernails- turned-claws, and purple cat ears.

"Chibi…you forgot the other half of the dare, didn't you?" I mutter as Nagi examines his new tail curiously.

"Please, how could this guy harass me?" Chibi laughs as she looks at him.

Nagi then does an Ikuto smirk before he walks over to Chibi. Before she can comprehend what's happened, he grabs her tail and pulls on it until she screams.

"Let me go! That hurts!"

"No way kitten, this is too much fun."

"Ouch! Okay! That's it! I'm getting my lasers!" She growls as she pulls her tail away and grabs her remote.

She presses a button and Nagi is covered in red spots of light. She smiles insanely before she brings her finger close to the red button that says "fire."

"Oh my god! Run for cover!" I shout as I grab Reizei and Rima and dive under my desk.

Chibi presses the button and hell breaks loose. Laser beams are shooting all over the place, but Nagi is dodging them all with ease.

"Stay still so I can fry you transvestite!"

"No way!" Nagi laughs as he dances to avoid the lasers.

"Chibi! Turn off the lasers! You're gonna kill us!" I shout from behind my desk, narrowly avoiding being fried by one of the beams.

"Okay…" She chirps as she hits the "off" button.

I stagger out from behind my desk, Rima and Reizei following me as we look at the damage. Everything has holes in it and has been blackened by ash. Yoru separates from Nagi as I turn to Chibi and grab her neck.

"Now you see why I hate the fact you actually got those damn things." I snarl, saliva dripping from my jaws.

"Hehehe…oops?"

"Oops isn't going to pay for the damages." I sigh as I grab my laptop, which has somehow survived the ordeal.

A few minutes of typing later and the furniture is fixed.

"Why didn't you fix the stage too Draggy?" Chibi asks as I glare at her.

"Because I'm going to make you pay for the damages." I snarl as I produce a new mike.

"But that's not fair!"

"You need to learn responsibility. Nikaido please report to the front, Guardians and Tsukiyomis please report to the front." I say wearily as I look at my poor stage.

They all come on stage, looking around at the damage caused by my stupid co-host.

"If you're wondering about how this happened, ask her." I breathe as I point my tail at Chibi.

She just smiles innocently as Yoru floats over to Ikuto, the anchovies in hand.

"Nagi…you know what to do."

"I can't believe I'm doing this." He mutters as I watch him approach the teacher/former Easter employee.

Everyone watches them curiously before Nagi says…

"Nikaido-sensei, I love you, will you marry me?"

Ikuto chokes on an anchovy, Utau looks like she's going to throw up, Amu faints, Yaya is laughing, Kairi's left eye is twitching, Tadase is blushing, Kukai is cheering, Rima is emotionless, and as for me, Reizei, and my co-host, well…

"That's so wrong." I mutter.

But Reizei and Chibi-chan are on the floor laughing, holding their sides.

"So funny!" They squeal.

"Okay, show's over. You can all leave." I mutter as I grab a bottle of water.

"Well, that was…unexpected." Nikaido mutters under his breath as he leaves with the others.

As soon as they're gone, Nagihiko collapses on the love seat next to Rima.

"I never want to be reminded of that ever again." He sighs as I pass him a bottle of water.

"Agreed. The last two dares are from _Bluepanda800_." I sigh as I rub my temples.

_Bluepanda800_

_and my dare:_

_I dare you to annoy Draggy-chan for the rest of the chapter!_

_And to kiss rima for 10mins._

"Again with the smooching." I say exasperatedly as I see Nagi already getting to it.

"He seems more than happy with this." Chibi comments as Nagi wraps his arms around Rima.

"Rima doesn't seem to mind." Reizei adds as Rima shoves Nagi back on the couch.

After ten minutes of snogging, I blow a whistle to snap them out of it.

"Okay…that's done." I sigh.

"Okay…that's done." Nagi repeats.

"Nagi, quit that."

"Nagi, quit that."

"I'm serious."

"I'm serious."

"Just leave, it was nice having you here."

"Just leave, it was nice…"

"GET OUT!" I scream, my stress levels at the boiling point.

"Sorry!" He squeaks before running off, afraid of what I'll do.

I sigh heavily as I turn to Rima and Reizei.

"It was nice to have you two here. Rei…" I say, walking over to her and shaking her hand.

"Yeah?"

"I was glad to have you her, despite what happened. And you'll be here for Ikuto, right?"

"Yup!"

"Great, you'll be able to see Mika then. Rima…"

She turns to look at me.

"Thanks for your help, and we'll see you for your interview in a little bit." I smile as I shake her hand.

"Yes, we will."

They both leave the stage quietly as I relax in my chair. But then I hold Princessa's egg in my hand, looking at it worriedly.

"What's the matter Draggy?" Chibi asks worriedly

"Princessa needs a home since she isn't really my chara."

"Oh…I wish I could help." She sighs as I glance at her.

I then smile before I place Princessa's egg in Chibi's hands before I dash off stage, yelling…

"She's yours now Chibi-chan!"

"Oh really? Yay! Wait a minute…I don't want to be a girly girl!"

"Too late! And before I forget, Rima is our next guest and polls will be open until April 1st, April Fool's Day!" I shout off stage, laughing at Chibi's misfortune.

Princessa pops out and smiles at Chibi before saying…

"We'll have so much fun together."

Chibi looks at the chara before screaming…

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Dragonlover71491: That's done.

Chibi-chan: Wee! I used my lasers!

Dragonlover71491: Here's so milk to shut you up.

Chibi-chan: Yay milk!

Dragonover71491: See you all soon.


	7. Rima Mashiro

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that are appearing here…but beware; they will be tortured…by my co-host, Dame-Desu-yo, AKA Chibi-chan.

Now here's our next guest: Rima Mashiro

* * *

Chapter 6: Rima Mashiro

"Why do I feel like this is going to be a bad day?" I moan as I press an ice pack to my head.

Chibi-chan then waltzes onto the stage in a white dress, humming gaily as she tosses flowers about. There's also a tiny silver tiara on her head.

'_I guess that's Princessa's symbol of a chara change._' "I see Princessa is a positive influence on you." I laugh as I remove my ice pack, watching as Chibi-chan settles on the couch and crosses her legs like a proper young lady.

"I think so too." She chirps as she brushes off her dress and smiles serenely.

'_Now this I could get used to._' I think contentedly as I lounge back in my seat.

Then the tiara disappears and Chibi is growling at me.

"I want this annoying chara away from me!" She screeches as she shoves Princessa's egg in my face.

"I can't do that, she's yours now." I smirk as I take the egg and cuddle it against my cheek.

"No! I hate being a girly girl!" She whines loudly as Princessa pops out and lands on Chibi's head.

"Don't be like that, a proper young lady must smile and be gay! From a lady who's loud and rude to one who's proper and quiet…" Chirps my chara as she pats Chibi.

"Oh no. Don't you…!"

"Chara change!"

I just laugh at Chibi as she forces a smile on her face before turning to me.

"I hate this." She says through her teeth.

"Too bad…now to welcome our guest. Everyone please welcome everyone's favorite little blonde: Rima Mashiro!"

Rima then walks onto the stage and settles on the couch next to Chibi, giving all of us a tiny smile.

"Welcome Rima, I hope the ride wasn't too much trouble." I say as I give her a cup of freshly brewed tea.

"It was fine, and thank you for the tea." She says as she takes a sip, seemingly content.

"Glad to hear…I do hope you aren't sore about all the snogging you had to do with Nagihiko." I laugh nervously as I think of our last interview.

"Actually…" She starts to say, tiny blush on her face as she smiles.

"What is it Rima?" Chibi and I ask as we lean toward her.

"Well…Nagi and I are…together." She giggles as she puts her cup down.

"What?!"

" AW! It's so cute seeing young love!!!" Shouted Chibi-chan.

"Yes…after his interview…well…we talked, went to a movie, dinner, and…he asked me to be his girlfriend. And I said yes." She giggles as she thinks of her newly acquired boyfriend.

"Well…that's a surprise." I mutter as I pull out the mailbag.

Rima just laughs at us as I pull out the first letter.

"Now that we're over the shock, our first question is from _sakura240_."

_sakura240_

_rima, i would ask her if she loves nagi or not!_

"I believe since we are going out, it's obvious that I do love Nagi." She laughs as I nod in understanding.

"Right. Our next few questions are from _Calm and Crazy_." I say as I pull out another paper.

_Calm and Crazy_

_Calm:_

_Rima, is there any other person you like?_

_What would you wish for if you got the embryo?_

_^-^ (By the way, I happen to like Tadase all you people that think he's_

_TadaGAY)_

_Crazy:_

_Rima, have you ever wore pink?_

_Who do you love most!? *nudge, nudge, wink, wink*_

"All right, Rima your answers?"

"Besides Nagi…I like all the guardians, but only as friends."

"I see, and what would you wish for if you had the Embryo?"

"That's a hard one…" She mutters as she closes her eyes and thinks.

She then smirks a little as she looks at Chibi and I.

"If I had the Embryo…everything would be a gag for everyone to laugh at, everyone would wear funny clothes, and I'd be laughing it up." She snickers as both Chibi and I back away slowly.

"I see…and I've seen the series, and I've seen you wear pink a few times." I laugh as a sweatdrop appears on my head.

"True. And like I said before, I love Nagi, very much mind you." She laughs as I slip out a new set of papers.

"Of course…now before we move to the next questions, let's welcome back an old friend…" I smirk evilly as my glasses glint.

"An old friend? Oh no, you don't mean…"

"Everyone, please welcome back Mika!" I shout enthusiastically as I point to my left.

Mika rushes on stage and glomps Rima.

"Rima-chan! So KAWAII!" She squees as she tightens her hold on the little queen.

Rima looks at me questioningly as I shrug my shoulders.

"This is Mika…and she sees you as a little sister; which explains the random glomping." I sigh as I readjust my glasses.

"Oh…it's nice to meet you Mika onee-chan." Rima smiles as she returns Mika's hug.

"So adorable…" Mika coos as she plops herself on the couch next to Rima, knocking Chibi off without a care.

"Ouch! Hey!" Chibi snarls as I grab her with my tail before I plop her in a new chair.

"Pipe down and let's move on. Mika, these are your questions for Rima."

_The 2 crazy Kats- Mika and M.Z _

_Chibi U OWE ME!!_

_1. U R SO ADORABLE RIMA-CHAN!! I NOW DUB U MY LIL SISTER!!_

_2. Do u love Nagi?_

"As I've said before, I love my Nagi-kun."

Mika, Chibi, and I laugh at her answer as I dig around in the mailbag again.

"Okay, these questions are from _Bluepanda800_." I giggle as I flip the letter open.

_Bluepanda800_

_lol questions for rima_

_why do you 'hate' nagi (he's aweshum)_

_what really happened on the parfit date?_

_just admit u wanna snog his face off (nagi's)_

"Okay…Rima, your response."

"I hated Nagi before because I felt he was trying to take my best friend away. I guess I was being a little paranoid." She sighs as she leans on Mika.

"I understand Rima-chan." Mika says as she cuddles Rima.

"This girl is nuts…she's making members of the SC cast her family for goodness sake! And she looks nothing like them!" Chibi complains as she waves her arms around exasperatedly.

"You say something you little thorn in my side?!" Mika snarled as she produced fox fire in her hand.

Chibi eeps as she hides behind me, afraid that her tail will be put on fire again. I just shake my head at her as I turn back to the "sisters."

"To get back on track…what _did_ happen on the parfait date?" I sigh, patting Chibi reassuringly on the head.

"We got a parfait together, got to know each other a bit more, I treated Nagi a bit more kindly after that, but not by much." Rima sighs as Mika cuddles her more, the cat/fox being too weak to resist the cuteness that is Rima.

"I see…and the last statement?" I inquire as Chibi sits in the chair unsurely as she watches Mika.

"…That's private." Rima mutters as she turns away with a blush.

'BEEP!'

I turn to Chibi and grab the damn lie detector with my tail before I throw it off the stage. She just laughs nervously as I return to my seat.

"Now…our next few questions are from _Reizei Nausicaa_."

_Reizei Nausicaa_

_question for rima;_

_you know all your snogs with nagi during his interview? did you really hate them? or do you still dream about them at night? want more maybe?_

"Rima?" I mutter as I incinerate Rei's letter.

"I admit that I didn't really hate them…and yes…I dream about them at night sometimes…and I wouldn't object to more." She sighs blissfully as she slouches against the couch.

"So kawaii!" Mika coos as she pats Rima on the head.

"Seems you're content with your relationship. Our last few questions are from _AngelTales_."

_AngelTales_

_Questions: _

_Rima, do you ever think of Nagihiko?_

_Who would you rather choose, Nagihiko or Kirishima?_

"Obviously…he is my boyfriend."

"Of course. And question two."

"What do you think?"

"Oh duh. Now's the time for "Chibi-chan's Dare Corner," you ready Rima-chan?"

She nods confidently as I pull a letter from the mailbag with my tail.

"Our first dare is from _sakura240_…Rima will like this." I smirk as I eye the little blonde.

_sakura240_

_for the dare, i would want her to get nagi and french kiss him for 5 minute straight!_

"I certainly don't object…" Rima giggles as I pull out my mike.

"Indeed. Nagihiko, please report to the front, your lady love needs you." I croon into the mike as I recline myself contentedly.

Nagi jogs onto the stage and smiles sweetly as he spots Rima. He gives her a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek as he sits next to her on the couch, Mika feeling a bit uncomfortable since they're a couple, and thus need their space.

"Mika…you can sit in my chair for a bit." I state as I pull out my chair and allow her to plop herself in it.

"How come she can sit in your chair, but I can't?" Chibi whines as her ears lay flat against her head.

"Because…she doesn't drive me up the wall like someone else I know." I mutter darkly as I sit on my desk, pulling a timer from my pocket.

Rima whispers the dare in Nagi's ear as he smiles widely at what he hears.

"Five minutes you two." I say as I get ready, tail twitching a bit.

But Nagi's all over it as he dips Rima and starts snogging her like there's no tomorrow.

"Talk about a fast worker…" I mutter as I hit the timer.

Five minutes of snogging later…

"Okay you two, times up!" I call as I stop the timer.

The two of them pull apart, blushes on their faces after having to smooch once again.

Mika is giggling at the Rimahikoness as I shake my head at them, Chibi pouting in her seat as she glares at Mika.

"I DON'T SEE WHY SHE GETS THE HOST CHAIR!" She shouts indignantly as I unfurl my wings.

All Chibi receives is a hit in the back of the head from my tail.

"I swear…next few dares are from _Calm and Crazy_." I sigh as I flip the letter open.

_Calm and Crazy_

_Calm: I dare Rima to tell Amu what she thinks of her and tell Chibi-chan she's amazing _

_Crazy: Yay! I dare Rima to smile!_

"Guess we need to call Amu up…"

Chibi-chan is giggling because Amu is still in Ikuto's clothes at the moment.

"Quit laughing Chibi. Amu, we need you out front!" I shout into my mike, glancing over at my co-host with a withering look.

Amu rushes onto the stage, her oversized hand-me-downs tripping her on her way.

"I thought you could move in those fine Amu?" I inquire as Amu picks herself off the floor.

"I had clips on the pant legs, but I can't find them." She mutters, rubbing her face with the oversized sleeve of Ikuto's shirt.

"Here, let me fix that." I mutter as I pull out my laptop.

A few seconds of typing later, Amu's finds Ikuto's clothes now fit her snuggly.

"That'll fix the problem." I smile as I put the laptop away for now.

"Thanks." Amu mutters as she walks over to Rima and Nagi, squeezing herself in.

"Good, Rima, what do you think of Amu?" I sigh as I watch Chibi bat her tail out of boredom.

"Amu is a good friend, she listens to other people's problems, and she offers solutions to help. She's always putting others before herself in all situations, even if she suffers for it. She's a good person." Rima replies as I nod my head approvingly.

"Aw! Rima-chan!" Amu coos as she huggles her friend.

Rima returns the hug happily before I clear my throat.

"Uh…Rima, you have something to say to Chibi I believe?" I say casually as I file my claws.

She turns to glare at Chibi before she takes a deep breath.

"Chibi-chan…"

"Yes Rima-chan?"

"You're an amazing co-host who makes the show fun." Rima mutters before she turns her head away.

"Thank you!" Chibi-chan gushes like an idiot.

"Rima…" I say as I pull out an instant camera.

"Yes?"

"Smile for the camera." I smirk as I zoom in on her.

She just smiles cutely as I take the picture, put it in an envelope, and send it to Crazy from _Calm and Crazy_ via a mini black European dragon.

"Good. Now our next few dares are from _tsuki-tori_, who's joining us by the way. So please, help me welcome miss tsuki to the show." I say enthusiastically as I point to my left.

tsuki is a bit weird looking at first glance. She has brown bunny ears, a black cat tail with a bow and ribbon (think Ichigo from Tokyo Mew Mew), and her brown hair is messy with blonde streaks in it. She's wearing a pair of black jeans, blue sneakers, and a pink sweater. (Sorry, no sense of fashion).

"Welcome tsuki." I greet as I shake her hand.

"I'm glad to be here, and Chibi?" She asks as she walks over to my co-host.

"Yes."

'WHACK!'

Chibi is now on the floor twitching, while tsuki is standing over her with a bamboo staff in her hand.

"I always wanted to do that…" tsuki chirps merrily as she sits next to me on my desk.

"Owie!!!" Shouts Chibi-chan

"Good aim." I mutter as we all look at Nagi as he pokes my co-host with a random stick.

"Either way, let's move onto the dares…" I sigh as I flip the paper open.

_tsuki-tori_

_DARES:_

_ Chibi-chan with EMOTION until Draggy says to let go_

_ bala-balance purposely_

_-nari with eru_

_ half a love potion with Nagi_

_ a game of volleyball against a hyped up Saaya (1-on-1)_

_ohs and make rima charanani with ran while ur at it to please!Thanks!_

"This is going to be bad." I mutter as I use my laptop to produce another couch for tsuki, Amu, and Chibi, who's finally woken up.

Rima is glaring at tsuki as she walks over to Chibi and hugs her around the waist.

"I love you Chibi-chan!" Rima gushes, her eye twitching as she fulfills her dare requirements.

Chibi-chan just pats her on the head during the hug. This lasts for about ten seconds before I say…

"You can let go Rima, and don't think about hitting her again." I mutter as I recheck the list.

Rima then turns her head to tsuki, who's tapping her foot impatiently as she waits for the next dare on the list.

"I…can't do it!" Rima cries as she clings to Mika and Nagi, little tears going down her cheeks.

"She isn't faking this time." Nagi adds as he pats his girl's shoulder reassuringly.

"I'm sorry Rima, just once and we're good." I say as I unfurl my wings, creating a little breeze as I move them.

"Okay…" She sniffs as she gets up.

After about a minute of standing in one spot in the center of the stage, Rima exhales loudly before…

"Bala-balance!" She says, arms crooked and legs all wonky as she fails.

Then she curls into a ball and whimpers, rocking back and forth on her heels.

"Rima…calm down, let's just move on and forget it." I mutter as I pick her up with my tail.

She just nods as I put her next to Nagi on the couch.

"I have to grab Eru, so Nagi…please make sure Chibi and tsuki don't do anything regrettable." I sigh as I rush off.

I find Utau curled up in a chair, nose stuck in _Twilight_, which I loathe by the way, humming contentedly as she turns the pages eagerly.

"Utau…"

"Yeah?" She asks, not even looking up from the stupid book.

"I need Eru."

Utau just reaches behind her and places Eru's egg in my hand, still reading her book.

"Thanks…" I mutter, my glare focused on the _Twilight_ book as I leave.

As soon as I come back, all I see is Mika brandishing her sword at Chibi-chan and tsuki, eyes filled with fire.

"What happened now?" I sigh heavily as I rub my temples.

"These two were trying to mess with my sister…" Mika hisses, standing in front of the couch protectively.

"Right, of course…either way, I have Eru." I sigh as I tap the egg with the tip of my tail.

Eru then pops out of her egg with a smile, landing on my head as she hums gaily.

"Hello Eru…" I laugh as I extract her from my head.

"Hello!"

"I need you to chara nari with Rima, if you could." I say as I put her on Rima's shoulder.

"Okay! Rima's heart…"

"This isn't going to be fun." Rima exhales tiredly.

"Unlock!"

One chara nari later…

"Chara nari: Angel Drop!"

Rima is now in a pure white dress, little white wings sticking out of her back, and a gold halo over her head.

"Kawaii!" Mika and I coo as Rima glares at the camera.

"This isn't funny." She mutters as her little wings flap indignantly.

"All right Eru, enough." I chuckle as the little angel chara separates from Rima and lands in my palm.

"Glad to be of service." She smiles before flying off.

"Okay…now to make a love potion."

Chibi starts to run off.

"I'll make it!" She chirps before I grab her by the tail.

"No…the last time I let you use the kitchen you blew it up!" I snarl as I throw her on the couch before I stomp off.

"I didn't mean to." She huffs.

"Chibi…who the hell mistakes gunpowder for sugar?! And that was when you made brownies!" I shout at her as I pull out a cauldron and wood.

"But the instructions said to add gun powder." Said Chibi-chan.

I look at the instructions for the recipe to see sugar crossed out and the words gunpowder written in its place.

"Hey wait a tick." I say as I see a set of small cat prints.

"YORU! YOU MAY BE MY FAVORITE CHARA BUT YOU ARE SO DEAD!" I snarl as I flex my claws.

I arrange it all and put water in the cauldron before I light the fire with my fire breath.

"Okay, for a traditional Pagan love potion we need: parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme…" I recite as I put said ingredients in the boiling cauldron.

RIma, Nagi, Mika, Chibi, Amu, and tsuki are watching curiously as I stir the concoction with a huge wooden spoon.

"But that sounds a bit plain, so to spice it up…" I smirk as I dig around in my desk, throwing out a few random items, such as my Ikuto and Amu plushies.

"What are you looking for Draggy?" Chibi asks as I throw out the voodoo doll of her as I finally find what I need.

"Just my magical ingredients kit." I smirk as I bring the huge box over to the cauldron.

I set up a table and a few knives as I pull out a few ordinary looking things.

"How are you going to spice it up?" Amu asks as she walks over and looks at the set up.

"You'll see Amu, and maybe I can let you use some on a certain kitty boy." I cackle as I pull out a few flowers.

Amu blushes, but she watches me curiously.

"Okay, red roses for love and desire…" I mutter as I chop up a few red roses and dump them in. "Plum blossom for beauty and longevity, white lily for majesty and purity, iris for faith and wisdom, goldenrod for treasure and good fortune, fennel for strength, elderberry blossom for humility and kindness, daisy for gentleness and innocence, and red carnation for admiration." I smirk as I add in the floral plants as I stir a bit more, occasionally raising the temperature.

Meanwhile the others are looking a bit nervous as I bend down and pull out a few…well…

"And to take it further, a few aphrodisiacs!" I cheer as I pull out a random sack.

"Did she say…?" Amu asks nervously.

"Aphrodisiacs?" Rima and Nagi inquire as I dig around in the sack.

"All right. Some chocolate, cherries, goji berries, honey, marshmallows, mango, passion fruit, peach, strawberry, and vanilla!" I cheer as I dump the mentioned items in and stir it vigorously.

After allowing it to simmer for a bit, it is now a bright pink.

"It's ready for consumption!" I squee as I spoon some of it into two vials.

I then give the vials to Nagi and Rima as the rest of us watch. Nagi swishes the contents of the vial unsurely, a little nervous about swallowing it.

"It's only a temporary dose, it'll only last a minute, maybe two." I reply as I put a lid on the cauldron and push it out of sight.

They raise their vials to their lips, tilting them back and swallowing it without hesitation.

"It's perfectly harmless…I think." I mutter as I watch them unsurely.

Nagi and Rima choke on it for a second, but Chibi tips the vials further, making them drain the contents.

"Now to wait for the potion to take affect." I laugh as I take out my watch.

After about 30 seconds, Rima and Nagi's eyes glass over before…

"NAGI CAKES!"

"RIMA BEAN!"

They then cuddle each other like a couple of overly affectionate married couple. I sweatdrop as I rub the back of my neck.

"I guess I made it a smidge too strong."

"I love you my little honeybunch." Nagi coos to Rima as he kisses her nose.

"And I love you too my cheeky devil." Rima sighs blissfully as she snuggles against Nagi's chest.

After about two minutes of cooing and cuddling, Rima and Nagi snap out of it.

"Glad you two could rejoin us…now to call up, I can't believe this, Saaya Yamabuki." I groan as I grab the mike.

After the usual routine, Saaya, the most self-centered person I know, saunters onto the stage.

"Greetings, I'm glad to come on. Of course the show isn't complete without moi." She smiles as she leers at Amu.

To be frank, I'm irritated, and Mika is pissed. I notice Mika grab the handle of her sword, but I grab her hand and shake my head.

"Don't worry Mika…Rima will be beating little Miss Snooty Bitch." I whisper as I use my laptop to produce a Volleyball court.

As soon as both combatants are ready, I give Rima the ball and give her a wink, because I have something up my sleeve.

"All right, Rima…put the ball in play." I smirk as I get to the sidelines with the others.

Rima nods and throws the ball up and gets ready to hit it. What surprises everyone is that it looks like Rima hits it over the net. Saaya tries to return it, but it stops in midair before it hits her in the gut.

"Oof!"

Everyone is unable to believe it, but then they hear me snickering. They turn to me, and see a remote control in my hands. I wink at them as I work the joystick.

"I hate Saaya, and since Rima is sports intolerant, I figured a remote controlled ball would fix the problem."

The game continues, Rima winning 30 to nothing. During the game Saaya has been hit in the gut, face, butt and etc.

"Thanks for coming Saaya, it was a blast." I laugh as I shove her off stage, grabbing the mike with my tail.

Rima is giggling at the fact I cheated for her, but she's happy, as is Mika.

"Okay, Kukai, we need you up front."

He flips onto the stage again…

"WHO'S GOT GUTS?! SEIYO! WHO'S GOT SKILL?! SEIYO!"

"Quiet!"

He shuts up.

"Okay, we need Ran for a sec." I say as I hold out my hand.

The chara nari is cancelled as Ran lands in my palm.

"Hey Draggy-chan!" She squeaks at me as she hugs my cheek.

"Hey Ran…I need you to chara nari with Rima for me, okay?"

"Okay! Rima's heart unlock!"

One chara nari later…

"Chara nari: Heart Drop!"

Rima is now in a red and white cheerleader's outfit (Think of the movie "Grease"). Her hair is in a ponytail as she waves her new pink pompoms.

"All right! Go Amuto go! A-M-U-T-O! What's that spell?! AMUTO!" She cheers briefly as she does the splits.

Everyone is giggling at Rima as I hold out my hand again. Ran floats back to me after breaking the chara nari.

"Thank you Ran, now go back to Kukai."

"But I don't want to be a cheerleader!"

"Too bad! And give me Daichi!"

After Kukai is back in the chara nari, and he hands over Daichi, I grab the mailbag.

"Okay…These dares come from _Angel Tales_."

_AngelTales_

_Dares:_

_Tell Ikuto that you love him!_

_Chara-nari with Temari!_

"Oh nuts…Ikuto! We need you out here!" I shout on the mike, a sweatdrop on my head.

Ikuto wanders on, a smirk on his face as he spots Amu.

"So…what you need?" He asks as I use my tail to restrain Nagi.

"Well…Rima?"

She stomps over to Ikuto and looks him in the eye.

"I love you."

Ikuto blinks a bit, but he shrugs his shoulders and walks off again.

"Okay…Nagi, we need Temari…" I mutter as I release him.

He just scowls at me before passing me Temari's egg. I just shake my head before I tap on the egg. Temari pops out and lands on my head with a smile.

"Hello Temari…"

"Greetings…"

"Listen…I need you to chara nari with Rima for a little bit…"

"Of course…Rima's heart unlock!"

One chara nari later…again…

"Chara nari: Yamato Drop!"

Now Rima is wearing a bright pink kimono with a purple sash, her hair in a braid.

"It isn't so bad this time…" I laugh as I lean back against my chair.

"I'll admit…it's okay." Rima mutters as she twirls around.

"Right…Temari!"

She lands back in my palm and bows.

"Good work Temari."

"Thank you!" She smiles before popping back in her egg.

"Okay…next dares are from…oh wait, these are Mika's."

_The 2 crazy Kats- Mika and M.Z._

_DARES!!_

_1. Lets see what u do if a rabid fangirl attacks Nagi. _

_2. Chara Nari with Rythim and Temari!_

_Thats all I got._

"Oy vey…" I sigh as I rub my temples.

"How are we going to get a rabid fangirl?" Chibi asks as she looks at the list over my shoulder.

I just head backstage for a second, coming back out with a cage.

"What the?!" The group question as I grab a long stick and poke inside the cage.

"I have to set up security outside the studio too…case and point…rabid fangirls are normal." I mutter as the blonde haired beast awakens.

The fangirl starts snarling and drooling wildly, ratting the bars on the cage as I fumble with a set of keys.

"Nagi-kun!" It bellows as I find the key to the cage.

"Are you really going to release that thing?!" Nagi squeaks at me as he hides behind the couch.

"Afraid so…" I mutter as I unlock it.

The fangirl charges determinedly at Nagi as he panics, but Rima has other plans.

"Chara nari: Clown Drop!"

Rima uses Tightrope Dancer to tie down the fangirl, a murderous look in her eye.

"Rima, you can't kill it…just knock it out so I can get it back in the cage and release it back into the wild." I sigh as I push the cage over.

Rima nods understandingly and uses Juggling Party to knock out the fangirl before helping me put it back in the cage.

"Good…Mika, that was weird." I retort as I glance at the one who's snickering.

Everyone is disturbed by the event as I tap Nagi.

"Hand Rhythm over Nagi…"

He drops the egg in my hand and I tap it. The little rapper chara pops out and lands on Rima

"Yo!"

"Hey Rhythm…chara nari with Rima."

"Cool! Rima's heart unlock!"

Rima now looks like a little Hannah Montana (I don't own any of her outfits).

"This is not funny." Rim hisses as Mika, Amu, Chibi, and tsuki giggle.

"Right, right, whatever. Cut it out Rhythm!" I shout as I hold out my palms.

The chara lands on my head, reclining back and lying in my hair.

"Get off."

"But I'm chilling up here…it's nice."

"My head is not a bed!" I growl as I grab him, squeezing him a bit.

"Ouch!"

I then let him go, letting him float back over to Nagi.

"Temari's already been done, so we can move on. These next dares are from _Reizei Nausicaa_."

I look at the letter for a second before I fall over twitching violently. Chibi-chan walks over and plucks the paper from my fingers. She pales a little as she shows the others.

_Reizei Nausicaa_

_Dares_

_french kiss with utau for ... let me think ... 20 minutes straight! (chibi-chan, i leave you to make sure that they do it properly and dont forget to record the whole thing and post it on youtube, ne?)_

_chara nari with daichi and confes your love to kukai infront of nagi_

_(i chose to be nicer this time ... but not by much! =3)_

"I'm leaving!" Amu screeches before running off the stage.

"I can't believe this…Utau…we need you out front." I say into the mike as I grab a bucket.

Utau walks on and looks at us curiously. Chibi shoves the list in Utau's face, who turns a bit green.

"I can't believe this…" Nagi mutters as he covers his eyes.

Mika looks sick as I pass her a bucket. Chibi sets up a camera as I pull out my timer.

"Get ready and…"

"Hold it!" Nagi shouts as he walks over to Rima.

He kisses Rima briefly before returning to his seat.

"Okay…go!"

20 minutes of grossness I'm not even going to describe later…

"Time!"

Rima and Utau separate and head for two buckets I set up, puking their guts out as I hand them my mouthwash.

"So…nasty. (Raspberry)!" Rima complains as she take a few mouthfuls of mouthwash.

"No kidding. (Spit)!" Utau adds as she rubs at her tongue.

"At least it's over." I mutter as I finish up my own puking.

After we recover from the nastiness, and Chibi has checked the video and sent it to YouTube, I return to my seat. I tap Daichi's egg and wait. The little soccer chara pops out and sits on my desk with a smile.

"Hey Daichi." I sigh as I rub my head, this interview becoming one big headache.

"Hey!"

"I need you to Chara nari with Rima for a bit, okay?" I sigh as I grab a bottle of aspirin.

"Sure! Rima's heart unlock!"

One chara nari later…yet again…

"Chara nari: Sky Drop!"

Rima is now wearing a green soccer uniform shirt, white shorts, soccer cleats, and a bandage on her left cheek.

"It's kinda cute…I guess." I mutter as I look at my watch.

Mika nods in agreement as I call up Kukai. He skips…yes I said _skip_…onto the stage again and smiles at us.

"Rima…you have something to say?"

Rima glares at us as she walks over to Kukai.

"I love you Kukai!" She shouts as I restrain Nagi again, who's fighting tooth and nail to get out.

"Okay, thank you Kukai! Now leave!" I snarl as Nagi starts biting at my tail now as I let him go.

"The next time I see Kukai, he's on the receiving end of my fist." He snarls as Rima gives him a hug.

After Daichi has canceled the chara nari and flown off.

"Let's settle down now…our last few dares are from _Bluepanda800_."

_Bluepanda800_

_and dares: _

_charanari with rhythm_

_charanari with princessa_

_eat a combination of cheese+ chocolate +ice cream+ soy sauce (being spoonfed by nagi)_

_last but not least make out with nagi untill utau is interviewed (whenever that is)_

_rimahiko rules and so do you draggy-chan!_

"Okay…since one's already been done, Chibi…"

"YES?!"

"I need Princessa for a bit."

Chibi grabs the egg and throws it at me.

"Take her!"

"All right…sheesh."

Princessa pops out and smiles at me before she huggles my cheek.

"Hey there Princessa, can you be a dear and chara nari with Rima for a bit?"

"Of course. Rima's heart unlock!"

Rima is now sporty a pale pink princess dress, a sliver tiara and…glass slippers?

"Huh?"

"It's just how it is." Princessa's voice says as Rima inspects her new attire.

"Better…" Rima mutters as she fiddles with the tiara.

"Okay! Enough of that!"

Princessa quits the chara nari and floats back to Chibi.

"I still can't believe I'm stuck with this thing." Chibi moans as Princessa settles on her head.

"Oh pipe down…anyway, we need to do the next dare." I snarl as I grab a small bowl and what we need.

Mika, tsuki, Rima, Nagi, and Chibi watch as I mix together the chocolate, cheese, ice cream and soy sauce. I groan as I pass Nagi the bowl, the smell overpowering my sensitive nose.

"I can't believe I have to eat this." Rima shudders as Nagi scoops the first spoonful.

"It'll be over soon Rima-chan." Nagi reassures as he brings to the spoon to her lips.

We all watch as Rima ingests the horrid thing, her face paling as she swallows it with disdain. It takes around 10 minutes to get rid of all of it…

"Ugh! That was nasty!" Rima shouts as she takes the mouthwash again and rinses several times.

"Sorry about that Rima…have a mint." I say as I take the bowl to clean later.

Rima takes it gratefully before turning to Nagi.

"Right…you two have to make out until we interview Utau…" I laugh nervously as the two get right on it.

We all turn our heads away as I talk to Mika and tsuki.

"Nice having you two here." I cough out as I avoid looking at the lovebirds.

"Great being here." Mika and tsuki say as they shake my hands.

"Nice to hear."

"And before I leave…" Mika grins as she looks at Chibi.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

I smirk a little as I pass Mika Chibi-chan's aluminum bat.

"That's my bat!"

"I know…" Mika croons before she beats Chibi rapidly about the head.

Chibi falls unconscious, her head covered in bumps.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome Mika." I laugh as I give her a hug.

"And as for you tsuki…" Mika growls as she pulls out her sword.

"Uh oh!" tsuki says before dashing off.

As soon as both of them are out of sight, Chibi wakes up and rubs one of the bumps.

"Ow!"

"Glad to see you could rejoin us."

"That was mean Draggy!"

"Whatever…either way, our next guest will be Yaya Yuiki. Polls will be open until April 9th."

"Wait!" Chibi shouts as she holds Princessa.

"What now you idiot?"

"I now realize I do want to change! I want to be more girly!"

Princessa's egg glows before disappearing.

"NOOOOOOOO! My baby! She's gone!" I wail as I fall to my knees.

"YES! SHE"S GONE!" Chibi cheers as she rushes off stage.

As soon as she's gone, I look around before smiling evilly.

"Or is she really gone?"

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dragonlovr71491: Glad that's over.

Chibi-chan: Oh! Draggy! I have a message for everyone!

Dragonlovr71491: Go ahead Chibi-chan.

Chibi-chan: I AM TAKING OVER ANIME TALK FOR A Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) EDITION! PLEASE GO TO MY PROFILE AND LEAVE COMMENTS, QUESTIONS, AND EVEN DARES!!!


	8. Yaya Yuiki

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that are appearing here…but beware; they will be tortured…by my co-host, Dame-Desu-yo, AKA Chibi-chan.

Now here's our next guest: Yaya Yuiki

* * *

Chapter 7: Yaya Yuiki

"My head…" I sigh as I collapse in my chair, scales dull from exhaustion.

Chibi-chan skips in like it's the best day of her life, probably because Princessa has disappeared.

"Morning Draggy!"

"Morning…"

She looks at me as I struggle to sit up, bags under my eyes as I yawn.

"You don't look good…"

"Thanks for stating the obvious."

I then dig around in my desk for a bit before I pull out a bottle of iced mocha. I chug the entire bottle before shaking myself off, willing the fatigue to leave.

"Okay…I'm good." I sigh happily as I get the papers ready for the show.

"I can't wait!" Chibi-chan squees as she bounces on the couch.

"All right everyone…are you ready for more Anime Talk? Of course you are! So, let's welcome our guest, everyone's favorite sugar baby: Yaya Yuiki."

Yaya bounces onto the stage and jumps onto the couch, a lollipop in her mouth.

"Hello Yaya."

"Hi Draggy-chii!"

"You looking forward to our show?"

"Yes! Now Yaya can have fun like Yaya's friends!" She shouts happily as I flip open the first letter.

"Okay…let's start right into the questions. Our first few are from _sakura240_."

_sakura240_

_Q for yaya! ^^_

_1. who do you have a crush on?_

_2. do you have diabetes from eating too much sweets?_

_3. if you could kill anybody in the whole world, who would it be?_

"_Do_ you have a crush on anyone?" I ask as I roll up the paper.

"…Yes." She blushes as I give her a questioning look.

"Who is it?! Who is it?! Who is it?!" Chibi demands as she jumps up and down in her seat.

"Yaya likes…"

"Well?" Chibi and I ask as we lean in closer.

"Yaya likes…honey-sempai!"

"What?! But he isn't even from the same anime!" I declare as I smack my forehead.

"Yeah!" Chibi adds as she pulls out her Alphonse plushie.

"Did someone call me?"

We all turn to see Mitsukuni "Honey" Haninozuka peeking in on us, Usa-chan clutched tightly in his arms.

"We mentioned you, but we don't want you here Honey." I mutter as I start to shove him off stage.

"Wah! Let him stay! He's cute!" Chibi whines.

"No…he needs to go back to the rest of the Host Club…"

"Please!"

"No! Please don't take any offense Honey-sempai." I mutter as I pat him on the head.

"None taken…bye!"

Chibi and Yaya cry as I settle back in my seat, a small tic mark on my head.

"Moving on…" I snarl, making both my co-host and Yaya sober up instantly.

"Um…Yaya don't know…" Yaya blurts out as I rub my temples, already irritated.

"Of course…and I doubt there's anyone you want to kill." I laugh as I reach for the next letter.

"Actually…"

Chibi and I turn to look at Yaya, surprised by her answer.

"Who in the world do you want to knock off?"

"…The Boohbahs." She mutters.

"The Boohbahs…I can understand that…freaky little things." I shudder as I open the next envelope.

"Who's it from?" Chibi and Yaya ask as I pull out the letter.

"This next question is from _shadowwolf1345_."

_shadowwolf1345_

_Umm, Draggy-chan? I think Chibi-chan is starting to rub off on you..._

_Question for Yaya:_

_What is the most embarrassing thing you have ever done?_

"Hmm…" Yaya hums as she scrunches up her face in concentration.

"This could take a while." I mutter as I pull out my Ikuto and Amu plushies and start playing with them.

"Yaya got it!" Yaya yells as I put away the plush toys for later.

"Well? What's the most embarrassing thing you've ever done?" I ask as I spread out my wings.

"Tell us! Tell us! Please!" Chibi pleads as she gets down on her knees.

"Yaya have to say…the time Yaya…wet my pants in the third grade." She says, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Oh boy…that sounds bad." I mutter, knowing the feeling.

Chibi is just laughing as I whack her with my tail.

"Moving on to the next set of questions…" I say as I pull out the letter.

"That hurt!"

"Shut up Chibi-chan…the next few questions are from _Reizei Nausicaa_."

_Reizei Nausicaa_

_questions - _

_1) out of all the boys of sc, who do you like (i mean LIKE like)?_

_2) if someone said to you that the world will end soon, what would you do? _

"Um…ano…"

"Come on Yaya, tell us, we won't laugh." I say reassuringly as I walk up to her, wrapping a wing around her.

"Yaya like…Tadase!"

"What the hell?! Tadagay of all people?! Yaya, did you hit your head?!" I screech as I flap my wings haphazardly.

"He's really sweet…"

"I won't question your taste in guys." I mutter quietly as I grab the next envelope for later.

"Ew! You like Tadagay." Chibi whines as Yaya glares at her.

"Okay…the last question."

"Yaya would raid all the candy stores and eat what Yaya could."

"Of course…the next questions are from _tsuki-tori_."

_tsuki-tori_

_Questions:_

_Who do you REALLY have a crush on?_

_Do you want to be the oldest guardian?_

"Yaya already said Yaya liked Tadase." She chirps as I reach into my desk drawer with my tail and pull out a Tadase plushie. "Aw! It's TadaAH!" Yaya starts before I tighten the coils of my tail, causing the eyes on the toy to bulge out.

"Can we move on?" I sigh, tightening my coils more, causing a bit of stuffing to flow out of the neck of the plush.

"Um…no, Yaya don't want to be the oldest guardian."

"I knew it. You are the one with the baby chara." I mutter as I tighten the coils so much that the head pops off of the plushie.

The head of the plush rolls over to Chibi-chan, who then starts batting it around like a ball.

"Keeping the interview going, the next questions are from _The 2 crazy Kats- Mika and M.Z._"

_The 2 crazy Kats- Mika and M.Z_

_YAYA'S TURN!_

_1. Why r u so obssessed with staying a baby?_

_2. Why do u like candy so much?_

_3. (eyes become alight with fire) Stay away from Kairi HES MINE!_

"Good questions." I say as I place the headless plush back in my desk.

"Well…babies get all the attention…Yaya wants to be the one everyone looks at…the one everybody loves."

"I understand…and the last?"

"It's just so sweet…nothing can be wrong when you have candy."

"I guess that's true."

"You got that right!" Chibi says around the Tadase plushie's head in her mouth.

"Moving to the next, these questions are from _Bluepanda800_."

"I wonder what they are." Chibi states as I flip open the note.

_Bluepanda800_

_hmm questions for yaya... _

_Do you like any guy? ( I mean like-like-love-like not -like-like or like) (you have to name one guy that we know)_

_If you could be a cake flavour what one would you be and why? (I'd be chocolate cos I'd love me even more!)_

"HONEY-SEMPAI!"

"You called?" He asks as he pops in again.

"Not again. We are still waiting on the Ouran High School Host Club edition Honey, so you have to go." I snarl as I pluck the little senior by the scruff of the shirt, dropping him off backstage.

"Aw!"

"Both of you quit!"

They pipe down.

"Moving on…"

"Oh…hmm…"

"Again I must wait." I sigh as I grab my Tadagay voodoo doll and start twisting its arm.

Elsewhere…

"OW!" Tadase yells as his arm is contorted weirdly.

Back to the studio…

"Hmm…I think a marble cake!"

"Why's that Yaya?" Chibi asks as I put away the voodoo doll.

"Think clearly you dummy…chocolate makes a person hyperactive, while vanilla often calms a soul." I reply dully as I unfurl my dark wings.

"Oh…"

"Yes! And it's tasty too!" Yaya says as I grab the next envelope.

"Okay…last questions are from _iamlegend42_."

_iamlegend42_

_yeah Yaya's turn!_

_questions..._

_1. if chibi-chan dyes your hair, what colour would you pick?_

_2. what type diabetes do you have?(don't deny it...)_

"A little weird but okay…" I mutter as I burn the paper.

"Yaya would say…pink!" Yaya squeals as I throw away the ashes.

"Pink?"

"It's cute!"

"You realize that that's Amu's hair color right?"

"Yaya knows…but Yaya still thinks it's cute!"

"I agree!" Chibi says as she cuddles her Alphonse plush.

"And Yaya…do you have diabetes?" I ask as I glance at her.

"…Yes, I have type two." She says miserably as I pat her back.

"Right, sorry to hear that…now is the time for "Chibi-chan's Dare Corner," I hope you are ready Yaya."

"Yaya is ready for anything!"

"All right…first few dares are from _sakura240_."

_sakura240_

_DARES!_

_1. chara nari with...um...any boy chara (you can choose draggy) and fight with ikuto!_

_2. get chibi-chan to tie yaya to a chair and force yaya to eat vegetables for 10 minutes!_

_3. try acting like a mature role model student._

_and that's all! ^^_

"Hmm…who to choose…" I think as I run over the list of possible boy charas to use.

After some time, I rush out and head backstage. I look around until I see Kukai practicing his flips during his cheer routine.

"Um…Kukai? Can I borrow Daichi?"

"SURE!"

"Ow…my ears."

Kukai drops Daichi's egg in my hand before I go back. I tap the egg open and Daichi pops out, landing in my palm as I get back in my seat.

"Okay Daichi…I need you to chara nari with Yaya for a bit."

"You got it! Yaya's heart unlock!"

One chara nari later…

"Chara nari: Dear Jack!"

Yaya is now in a pair of green sports shorts, a black t-shirt, pink sneakers, and the usual bunny ears from her costume, only in blue. (Like I said…I have no fashion sense.)

"Right…now to get Ikuto…"

I try something different for once: I type a bit on my computer as the projector screen comes down.

"I created a few fly-sized cameras for my use, so that I can get the people we need sooner."

The next thing to come on the screen is something I don't want to see: Ikuto in the shower, with no shower curtain.

"Aie! Backfire, backfire!" I yell as I cover my eyes, using my wings and tail to block the sight from Yaya and Chibi.

"What's the matter Draggy?" Chibi-chan asks as I cancel the command.

"Never you mind…" I grumble as I pull out the mike.

Yaya and Chibi watch me curiously, noticing the tiny blush on my cheeks.

"Ikuto! We need you on stage!"

A few minutes later, Ikuto comes out, Yoru following close behind.

"Great, now we need you to fight Yaya."

Ikuto shrugs uncaringly as he chara naris into Black Lynx, claws out and prepared for battle.

"All right…fight!"

Ikuto charges swiftly, lashing out with his claws. A for Yaya's attack…

"Go go little soccer balls!"

"You're kidding me…SOCCER BALLS?!"

Indeed, little soccer balls fly at Ikuto, who dodges most of them…but…

"OOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!" Ikuto yells as he falls to the ground.

"What happened to you Ikuto?!" I asks worriedly as I kneel at his side.

"One of those soccer balls hit me in my family jewels." He gasps out, holding his hands over his manhood.

"Ouch…uh Chibi, get him an ice pack." I say as I help Ikuto up onto his feet, trying to not to wince as he limps.

I set him on the couch as Chibi passes him an ice pack.

"Will you be all right Ikuto?" I ask as I grab a chair and rope.

"As soon as I get the feeling back in my pecker, I'll be good." He whimpers as he presses the ice pack on himself.

Chibi is laughing at the poor guy's pain as I put Yaya in the chair.

"Quit laughing at him and show some sort of sympathy." I snarl as I tie up Yaya tightly.

Chibi stops and walks over to Yaya. I pass my co-host a plate with a menagerie of vegetables.

"Open wide Yaya!" Chibi laughs as she stabs a baby carrot.

"Ew! Yaya hates vegetables!"

"Just eat them, they're good for you." I say as I nibble at a piece of lettuce.

"EWWWW!"

Ten minutes later, Yaya looks miserable as she swallows the last bit of asparagus in her mouth.

"Now was that so bad Yaya?" I ask as I wag my tail.

"Yuck!" Is all she says.

"Okay…now we need you to act like a mature role model student."

Yaya closes her eyes as she scrunches her eyes in concentration.

"Right…of course. Is there more that I have to do?" Yaya asks as I pull out th next envelope.

"Indeed there is. Our next few dares are from _shadowwolf1345_."

_shadowwolf1345_

_Dares for Yaya:_

_1) Share a sundae with Ikuto within a mile of an erupting volcano and somehow get in a conversation with him about pink bunnies eating fried pickles._

_2) Try to play baseball with a soccer ball on a football field while wearing wooden clogs._

_3) Get high off of helium and harass anyone who happens to be near you._

_4) Do the macarena with Chibi-chan, Amu, and Rima for five minutes, then sing "Mary Had A Little Lamb" in a monotone voice._

"Oh boy, these dares just seem to get worse." I mutter as I glance at Ikuto, who seems to have recovered from his ordeal.

"Weird…" Chibi mutters as she looks over the list over my shoulder.

"Strange indeed." Yaya comments as I roll up the list.

"Seems we need to try and find an active volcano." I sigh as I pull a black cube from my pocket.

I then toss the cube a ways away from my desk, tapping my fingers impatiently. The cube then materializes a fairly well-equipped laboratory, a super computer included.

"I prefer not to use this too often, but I keep it on hand." I say as I walk over to super computer, sitting in the revolving chair in front of it.

I press the power button and wait for it to boot up. The light flicks on as a computerized female voice speaks.

"Hello Dragonlover, what may I assist you with today?"

"I need you to find an active volcano Computer." I say as I sharpen my nails/claws.

"Of course…"

A few beeping sounds are heard as the computer searches for what we need.

"Volcano found…it is on an uninhabited island in the Atlantic."

"Thank you Computer. Let's go!" I shout as I use my little laptop to transport us.

We then find ourselves on the island, the volcano off in the distance.

"Okay…now to set thing up." I announce as I get things together.

Ikuto and Yaya are now sharing a sundae as I see the volcano lose its top.

"Uh…we better make this quick." I mutter as I pre-set the return command.

"So…do you think pink bunnies would eat fried pickles?" Yaya asks as she takes a spoonful of the sundae I put for them.

"I don't know…possibly." Ikuto mutters as he takes his spoon and takes most of the chocolate.

I turn to check the volcano, only to see lava coming our way.

"Uh…Ikuto, Yaya, could you two hurry up?!" I shout as I grab Chibi-chan, who's screaming about burning her tail again.

"I'm unsure about the fried part, doesn't seem likely, when you think about it." Yaya says as she plucks the cherry.

"I guess that's true…" Ikuto mutters as I wrap my tail around them both and hit the return button before we fry.

As soon as we're back I stop on the letter, muttering something about "stupid crazy requests."

"Okay…moving on." I sigh as I grab the sports equipment we need.

We're now at a football field as I unpack the baseball bat, the soccer ball, and the wooden clogs.

"Okay…Ikuto, you're pitching." I state as I pass him the soccer ball.

"Sure." He mutters as he goes to the center of the field.

Let's just say the game was not that good because 1) Yaya managed to hit the ball, but she hit Ikuto, again, 2) She fell a few times because of the clogs, and 3) This has got to be the stupidest dare sent in yet…no offense. I then transport us back, Ikuto on my back since he's out cold.

"Okay…we're back, and now it's time for some helium." I mutter as I pull out a balloon.

I pass the balloon to Yaya, who unties the end of it and starts sucking in the gas. I wait a moment before I tap Ikuto with my tail, trying to wake him up. He opens his eyes a fraction before I pull away and let Yaya do her thing.

"HEY! IKUTO! HOW ARE YOU?!" Yaya screams in a squeaky, apparently high on the helium.

"Ah! My ears!"

"HOW ABOUT WE HUG?! EVERYBODY LOVES A HUG!"

Ikuto jumps behind my desk, glaring at her.

"No way in hell."

"Okay…now that that's over, time for the Macarena!"

"I'll get Amu and Rima!" Chibi cries out as she rushes off.

I turn to Ikuto with a tiny glare.

"Don't harass Amu." I say bluntly.

"I can't make a guarantee on that."

"But I can!" Chibi announces as she ties up Ikuto as soon as she gets back.

Ikuto struggles against his bonds, yelling into the gag in his mouth as I rub my temples.

"Did you get Amu and Rima?" I sigh as I glance at poor Ikuto.

"Yep!"

"Good…time to dance!" I announce as I turn on a stereo, playing Macarena as I watch them all do it perfectly.

I glance over at Ikuto and notice his eyes are following Amu intently, tail and ears swiveling slowly.

"Good thing he's tied up." I mutter.

Five minutes of dancing later, I send Amu and Rima off as I sit back in my seat.

"Right…now Yaya has to sing "Mary Had A Little Lamb" in monotone." I announce, wagging my tail.

"All right!" Chibi announces as I file my claws, checking to see their in peak condition.

Yaya then becomes impassive before she starts to sing.

_Mary had a little lamb,_

_Little lamb, little lamb._

_Mary had a little lamb,_

_Its fleece was white as snow._

_And ev'ry where that Mary went,_

_Mary went, Mary went._

_Evrywhere that Mary went_

_The lamb was sure to go._

_It followed her to school one day,_

_School one day, school one day._

_It followed her to school one day,_

_which was against the rule._

_It made the children laugh and play,_

_Laugh and play, laugh and play._

_It made the children laugh and play,_

_laugh and play to see a lamb at school._

_So the teacher turned him out_

_turned him out_

_turned him out_

_So the teacher turned him out_

_And sent him straight away._

"Thank you Yaya for that performance…" I sigh as I untie Ikuto, who's eye is slightly twitching at the moment.

Chibi just claps awkwardly as Yaya bows her head.

"Next dares are from _Reizei Nausicaa_ as we move on."

_Reizei Nausicaa_

_dares - _

_1) chara nari with iru and eru._

_2) act like a grown up untill ... ikuto onii-nyan's interview. _

_ja ne_

"Looks like I need to borrow those two for a little bit." I sigh as I rush off to find Utau.

Backstage I find her napping in a chair, her _New Moon_ book on the floor. I have to resist the urge to burn it as I shake the singer awake.

"Huh? What?" She mumbles as I wait impatiently.

"I need to borrow Iru and Eru for a bit."

"Sure…" She mumbles as she drops the eggs in my hands before continuing her nap.

As I return, I sweatdrop as I notice that Ikuto is up in the rafters, fur on his tail on end as Chibi barks at him madly.

"Idiot." I mutter as I whack Chibi away with my tail before I fly up and try to help Ikuto down.

"That co-host of yours is a lunatic." He mutters as he climbs on my back.

"Tell me about it." I sigh heavily as I get us back on the ground. "All right…I have Iru and Eru."

The devil and angel charas pop out and land on my desk, both of them looking at me strangely.

"Hello!" Eru gushes as she flies to my shoulder.

"Yo." Iru says as she lands on my head.

"Well…someone requested that Yaya chara nari with each of you."

"Cool." Iru laughs deviously as Eru flutters around, hearts around her.

"So…Iru, you can go first." I say as I take the little chara and point at Yaya.

"Sure, Yaya's heart unlock!"

One chara nari later produces…

"Chara nari: Dear Devil!"

Yaya is now in what looks to be a chibified version of a devil's costume, a black pitchfork in her left hand, and a set of red horns on her head.

"Good, now let's switch out. Eru…"

"Okay! Yaya's heart unlock!"

Now we have…

"Chara nari: Dear Angel!"

Now Yaya looks like an oversized cherub, a white dress reaching to her ankles, little white wings on her back, and a garland around her head.

"Okay…that looks cuter than the other one, that's for sure." I mutter as I hold out my palm.

Eru floats back to me as I smile.

"Thanks you two." I chuckle as I let them float back to Utau.

Chibi is laughing silently because of what's happened.

"Moving on to the next since the last one is already being done…our next few dares are from _tsuki-tori_."

_tsuki-tori_

_Dares:_

_Don't eat candy until Ikuto._

_Chara-nani with Su._

_Chara-nani with Princessa._

_Chara-nani with Iru._

"I can handle no sweets for some time." Yaya says calmly as I roll up the paper.

"Right…I need to get Su." I sigh as I get up to leave.

Ikuto grasps my tail and looks at me pleadingly.

"Take me with you…" He grumbles, glancing over at Chibi-chan.

"…All right, you can come with me."

Ikuto holds on tight to my tail as I find Amu in the back, reading a cookbook as Su reads over her shoulder.

"Amu, I need to borrow Su."

"Sure, take her." Amu says, not taking her eyes off the book.

I then take Su into my hands as Ikuto walks over to Amu. She still doesn't pull her eyes away from her reading as Ikuto leans over her. I shake my head at him as he leans down and nips Amu's ear.

"AAAAHHH!" She squeals, grabbing her ear and turning to glare at the smirking cat boy.

Before she can start yelling at him, I wrap my tail around him and start dragging him off.

"You just had to do that, didn't you?" I sigh irritably as I squeeze Ikuto in my coils.

"Can you blame me?" He says as I drop him on the couch.

"Okay…Su, we need a chara nari with Yaya."

"Okay desu! Yaya's hear unlock!"

One chara nari later…

"Chara nari: Dear Clover!"

Yaya is now in a little green waitress outfit, a white apron with a bunny on it, and a little tea tray in her hands.

"Cute!" Chibi coos loudly as I hold out my hand.

Su pops out and lands in my palm as I place a little kiss on her head.

"Thank you Su…but I need you to stay for a bit longer."

"All right desu." She nods as she lands on Ikuto's shoulder.

"You can leave now Ikuto." I tell the teen as he glances at the green chara on his shoulder.

"Nah…I'll stay."

"Okay…Anyway…Now for the next dare…"

"We can't do it since that annoying little Princessa is gone." Chibi smirks as I glance in her direction.

"…Princessa isn't quite gone Chibi." I smirk triumphantly as I hold up a familiar little egg.

The little princess chara pops out and lands on my desk with a curtsy.

"Hello, it's wonderful to be back among friends." Princessa chirps as Chibi-chan growls.

"NO! I WON"T LET YOU CHANGE ME AGAIN!" Chibi screams as she takes her aluminum bat and starts to bash my desk to hit the chara.

After five minutes, Chibi stops and sighs in relief, holding her bat.

"Well that wasn't very lady-like." Princessa chirps out as I laugh at where she is.

"What?!" Chibi snarls as she looks to see the chara on the top of her bat with an ashamed look.

"Honestly, how do you expect to be proper if you lose your temper so often?"

"I hate this thing!" Chibi screams as she makes to grab the chara.

I grab Princessa and bring her to my cheek, rubbing her little head as I glare at my co-host.

"Princessa won't be hurt…Princessa, I need you to chara nari with Yaya for a second." I coo as I allow her to float in the air.

"I'd be more than happy to…Yaya''s heart unlock!"

Now Yaya has become…!

"Chara nari: Dear Princess!"

Yaya is wearing a bright pink dress, a silver tiara, long white gloves, and silver slippers.

"Adorable." I giggle as I feel pride for my creation.

Princessa then floats back to me, giving a little curtsy as I nod my head in approval.

"Great…now to move onto the dare sent in to us from my favorite viewer, _The 2 crazy Kats- Mika and M.Z._"

_The 2 crazy Kats- Mika and M.Z._

_DARES!!_

_For people evn THINKING u should b with Kairi, u cant have sugar until...UTAU!!_

"Okay…so your sugar withdrawal has been extended." I mutter as I toss the letter away.

"I can handle it." Yaya says as she has a little twitch in her eye.

"All right, next dares are from _Bluepanda800_. Oh no…Mika is not going to like the second to last." I sigh as I grab the next letter.

_Bluepanda800_

_dares..._

_I dare you to dye your hair chibi-chan could pick the coulor_

_chara-nari with anyone except your chara draggy-chan can pick_

_make out with all the single guys (Ikuto's with Amu, Nagi's with Rima, Kukai's with Utau, Tadase's with Kirishima, all guys that only appeared for one ep are also dating leaving ooh Kairi!) oh and for 40 mins_

_Not act like a baby until Tsukasa is interviewed (which hopefully is never)_

_Thats all I think... bye_

"I Pick Green!"

"What?! Why The hell green!?"

"It's random." She said with a catty smile, no pun intended.

"Oy vey…this is not going to be good." I sigh heavily.

Chibi quickly pulls out a box of green hair dye, a wicked gleam in her eyes as she prepares the dye and dips Yaya's head in it.

"Why do I have to deal with this?" I sigh as I nibble on some strawberries for my nerves.

Yaya is now sporting a head of lime green hair.

"So silly." I mutter as I quickly remove the dye from Yaya's head.

I then recheck the list as I rub out Yaya's hair with a towel using my tail.

"We can use Yoru for this I guess…" I mutter as I turn to Ikuto.

"Sure…" Ikuto yawns as he tosses me Yoru's egg.

The cat chara pops out and lands on my head, purring happily since he likes me for the anchovies I gave him a few chapters back.

"Hey Yoru…can I ask you to do something for me?"

"Sure nya! As long as I get something for it nya!" The chara mews as I hold him.

"All right…I need you to chara nari with Yaya for a bit, and if you do, I'll give you a large salmon." I smirk as Yoru gets stars in his eyes.

"Okay nya!" Yaya's heart unlock!"

One chara nari later…

"Chara nari: Dear Kitty!"

Yaya is now in a chibified cat suit like Black Lynx, only in pink, brown cat ears, brown tail, and a set of plush claws.

"Nice." I laugh as I hold my hand out for Yoru.

He lands in my palm and looks at me expectedly.

"I know Yoru, I keep my promises." I sigh as I go to my desk, pull out a cooler, and grab a prize sized salmon for him.

"Yeah nya!" He shouts as he dives in and starts attacking/eating the fish with relish.

"Good, now to move…"

"Share would ya?!" Ikuto shouts as I turn to see him playing tug-of-war with the fish.

"Anyway…oh right…I'll be right back." I sigh as I leave the stage.

I then return, dragging Kairi by his legs as Mika is attached to his upper body, shouting furiously…

"NO! I WON"T LET HIM KISS YAYA AGAIN, EVEN IF SHE IS MY ICE CREAM BUDDY!" Mika shouts as she tries to tug her beloved out of my grasp.

"Please! Don't make me kiss the Ace again! Mika-koi, save me!" He begs, clinging harder to Mika as I tug them along.

"Just for a little bit! Mika let go!" I snarl as I try to use my tail to make her let go.

"NEVER! KAIRI IS MINE! SHE CAN'T HAVE HIM!" Mika screams as she waves her sword around threateningly.

"Just 40 damn minutes! Just for that!" I grunt as Kairi starts kicking me to try and make me let go.

"NO! MIKA-LOVE! SAVE ME FROM THIS TORTURE!" Kairi yells at the top of his lungs as I manage to grab him about the waist, with him trying to claw my tail off.

"I'm so sorry lover!" Mika mourns as she collapses on the stage, glaring at the letter left by _Bluepanda800_.

"Okay…I have the timer ready, so just do it."

Kairi and Yaya look at each other and shudder in disgust before they start to kiss. Mika is glaring and looks ready to kill as I wrap my tail around her.

"Okay, you can stop." I say as I hit the timer.

Kairi separates from Yaya without hesitation, spitting out furiously as he rubs at his tongue.

"Here…take the mouthwash and get over it." I mutter as Kairi takes the bottle and cleans his mouth five times.

"Disgusting…" He mutters as he runs back to Mika.

"Poor baby…did you have to kiss the icky Ace again?" She coos to him as she pats his head.

"Yes." He whines as he snuggles next to Mika.

"Want me to help with that?" She smiles as Kairi nods eagerly.

He kisses her sweetly before settling down next to her in a spare loveseat.

"Well…let's just move on since I have no answer currently for the last one. Our last dares are from _iamlegend42_."

_iamlegend42_

_dares..._

_1. charanari with su and then propose to chibi-chan._

_2. make out with kairi!!_

_3. dance HORRIBLE ballet and sing along in a monotone to Adam Lambert_

_4. dress up in slutty clothes and parade around tadase until chibi-chan stops harassing draggy-chan._

"You got to be kidding me!" I laugh as I fall out of my seat, tail whipping about in my amusement.

Chibi looks stunned before giving her response.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLES?!"

Ikuto is laughing without a care as Chibi stomps on the paper, steam coming out of her ears.

"This is going to be funny." I giggle as I grab Su.

Now back as Dear Clover, Yaya waltzes up to Chibi and gets down on one knee.

"Chibi…will you marry me?"

"NO!" Chibi screams as she hides behind my desk, all the while the rest of us are laughing our butts off.

"Okay…since two has already been done, I think we move on." I state as I pull out a ballerina outfit.

After directing her to a changing room, I then turn to Mika and Kairi, who are currently on the loveseat smooching.

"Okay…break it up and leave." I mutter as I tap them on the shoulders.

"And people accuse me of being a pedo…" Ikuto mutters as Mika and Kairi leave, hearts surrounding their heads.

Yaya then comes out in a pink frilly tutu, and Chibi has come out from her hiding place.

"All right…time to do some really horrible ballet." I state as I turn on some music, waiting for the embarrassment.

Yaya does the chicken dance, the cabbage patch, the twist, and several other old dances before I tell her to stop.

"Now…to sing a Adam Lambert song in monotone." I say, flapping my wings as I toss Yaya a mike.

She clears her throat before starting to sing in monotone.

_So I got my boots on, got the right 'mount of leather_

_And I'm doing me up with a black color liner_

_And I'm workin' my strut but I know it don't matter_

_All we need in this world is some love_

_There's a thin line 'tween the dark side and the light side baby tonight_

_It's a struggle gotta rumble trying to find it_

_But if I had you, that would be the only thing that I would ever need_

_Yeah if I had you, then money fame and fortune never could compete_

_If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy_

_If I had you_

_You you you you you_

_If I had you_

_From New York to LA getting high rock n' rollin_

_Get a room trash it up 'til it's ten in the morning_

_Girls in stripper heels, boys rolling Maseratis_

_What they need in this world is some love_

_It's a fair line between a wild time and a flat line baby tonight_

_It's a struggle gotta rumble tryin' to find it_

_But if I had you, that would be the only thing that I would ever need_

_Yeah if I had you, then money fame and fortune never could compete_

_If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy_

_If I had you_

_You you you you you_

_If I had you_

_The flashing of the lights_

_It might feel so good but I've got you stuck on my mind, yeah_

_The fashion and the stage it might get me high_

_But it don't mean a thing tonight_

_That would be the only thing that I would ever need_

_If I had you, the money fame or fortune never could compete_

_If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy_

_If I had you_

_You you you you you_

_If I had you_

_If I had you_

_That would be the only thing that I would ever need_

_Yeah if I had you, then money fame and fortune never could compete (never could compete with you)_

_If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy (it'd be ecstasy with you)_

_If I had you_

_You you you you you_

_If I had you_

"Um…interesting choice for a song…now for the last thing before we can end the show." I say uncomfortably as I watch Ikuto and Chibi holding in their laughter.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Chibi bursts out in raucous laughter as she collapses to the floor, tears streaming down her face.

"Oh boy…wonder what Tadagay, oops I mean Tadase will have to say about this?" I question as I pull out a microskirt, a tiny tubetop, and hooker heels.

"Did someone call for me?" Tadase asks as he walks on stage.

"Uh…Yaya you go change, Ikuto, you leave, and Chibi…STOP LAUGHING!" I demand as Ikuto saunters out, looking happy.

As soon as Yaya has changed clothes, Tadase's eyes bug out as he covers his eyes desperately.

"Yaya-chan! What are you wearing?" He squeaks out nervously.

"Blame the person who sent in this stupid dare." I grumble as I cover my own eyes.

Now Chibi just stays silent for a second as she gazes at me.

"Draggy…shall I get a cup of tea?" She asks as she stands up from her seat.

'_Nice plan Chibi! Act civil so we can get out of this nightmare!_'

After tea is served and Yaya has been removed from those ghastly clothes, I smile at both her and Tadase.

"Thank you all for coming…Yaya, see you another time I hope." I chirp as I sip at my tea.

"I do hope so."

"Tadase, you may continue with your life." I sigh as I grab a cookie for myself.

"Right."

As soon as both are gone, I drain the last of my tea and pat Chibi on the back.

"Good work today my friend!"

"Thanks!"

I then press Princessa to my cheek as I look at Chibi, who's got a kitchen mallet in her hand.

"You can relax, Princessa is staying with me."

Chibi relaxes a little as she collapses on the couch.

"I'm so tired…" She mutters as I glance at her.

"What's the matter? Running low on sugar and catnip?"

"…Yeah."

"We'll get you more for the next show."

Chibi then conks out as I grab her a pillow and blanket, wrapping her up comfortably as I shake my head.

"Poor thing deserves a break." I sigh as I pull out my laptop and check on Rima and Nagi, who are supposed to be making out until Utau's interview.

A screen on my computer reveals Rima and Nagi making out in her room, their homework surrounding them.

"Must be difficult to study when you're sucking face." I mutter as I turn to my co-host.

"…Draggy? Why are you making Amu and I watch a secret camera video of Ikuto showering?" Chibi mumbles in her sleep as I slap my forehead.

"Stupid little…CHIBI WAKE UP YOU IDIOT!" I roar as I whack her off the couch with my tail.

"OW! What was that for?!"

"You were sleep talking…" I snarl lightly as I sharpen my claws.

"Oh…what about?"

"The Ikuto Cam…"

"Ooooooooh."

I then pull out a giant mallet as I get an evil twinkle in my eyes as I grin, teeth revealed in the evilest way as I step toward my co-host.

"AAAAAHHHH! I'M GOING TO DIE!" Chibi-chan squeals as she flees from me.

"COME BACK YOU IDIOT SO I CAN MASH YOU!" I roar as I wave the mallet around.

As Chibi clings to the rafters in the studio ceiling, I turn to the camera and smile.

"Before I forget, our next guest will be our favorite cat boy: Ikuto Tsukiyomi. Polls will be open until May 1st."

Chibi just clings harder to the rafters.

"When's a chara change when you need it?!"

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dragonlover71491: Sorry for the lateness. Due to schoolwork, a little illness, and me being stupid enough to expect myself to do this in a week, it took a while to post this.

Chibi-chan: And people call me stupid.

Dragonlover71491: I'm just going to ignore that.

Chibi-chan: though it kinda is my fault… got the edits back to you late .


	9. Ikuto Tsukiyomi

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that are appearing here…but beware; they will be tortured…by my co-host, Dame-Desu-yo, AKA Chibi-chan.

Now here's our next guest: Ikuto Tsukiyomi

Chapter 8: Ikuto Tsukiyomi

"This is going to be crazy." I mutter as I finish hanging the last poster I have.

The background of the stage now bears several Amuto related posters. "VIVA LA AMUTO!," "LOVE FOR IKUTO AND AMU!," "KISS IKUTO ALREADY AMU!!!," and "TADAGAY MUST DIE!!!!!" are among the posters.

"Great, now we're set." I yawn as I curl up on the couch and knock out.

Chibi-chan then sneaks on stage, a little bottle in her hand as she makes her way over to me. Making sure not to wake me, she kneels next to my tail and deftly plucks off two of my dragon scales. But of course, even that wakes me up.

"Chibi…" I mutter lowly, "Did you take some of my scales?" I sigh as I coil my tail around my co-host.

"Um…no?"

I then sit up and bring my co-host closer to me, my gaze on my tail. I notice two bare spots as I drop Chibi-chan on the couch, a scowl on my face.

"Did you need my scales for something Chibi?"

"Not really." She says quickly, trying to hide the bottle.

But I notice it, and my scowl deepens as I notice it's a familiar shade of pink.

"…Chibi-chan…is that the love potion from Rima's interview?" I inquire as I crack my knuckles.

"…I need to get going." She says as she starts to run off, but I grab her with my tail again.

"Is there a reason why you have that? I sealed that away after I made it." I breathe as I tighten my coils.

"Well you have a lousy security system for your potions lab." She says bluntly as I start to breathe heavily, smoke coming out of my ears, literally.

"And why did you need to sneak in and take some of that love potion?"

"…What love potion?"

I then notice the bottle is now empty, with Chibi smiling mischievously.

"Where did it go? It was here a second ago." I say as I grab the bottle, dropping Chibi in the process.

She smirks as she pulls down the projector and the screen, tail wagging enthusiastically.

"What did you do?" I demand as I glare at the screen.

She just turns the projector on, revealing Amu and Ikuto settling down to a romantic dinner.

"What does this have to do with anything?"

I then watch the screen and see a hand pour something into Amu's drink.

"You didn't…"

"I did!"

"Do you mean to tell me…that you stole some of my scales, mixed them into the love potion, and spiked Amu's drink with it?!"

"Yup!"

I then grab her by the throat with my hands, shaking her vigorously as I snarl out…

"YOU IDIOT! DRAGON SCALES ARE ONE OF THE MOST POWERFUL MAGICAL INGREDIENTS THERE ARE! AND THAT POTION WAS PLENTY POWERFUL ENOUGH! NOW THANKS TO YOU, IT'S EXTREMELY POTENT!"

"I WAS TRYING TO HELP!" Chibi wails as I shake her even more. "D-Draggy! I-I- can't breathe!!!" She said actually struggling to breath.

I drop her before turning back to the screen, just as Amu takes a sip of her drink. It's a few seconds before I hear…

"IKUTO-KUN!"

I sweatdrop as I see Amu glomp Ikuto, who's now looking very nervous as the pinkette is rubbing her face into his chest.

"Um…Amu, I need to get going, I uh…have an appointment." He says quickly before he runs off.

The screen goes blank before we hearing rapid knocks on the door as I walk over to it, hand going to the handle. Ikuto runs inside and dives under the couch, shivering violently as the furniture shakes with him. Chibi then reaches underneath and tosses him out.

"My couch." Chibi mutters darkly as Ikuto looks around frantically.

"Got to hide…got to hide…got to hide!" Ikuto mutters as he dives for my desk as I look at him worriedly.

"Ikuto…"

"If you see Amu, tell her you never saw me." He says as he hides under my desk again.

"…Okay…" I sigh as I turn to glare Chibi, who's looking at me nervously.

"You weren't kidding when you say that dragon scales are powerful magical ingredients." She laughs nervously as I snort out smoke in her direction.

"I know…now how do you propose we fix this?" I snarl as I flex my claws threateningly.

"I made an antidote…I just need to remember where I put it." She laughs as she searches her pockets.

"You better."

"IKUTO-KUN! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Amu yells as she looks around for Ikuto.

Chibi turns to Amu with a mischievous smile. I'm behind the pinkette, shaking my head and making cutting gestures with my hands.

"Ikuto…is under a desk somewhere." She chirps out.

"Thanks!" Amu cheers as she rushes off.

As soon as she's gone, I turn to Chibi-chan and nod in approval.

"Good work, wasn't expecting you to be so nice to Ikuto." I say as I look to see Ikuto get out from under the desk.

"All I said was he's under a desk."

"I just hope Amu doesn't find…"

"IKU-KUN!"

I turn back to my desk to see Amu hugging Ikuto around the neck, his face turning blue.

"Amu…can't breathe…can't breathe." He chokes out as he struggles to get away.

I turn to glare at Chibi as my tail twitches.

"…I'm stuck between hugging you since I'm an Amuto supporter, and killing you for making Ikuto go through this." I snarl out as Chibi sweatdrops.

She just smiles as I walk over and try to make Amu let go. I try to loosen her grip, but she holds on tight.

"Amu, let go of Ikuto, he's turning purple!" I shout as I grab her hands, trying to make her let go.

"No!" Amu protests as she loosens her hold slightly, only to bring Ikuto to her chest lovingly as he regains some of his color.

"Oh for the love of…" I mumble as I use my tail to try and pull them apart.

"Hang on Draggy! I'll be right back!" Shouted Chibi-chan as she races off.

Chibi-chan then suddenly runs back empty handed as I manage to separate Amu from Ikuto.

"Where am I?" Amu asks unsurely as she hangs by my tail, Ikuto on the ground gasping for air.

"Oh! That's the serum!" Chibi exclaims as I feel my left eye twitching.

"…Separating them? That's the antidote?!" I snarl out as I put Amu down.

"Uh…what happened to me?" She asks as I scratch the back of my neck nervously.

I glance at Ikuto and see his signature smirk on his face.

'_Uh…really shouldn't tell her._' I think as I try to give Amu a reassuring smile.

But of course…Ikuto is Ikuto.

"I knew you wanted me Amu." Ikuto croons as he ruffles her hair teasingly.

"…What the heck did I do?!" She exclaims, a blush blossoming on her face.

"Nothing Amu…Chibi, please take her backstage for…you know." I mutter as I push Amu in Chibi-chan's direction.

"Oh…right." She smirks as she drags Amu off.

As soon as both are backstage, Chibi pulls out a piece of rope with an evil smile.

"What are you…" Amu starts but Chibi stuffs a gag in her mouth before tying Amu up.

"Sorry…it's meant for a dare." Chibi laughs as she puts a black wig on Amu before covering up with a cloak, putting up the hood to hide her face. "Now to put you in the audience." She snickers as she picks her up and heads to our audience, tail wagging about.

Chibi walks around until she finds an empty spot to put Amu. She then places the cloaked/gagged/tied/wigged captive between a girl with shoulder length silver-blue hair and dark blue eyes and a girl with white hair up in a ponytail and light blue eyes. The girl with the white hair is wearing an exact replica of Amu's school uniform, but with all the parts that are red is dark green with a blue jacket. The silver-blue is wearing the exact same thing, only with the original colors.

"You two keep an eye on her, and if she tries to escape, don't let her." Chibi tells them both before rushing off after they mod their heads in agreement.

Chibi then rushes back on stage just as I finish shoving a large couch into place, Ikuto lounging on the end near me as I pant from my exertion.

"Man…that's it, everything's ready." I pant out as I collapse in my seat, wiping the sweat from my brow.

Chibi goes to push him off, but I shake my head at her as I pull out the mailbag.

"Good, now without further ado, please greet our guest: Ikuto Tsukiyomi." I sigh as I put a spotlight on him.

"Yo." He says with a smile, causing several girls in the audience to swoon.

"And also…please help me welcome back Mika…" I say, pointing to the right of the stage, where the cat/fox girl rushes on with a big smile.

"Hey everyone! Onii-chan!" She squeals as she hugs him around the waist.

"Reizei…"

Reizei jumps on stage and rushes to sit next to Mika, who's next to Ikuto, arms out in front of her protectively.

"Touch my brother and die." Mika hisses at the catgirl as Reizei smiles innocently.

"And of course, Tsuki."

The bunny/cat girl skips on the stage and sits next to Reizei. Chibi then fills the last spot on the couch at the far end as I smile at all of them.

"Welcome you three…" I say as I get up and I shake hands with each of them.

"I'm pleased to be back." Mika says as she hugs her brother tighter.

"So happy to be back on the show!" Reizei squeals as I shake my head at her.

"I can't wait to get going!" Tsuki chirps as Chibi glares at me.

"I think you're being too generous." Chibi huffs as I turn to go back to my desk, whacking her with my tail on the way. "Ouch!"

"Good…now to move onto the questions from our viewers."

"No questions from you Draggy?" Chibi asks as I pull out the first envelope.

"I'm afraid of the answers I might get." I say bluntly as I use one of my claws to open the letter.

"Excuse me." Ikuto coughs out as he taps my shoulder.

"Yes Ikuto?"

"…Why exactly are these three girls here for my interview?"

"To be short and to the point: Mika sees you as an older brother and loves you, Reizei sees you as an older brother and likes to annoy you, and Tsuki just likes to laugh at your pain." I mutter as I flip the letter open.

"Oh…" He says as he pats Mika on the head.

"To get going and stop the distractions, these are the questions from Tsuki AKA _Tsuki-tori_."

_Tsuki-tori_

_kays ummm..._

_Questions:_

_How did you feel when Utau kissed your lips?(use Chibi-Chan's lie machine!)_

_Would you kill Tadase for Amu?_

_Do you stalk Amu?_

"These are good questions Tsuki." I state as I place the letter on my desk as Chibi pulls out her lie detector.

"Thank you." She smiles as we all turn to Ikuto.

"I felt disgusted of course, she's my blood-related sister for heaven's sake."

'DING!'

"He speaks the truth!" Chibi and Reizei shout as the rest of us just stare/glare at them.

"Good to know…now Ikuto, would you really kill Tadase for Amu?" I ask as I pull out my Tadagay voodoo doll.

"…If he hurt Amu, I just might." He smirks as I raise my eyebrow at him.

Chibi, Mika and Reizei are snickering as they all hate Tadagay like me.

"Good answer Ikuto…but do you really stalk Amu?"

Ikuto is silent and looks away from all of us.

"His silence says it all." I declare as I pull out the next letter.

Chibi, Tsuki, Reizei, and Mika are all waiting eagerly as I slit it open. Meanwhile in the audience…

"Berry, hold her down!" Says the white haired girl as she grabs onto the cloaked Amu.

"I'm trying to Kura!" Exclaims the silver-blue haired girl as she latches onto Amu as well.

Back on stage, I've flipped open the letter and am reading the contents.

"These questions are from Reizei."

The catgirl giggles as she glances at Ikuto.

_Reizei Nausicaa_

_Questions _

_1) Why is your hair blue? And don't give me that crap about it being an anime, I swear you dye it. _

_2) Why do you always play sad and sorrowful pieces on your violin? Are you an emo? Why not play a happy, bubbly song for a change?_

_3) Choose between Draggy onee-nya, Mika, tsuki-tori, Chibi-chan and me. Who would you have as a girlfriend if you couldn't have Amu?_

_4) If you were gay (and thank God that you're not) who would you choose to be your boyfriend?_

_5) Do you like catnip? (really random, I know.)_

"I know!" Chibi shouts as she runs off.

"What now?" I sigh as I watch her curiously.

Chibi runs back with a bucket of water and slams it over Ikuto's head, the water rushing out and getting everywhere.

"It has to be dye!" Chibi says smartly as she starts removing the bucket.

"Yeah! Onii-nya has to be using dye!" Reizei exclaims as the bucket is removed.

All we see is a very pissed looking Ikuto, dripping wet from the bucket. Chibi laughs nervously as she tosses the bucket away.

"As you two idiots can see…this is my natural color." Ikuto mutters as I pass him a towel.

Mika is glaring at the two of them as I sweatdrop, now starting to regret the decision to have them all on at one time.

"Plus…if you two had seen the anime, you'd see in flashbacks that his father had the same hair color." I sigh as I rub my temples.

After Ikuto has dried off, I pass him a chocolate bar to sate him as we move on.

"I can answer this easy. A musician expresses his emotions through his music, so of course Ikuto plays sad music because of his pain. Isn't that right Ikuto?" I say as I eye him critically.

"…Yeah…that's right on the mark." He sighs as he leans back on the couch.

"Okay, and the rest of that?"

"No I'm not emo, you don't see me cutting myself or something right?"

"True." I mutter.

"And I don't really want to play anything "bubbly," it just doesn't really fit me." He states clearly.

"I agree. So…out of all of us, who _would_ you pick for a girlfriend?"

He glances at all of us before closing his eyes with a smirk.

"I guess if I had to choose…I'd pick Draggy."

"…Kitty cosplay boy say wha?"

Chibi-chan instantly bursts into laughter as she falls off the end of her couch. " THAT IS FUNNY!!!" She hollered as she continued laughing.

"Well…I think if I needed help getting something, you'd come up with a good plan. Besides, the others see me as entertainment, a brother, or just plain hate me."

"I can see your point…I can't believe Rei asked this but…who would you pick for a boyfriend?"

"…Do I have to answer this?"

"Unfortunately…yeah."

"Can't believe this…okay, if I had to choose, I'd pick Nagihiko."

"Huh?" We all ask as Ikuto glances at us.

"What? He's the closest thing to a girl."

"Okay…that explains things. And for the last question?"

"Sure…I like it."

"Then let's see what happens to you when you do have catnip!" Chibi exclaims through a medical mask.

She then dumps a bucket of catnip on Ikuto's head. He then chara changes and starts acting all goofy.

"You just had to do that, didn't you?" I sigh as Ikuto starts rubbing his head against my leg, purring loudly as his eyes are glazed over.

"Yup!"

"Of course…Ikuto! Snap out of it!" I snap as I bop him on the head.

"Me-ouch! That hurt!" He complains as I rub his head.

"Sorry, you were high off catnip, and having you rub yourself against leg felt weird." I explain as I seat him back on the couch.

He glares at Chibi on the opposite end of the couch as I pull the next letter.

"Okay, these questions are from _Bluepanda800_."

_Bluepanda800_

_omd Ikuto I love you (not as much as nagi)_

_here are my questions!_

_don't you feel akward crushing on a 12 year old?_

_out of the guardians (excluding amu) who do you like the best (as friends)?_

_did you know gozen was only 8? if so why did you not tell him off then? (I love hikaru so you cannot tell him off without me) (EVER!) (not even think about it!)_

"What can I say…the heart wants what the heart wants. Plus she's so fun to tease." He smirks as I shake my head at him.

"Of course, and what of the other guardians?"

"If I had to choose a friend among them, I'd say Kukai."

"Why him?"

"Simple, Utau will be too busy competing against him to try and glomp me." He snickers as I nod understandingly.

"Nice idea…and did you honestly know Gozen was just a little kid?"

"No…with the voice changer, how can anyone tell? Doesn't help that I didn't see him at all."

"Right. Now these questions came straight from Mika, your little sister."

_The 2 crazy Kats- Mika and M.Z_

_ONII-CHAN NYA! YAY!_

_1. Do u love Amu?_

_2. Are u jealous of Tadase cause he's d8ing Amu?_

_3. Do u wanna kill Tadagay for d8ing Amu?_

_4. WHY THE HELL DID U LEAVE AMU?! AMU IS WAY MORE IMPORTANT THAN UR DAD THAT LEFT U WHEN U WERE LIL!_

_5. Im ur favorite sister? Right?_

"Do you love Amu, Ikuto onii-chan?" Mika asks with big eyes.

"Of course I do." Ikuto laughs.

In the audience…

"She's calmed down." Kura states as Amu stops struggling.

"That's for sure." Berry says as she pokes Amu.

One hard poke causes Amu to collapse to the floor.

"I guess his confession was too much for her."

Back on stage…

"And are you jealous of Tadase since…hey wait a flipping minute, when was she going out with Tadagay?!" I demand as I glare at the letter.

"That's what I want to know…" Ikuto grumbles as his eyes narrow menacingly.

Elsewhere…

Tadase feels a shiver go up his spine.

"Why do I feel like someone wants to kill me?"

Back with us…

"And do you want to kill Tadase for dating Amu?"

"…If she's happy, I won't object. But if he ever hurts her, emotionally or physically, you can bet he'll be on the receiving end of my fist." Ikuto states as I nod in approval.

Mika looks happy as we continue on.

"Mika has a point, why did you leave to find the father that left you when you were little?"

"I guess everyone just wants to have the family together. I'm no different. But now that I think about it, I guess my priorities were mixed up."

'_GLAD YOU REALIZE THIS NOW DUMBASS!_' I think sourly as I give him a smile.

Mika then hugs Ikuto tightly, giving him big chibi eyes.

"And yes, you are my favorite little sister." He chuckles as he pats her head affectionately.

Mika smiles widely as I laugh at her.

"Right, now our last questions are from _sakura240_. And she's in the audience today, so please make her fell welcome." I announce as the spotlight shines on Kura and Berry…and Amu.

The white haired Kura waves shyly as the silver-blue haired Berry winks at us. Amu is stuck in her seat as she struggles to break free.

"Okay, now onto the questions."

_sakura240_

_Questions:_

_1) When did you first fall in love with Amu?_

_2) Why do you love Amu?_

_3) If you could kill one guy and one girl, who would it be?_

"Good questions." I mutter as we turn to Ikuto.

"…That's a hard one there." He sighs as he pushes his bangs out of his eyes.

"Take your time Ikuto." I smile as I pull out my Yoru plushie and cuddle it.

As we wait, Amu is still trying to break free in the audience. Kura and Berry finally grab some rope and tie her to her seat.

"Now she won't be going anywhere." Kura laughs as she pats the cloaked Amu's head.

Back on stage, ikuto has finally decided on his answer.

"So Ikuto, when did you fall in love with Amu?"

"…I guess it was when I first…well…"

"Go on Ikuto."

"When I first bit her ear."

I fall out of my seat, my tail twitching as I slowly get up from the shock.

'_Perverted boy, perverted answer._'

"I'm kidding. It was when we first went to the amusement park together." He sighs as I smile at him.

'_WHOO-HOO! YES! I AM LOVING THIS INTERVIEW!_' Is what my inner fangirl is doing at this moment.

"To move on, why exactly do you love Amu?"

"She's just wonderful. She sees me for me, not the whole "I'm so hot so you have to rape me" sort of thing like Utau."

"I see…and who do you want to kill, if you could?"

"Chibi-chan hands down." He says bluntly as I hold in my laughter.

"Now that isn't very nice you stupid cosplay kitty." Chibi mutters darkly as I shake my head at the two of them.

"Okay, so which guy would you kill if you could?"

"…Chibi's a girl?"

Reizei and Chibi both glare at Ikuto as Mika, Tsuki, and myself laugh at his answer.

"Of course Chibi's a girl Ikuto." I say through my laughter as I glance at him.

"Hard to tell when you look at her." He mutters as Chibi starts snarling.

She then stomps up to me and holds out her hand.

"What is it Chibi?"

"Give me Princessa."

"Huh? I thought you hated her."

"Ikuto baka has questioned my feminine appearance! I need to show him that I am a female!"

"Whatever you say…" I sigh as I pass her Princessa's egg.

Princessa then pops out and lands in Chibi's palm.

"Hello."

"I need you to do a chara change." Chibi demands.

"I thought you didn't like me?"

"I have something to prove and you're the only one who can help me."

"Okay…chara change!"

Chibi is now in a blue dress like Cinderella (Check the movie, you'll see what I mean).

"See, I am a girl." Chibi smiles as we stare at her.

"…Well it's easier to tell now." He smirks as Chibi starts throwing a tantrum.

"You stupid BEEP BEEP BEEPIN BEEP!"

I then look at my co-host weirdly.

"…You do your own censoring?"

"Yes I do, I can't curse." She smiles as I shake my head at her ridiculousness.

"Okay, now for…"

"WAIT!" Chibi yells in my ear, causing me to topple over in my seat.

"What now you stupid cat?!" I snarl angrily as I drool dribbles from my chin.

"…We have a late send-in." She giggles as she passes me an envelope.

I open the letter and look over the contents before turning back to the audience.

"What do you know, she's right. These last questions are from _shadowwolf1345_."

_shadowwolf1345_

_Questions:_

_1.) What would your reaction be if Amu told you she loved you and that she dumped Tadase to be with you?_

_2.) What's the most perverted thought you've had recently?_

_3.) What do you do in your free time besides napping or harassing Amu?_

"Oh boy…don't know if I want to know the answer to number 2." I laugh nervously as I turn to look at the lanky teen.

"If Amu did that…I'd definitely be happy. Besides, who can possibly resist me?" He smirks as I shake my head at his confidence.

"Okay…and…I can't believe I'm saying this, but what's the most perverted thought you had recently?"

"…Do you really want to know?"

All of us see the wicked gleam in his eyes, and we all either turn away or laugh.

"Don't tell us, please don't." I beg as I cover my blushing cheeks.

"I think I'll just tell you anyway. All I can say is that it involved me, Amu, her room, and a bucket of chocolate ice cream."

I then fall back due to my nosebleed. I shakily get up and glare at the perverted nekomimi, wiping the blood from my nose.

"HENTAI!!! TOTEMO HENTAI DESUYO! KOWAII!" Shouts Chibi-chan in Japanese. (Translation: Pervert! Very pervert!! SCARY!)

"I hate you sometimes, you know that?"

He just chuckles at me.

"Okay, and the last question?"

"I pretty much wander around, keeping away from Easter, Utau, my life basically…I just want to be free."

"And we all understand Ikuto. Now we can…"

"WAIT!"

I take a metal pipe and twist it into a pretzel shape before glaring at my co-host.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS IT NOW?!"

"…We have another late entry." She says meekly, passing me another letter.

I flip it open and read it over.

"Okay…these questions are from _Zany-Siri_."

_Zany-Siri_

_1)I LOVE guys who play music!! Well- I LOVE music!!_

_2)Why do you stalk Amu?_

_3)Do you want to marry Amu?_

_4)What do you hate most in life?_

"Right…Ikuto, please answer all three."

"Sure…I _follow_ Amu because I want to make sure she's safe…and maybe because I like watching her."

"Of course you would you perv." I mutter.

"And yes, I do want to marry Amu, when we're older. And as for what I hate…getting soaked in the rain."

"Understandable. Are there any other late entries Chibi?"

She shakes her head no.

"Good, now we can finally commence to the part of the show we all love, "Chibi-chan's Dare Corner," I'd be careful Ikuto, who knows what the readers/viewers have sent in."

"How bad could it be? I'm sure I can take it."

"Well…actually my younger brother wanted his own dare done, but he'd prefer to be anonymous. He loves Yoru, but he'd like both Ikuto and Yoru to dress up in doggy suits and play fetch." I giggle as I pull out the mentioned costumes. (Note: these costumes are like hoodies, so you can still see their faces.)

"…You're kidding, right?"

"Nope…now wake up the little chara and get dressed."

Ikuto sighs heavily as he taps the cat egg. Yoru then pops out and floats around my head.

"What do you need nya?"

"You and Ikuto need to get in these doggy suits and play fetch." I smirk as I force the costume on Yoru.

Now Yoru is wearing a costume reminiscent of a German Shepard Dog.

"This is humiliating nya!"

"And here's Ikuto's."

Ikuto just takes the costume and goes off to change. When he comes back, he's wearing an oversized Beagle type costume. Chibi, Reizei, and Tsuki fall to the floor laughing as Mika and I giggle at his appearance.

"Right…now for something for them to fetch." I sigh as I dig around in my desk.

I then pull out a tightly packed ball of yarn for Yoru, but I still have nothing for Ikuto.

"I don't know about Ikuto." I mutter as I toss the yarn ball up and down.

"I know what we can use!" Chibi announces as she digs in my desk.

She then pulls out my Amu plushie and rips off the head.

"Aie! Not my plush! Do you know how long it took me to make that?!"

"Relax…you can fix it later."

I sniffle a little before I toss both items. Yoru rushes after the yarn while Ikuto takes his time walking on all fours to the plush head and picking it up in his mouth.

"Well this is something I never thought I'd see." I chuckle.

Yoru jumps on my desk and drops the yarn ball before wagging his tail. Ikuto just drops the plush head in my lap before getting back on the couch.

"Okay…you two can get out of those costumes now." I say as I pick up the plush head, which is hardly damaged from Ikuto's teeth.

After switching out of his costume and after I sew the head back on my plush, I pull out the next envelope.

"Okay…our next dares are from _shadowwolf1345_. Oh boy, Ikuto and his fangirls are going to love this."

"What is it Draggy?" Chibi asks as she leans over my shoulder.

"Take a look."

_shadowwolf1345_

_Dares:_

_1.) Take off your shirt (and leave it off for rest of the interview. After the interview you can do your other dare with Miki) and sing a romantic song to Amu._

_2.) Throw a massive pool party for all of the SC cast and have everyone come (including Draggy, Chibi, Mika, and anyone else I forgot). During that time, try to get as close to Amu as you can without her noticing and kiss her in front of everybody._

"Now that I can handle." Ikuto smirks as he throws off his shirt, showing off his lightly muscled physique.

Needless to say, all the Ikuto fangirls get a nosebleed and fall over.

"You're loving this aren't you?" I sigh as I rub my temples.

"Yup…and I know I'm hot." He chuckles as I walk to the edge of the stage.

"Kura, Berry, we really need Amu up here!" I shout to the back of the audience, getting the two girls attention.

They both nod, and using all of their strength, toss Amu onto the stage and into my arms.

"Thank you!"

I then pull the cloak off of Amu, only to see her glaring at me.

"Sorry…someone requested this." I sigh as I pull out the gag, the wig, and untie the rope.

"Can't believe these people." She mumbles as I take her to the couch.

Despite her protests, she sits on Ikuto's lap as I glance at them.

'_OH I LOVE THIS!_' "All right then Ikuto, don't you have something to do?"

He nods as he brings Amu closer, causing her to blush.

"And do we have a song request?"

Ikuto leans over and whispers in my ear.

"Oh! Nice choice!" I coo as I turn on the music.

(I do not own "What Makes You Different (Makes You Beautiful)" by the Backstreet Boys)

_You don't run with the crowd_

_You go your own way_

_You don't play after dark_

_You light up my day_

_Got your own kind of style_

_That sets you apart_

_Baby, that's why you captured my heart_

_I know sometimes you feel like you don't fit in_

_And this world doesn't know what you have within_

_When I look at you, I see something rare_

_A rose that can grow anywhere (grow anywhere)_

_And there's no one I know that can compare_

_What makes you different, (alright) makes you beautiful (alright)_

_What's there inside you, (alright) shines through to me_

_In your eyes I see, all the love I'll ever need_

_You're all I need, oh girl_

_What makes you different, makes you beautiful to me_

_Hey, yeah yeah yeah_

_You got something so real_

_You touched me so deep (touched me so deep)_

_You see material things_

_Don't matter to me_

_So come as you are_

_You've got nothing to prove_

_You've won me with all that you do_

_And I wanna take this chance to say to you_

_What makes you different, (alright, yeah yeah) makes you beautiful (alright)_

_What's there inside you, (alright) shines through to me_

_In your eyes I see, all the love I'll ever need_

_You're all I need, oh girl_

_What makes you different, makes you beautiful_

_You don't know (you don't know) how you touched my life (touched my life)_

_Oh in so many ways (so many ways) I just can't describe_

_You taught me what love is supposed to be_

_It's all the little things that make you beautiful to me (so beautiful)_

_Oh yeah, yeah_

_What makes you,_

_What makes you different, (what makes) makes you beautiful (to me)_

_What's there inside you, (there shines) shines through to me_

_In your eyes I see, all the love I'll ever need_

_You're all I need, oh girl_

_What makes you different, makes you beautiful to me_

_Everything you do is beautiful (so beautiful)_

_Love you give shines right through me (shines right through to me)_

_Everything you do is beautiful (ooh, ooh ooh ooh oh)_

_Oh, you're beautiful to me (to me)_

By the end of it, Amu is a literal puddle of goo on the floor.

"Amu…are you okay?" I ask the puddle.

All I get is a giggle for an answer.

"Hah! She's so pathetic, she turned into a puddle because of that idiot!" Chibi laughs as I try to get Amu back to normal.

Mika waltzes over to Chibi and whacks her upside the head.

"Ouch!"

"That's what you get you stupid girl!" Mika snarls as she gets back in her seat.

Tsuki kneels next to me and pokes the puddle with her bamboo staff.

"Hey! Quit poking me!" The puddle/Amu demands as I glare at Tsuki.

"But it's fun!" Tsuki laughs as she pokes Amu some more.

"Okay, that's enough." I mutter as I put Tsuki back on the couch.

After we get Amu back to normal, I then give everyone a big smile and pull out my laptop.

"Pool party at my place!" I announce before we're all teleported elsewhere.

We then find ourselves in front of a huge mansion. They all turn to me as I give them a smile.

"This is where I live." I laugh as I push them all inside.

After a bit of cursing and whatnot, we're all outside with the rest of the cast in swimsuits.

"Now this is great, we're all here." I sigh as I watch everyone from the juice bar, my black swimsuit fitting me nicely.

"This I can live with." Mika sighs as she sits in the Jacuzzi with Kairi.

"Cannonball!" Tsuki cheers as she crashes into the pool.

Amu is in a red swimsuit talking to Tadase, who's wearing blue trunks, while Ikuto hangs with me, wearing black trunks.

"…You know what you have to do Ikuto." I laugh as I sip away at my drink.

"Oh yeah…Amu won't know what hit her." He chuckles lowly as he starts walking over to her.

Amu's on her own by the garden, admiring the flowers as Ikuto sneaks up behind her. When he's close enough, he embraces her.

"Ah! Ikuto! What are you mmph!" She starts to say, but she's cut off by Ikuto's lips.

Everyone turns to see Ikuto and Amu smooching as I take a picture.

"Another victory for Amuto." I snicker as I save the picture as my new screensaver.

Now we're back at the studio, back in our attire as I pull out the next letter.

"Okay…these dares are from Tsuki."

_tsuki-tori_

_Dares:_

_Chara Nani with Princessa_

_Chara Nani with Su_

_Run around the stage like a maniac_

_Oh! another dare.... Throw him into a crowd of Ikuto fan girls, fix him, and throw him into Tadase fangirls oh and make sure amu is there to watch ikuto_

"Are you serious?" He mutters as I pull out Princessa.

"Yes…Princessa, do your thing."

"Of course…Ikuto's heart unlock!"

Now Ikuto is…

"Chara nari: Kitten Princess!"

The poor guy is now in a long pink dress, silver slippers and a tiara on his head. Heck, even his hair has grown longer, his ears and tail visible to the world.

"This is so wrong." He grumbles grumpily.

We all fall over and laugh at him as he glares at us.

"Okay…enough of that." I sigh as Princessa lands in my palm.

She giggles cutely as Ikuto glares at us.

"All right, I need to grab Su. Mika, you keep Ikuto safe."

"Yes ma'am!" Mika salutes as I walk off.

I then find Kukai in the back as Clover Jack, dusting off some of the props.

"I need Su for a bit." I state as I hold out my hand.

Su lands in my hand with a smile before I carry her back. When I get back, Mika is holding her sword out threateningly in front of her, Ikuto behind her as Reizei, Chibi, and Tsuki smile innocently, Amu behind my desk scared out of her wits.

"I'm not going to ask. Su, chara nari with Ikuto."

"Okay desu! Ikuto's heart unlock!"

Now Ikuto is…

"Chara nari: Kitty Maid!"

Ikuto is now in a green maid's outfit, a blue apron with a strawberry on it, and his ears and tail are sticking out, a red bow on his tail.

"This is just cruelty to cats." He grumbles as we fall over laughing.

"Okay, enough of that." I giggle as I hold my hand out for Su.

She lands in my palm and smiles at me. I pat her head affectionately before I send her back to kukai.

"Okay…now we need Ikuto to run around like a maniac."

He just gives me a "You've got to be kidding me" look.

"Sorry dude, you have to." I chuckle as I file my nails/claws.

He just runs around shouting randomly as I record it. After he's back on the couch, I recheck the list and feel myself sweatdrop.

"Oh boy…this is going to be painful."

The Ikuto fangirls in our audience are shouting wildly as they reach out for him. He looks scared as I turn to Chibi.

"Chibi, we need you to put Ikuto into that group of fangirls."

"Roger!"

Chibi runs back stage and comes back with a crane, the crane itself looking like a round cage.

"Okay, time to put out the kitty!" She laughs as she grab Ikuto and lowers him into the fanigrls.

"AH! HELP! NO! HEY, DON'T TOUCH THAT!" He shouts as the fangirls mob him, his arms sticking out and waving about wildly as he tries to escape.

"Okay, he's been in there long enough."

Chibi then uses the crane to pull him out. As soon as he's settled back on the stage, we see his pants bear several cuts, his hair tussled from the experience.

"You okay Ikuto?"

"They took my underwear without pulling off my pants…how did they do that?" He mumbles as I use my laptop to fix him up.

"Okay, now he needs to go into the Tadase fangirls."

"Please don't."

Too late, Chibi grabs him with the crane and drops him into the next batch of fangirls.

"It's Ikuto! Get him!" One of them shouts as half the group proceeds to beat him up.

"I don't know, he's kind of cute." Says another as Ikuto struggles to free himself.

"Okay, pull him up!"

Ikuto collapses on stage as soon as he's pulled out, his body covered in cuts, bumps and bruises.

"Oh boy…he needs medical attention." I mumble as I pull out my laptop again.

After patching him up, I sit him back on the couch for a second.

"How are you feeling Ikuto?"

"Right now I want to skin that stupid pathetic excuse for a feline Chibi!"

Chibi flares up at him as she stomps over to me.

"Can I please hurt him?" '_Severely?_'

"…Not to badly." I say stupidly.

A few minutes later, Chibi, Ikuto, and I are in an ambulance.

"I said you could hurt him a little, not put him in the ER!"

"…He's not that hurt."

"You broke several ribs, broke an arm, a compound fracture on the leg, and bent his tail, how is that not serious?!"

"Oops."

"Either way, we need to fix him."

"Stand back, I have something for him." Chibi smiles as she pulls out a blue potion.

"…I'm not drinking that." Ikuto grumbles as Chibi brings it to his lips.

She then holds his nose. As soon as he opens his mouth, she dumps the potion down his throat and makes him swallow it.

"Hey…I feel better."

"Great to hear Ikuto, now let's get back to the show."

When we return, Mika is snarling angrily as she spots us.

"I'm going to kill you!" She screeches as she charges toward us, specifically Chibi.

I grab her with my tail and settle her back in her seat, passing her a plushie of Chibi. She shreds it in seconds, making me laugh nervously as I pull out the next letter.

"Right…these dares are from Reizei."

_Reizei Nausicaa_

_Dares_

_1) Chara nari with Draggy onee-nya's Chara (can't spell her name), Temari, Pepe, and Su._

_2) Confess to Kukai that you enjoyed the kiss with him during his interview and that you want to marry him. (Say it as if you mean it! And DON'T tell him that it was a dare afterwards. Hehehe) _

_3) Dress up in a pink cat costume and dance the can-can. _

_4) Jump outside into the sea of rabid fangirls and shout that you love all of them, also you have to let them do whatever they want with you for 30 minutes. _

_5) Since I'm feeling nice and a little bit guilty, kiss Amu for 20 minutes, but it has to be infront of Utau._

_Ja ne~nya!_

"Okay…so we need Temari and Pepe. Chibi, you go get them."

"Right!" She says quickly, rushing away from Mika.

A few minutes later she's back holding the eggs of Temari and Pepe. I gingerly take Temari's egg into my hand and tap it lightly. She pops out and bows gracefully to me before landing on my shoulder.

"Hello Temari…I need you to chara nari with Ikuto for a bit."

"Of course, Ikuto's heart unlock!"

One chara nari later reveals…

"Chara nari: Feline Maihime!"

Ikuto is now in a blue and black kimono, his hair in a ponytail, don't know how that happened, a silver sash, and a red fan in his hand.

"Oh boy, this is just cruel, even to me." Chibi laughs as she takes a picture of the kimono clad cat boy.

"All right, enough fun."

The little chara returns to me and smiles as I rub her against my cheek.

"Good work, Temari…Pepe, you're up!"

The baby chara pops out and nods in understanding.

"All right dechu! Ikuto's heart…"

"Please don't!"

"Unlock!"

Ikuto is now…

"Chara nari: Kitten Baby!"

Ikuto is in a giant black onesie, a baby blue bib that says "I'm A Good Kitty!" in dark blue lettering, and a plush white kitten in his left hand as his ears and tail twitch irritably.

"Oh man! That's rich!" I cackle as I fall to the floor laughing.

"I hate my life right now." He mumbles darkly as his tail swishes about.

"Okay, Pepe quit it." I sigh as Pepe cancels the transformation.

She goes back into her egg and I send Chibi off to return the both of them.

"And get Kukai while you're at it!"

"Got it!"

A few minutes later, Kukai is on the stage with us, still wearing his Clover Jack transformation.

"Okay, Ikuto, you have something to say I believe."

He pouts at me as I point to Kukai and wag my tail about. He sighs heavily as he waltzes over to Kukai, a smirk on his face.

"You know Kukai, I really enjoyed that kiss we had during your interview…would you marry me?"

Kukai sputters for a few seconds before running off, screaming "NOOOOOO!" at the top of his lungs.

"That was creepy." I shudder as I dig around in my desk again.

"You aren't really going to…"

"Oh yes we are." I smirk as I pull out a dark pink cat costume, a set of pink cat ears and a long skirt with a tail included.

"There is now way…"

Chibi grabs him and forces him into it, laughing like a loon as she does so. Ikuto looks down at himself with disgust, tugging at the skirt spitefully.

"All right Ikuto, cancan!"

He huffs angrily before starting his dance, surprisingly doing it like a professional. He then strips off the outfit after he finishes, getting back on the couch and sitting Amu back in his lap.

"Right, now Ikuto has to…oh boy, he's going to die."

"How big could my fan base be?"

I sigh pitifully as I pull down the projector screen.

"Shoot the live footage from outside!" I shout, sitting back in my seat.

Up on the screen we see a sea, literally, of Ikuto fangirls chanting his name.

"And this is just the five block radius." I mutter as I turn to Ikuto, who's hiding behind the couch shivering.

"NO WAY IN HELL AM I GOING OUT THERE! THAT'S SUICIDE!"

"You have no choice Ikuto…" I sigh again.

Chibi grabs him with the crane, driving him outside and swinging him over the sea of fangirls below.

"You have to do it Ikuto." Chibi laughs as Ikuto tries desperately to free himself from the crane/cage.

"Heaven help me…I LOVE ALL OF YOU BEAUTIFUL LADIES!"

The crowd below goes wild as Chibi releases Ikuto to the crowd. But Ikuto clings to the crane for dear life, staring fearfully at the crowd below.

"Let go Ikuto!"

"NO! I WANT TO LIVE!"

Chibi then presses a button, causing tiny dots of red light to appear on Ikuto.

"Let go, or the lasers get you."

"I DON'T GIVE A…!"

Ikuto is fried a bit and he lets go, falling to the crowd below.

"Mission accomplished."

Half an hour later…

"All right Chibi, pull him out." I say into a walkie talkie.

Chibi nods and sinks her crane into the crowd, pulling up the shivering boy out of the chaos. She then brings him back and drops him on my desk.

"Chibi! Watch where you…oh shit, Ikuto…man, are you all right?" I ask worriedly as I gaze at him.

Ikuto is now in his black briefs, shivering violently as I help him up.

"My life flashed before my eyes…it was horrible, the screaming, the grabbing…" He mumbles as I sit him back on the couch, passing him a new pair of black jeans.

"Okay…that was scary. Now for the last dare…Ikuto is gonna love this." I giggle as I show the list to Amu and him.

Ikuto smirks broadly as Amu blushes to the roots of her hair.

"Oh no…no! You can't make me kiss him!"

"I believe it was he kiss you, not the other way around." I laugh as I call up Utau.

"I still say…mmph!" Amu starts to say, but Ikuto cuts her off with his lips.

"Hey! I'm here, so why did you…" Utau starts to say, but her mouth falls open when she sees Ikuto and Amu kissing, and the fact Ikuto's shirtless doesn't help matters.

"I knew this was going to happen." I sigh as I close Utau's mouth.

Ikuto holds Amu tight as he kisses her passionately, forcing his tongue into her mouth. Amu seems to be in bliss since she's moaning heavily into Ikuto's mouth.

'_I knew they'd enjoy this…_' I think smugly as I watch them.

After 20 minutes of hot and heavy, the two separate and I kick the comatose Utau off the stage.

"Good…now to move onto the next dares. These come from _Bluepanda800_."

_Bluepanda800_

_dares (oh you know there gonna be Amuto) (or are they)_

_propose to Amu reapetedly tills she agree's marry you and let The chara's organise the wedding (it has to be big with lots of romance)_

_get all the guardians to eat takiyaki from the tail but your not allowed to use the words 'its a dare' 'eat the takiyaki the other way' or shove it in there face (if you do it not only will you get a virtual takiyaki you will also recieve my permission to do what ever you want with amu and no ones_

_allowed to tell you other wise)_

_chara-change with Iru and Eru_

_be tied to a chair and force to listen to tadase's confession to amu for 10 minutes!_

_randomly kiss all girls on the cheek (but amu on the lips) untill Hikaru get's interviewed!_

"Now this I like!" I cheer as I hug the letter.

Ikuto smirks again as Amu snaps out of her blissful trance, sputtering wildly.

"Wha…no! N-no! No way! Nuh-uh!"

Ikuto kneels down in front of her and takes her hand in his larger ones.

"Amu, will you marry me?"

"No! I won't agree!"

"Amu, will you marry me?"

"NO!"

One hour later…

"Amu, will you marry me?"

"YES! YES! JUST STOP ALREADY!"

Amu just covers her mouth, a blush on her face as she realizes what she's just said. We all smile as ikuto smirks at her before picking her up bridal style.

"Ikuto! Put me down!"

"Not happening Amu-koi."

I then summon all the charas and stare at them intently.

"All of you need to set up a wedding, the whole burrito! Now get to it!"

"Right!" They all cheer before they fly off.

A few minutes of charas working hard to create a wedding scene later, the stage looks like a chapel, and I'm the priest to bind them in holy matrimony! Amu is in a pure white dress, holding a bouquet of red roses, Ikuto is in a black tux, blue rose tucked in his lapel.

"Do you Ikuto take Amu Hinamori to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"Do you Amu take Ikuto Tsukiyomi to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Amu pouts as I tap my foot impatiently.

"Amu…do you take Ikuto as your husband?"

Still nothing.

"Say the answer we want to hear or I hurt you Amu." I hiss lowly as I flash my claws.

"Eeep! Yes! I mean I do!"

"Good, you may now kiss the bride!"

Ikuto wastes no time smooching Amu in front of everyone. I then press a button on a remote, causing confetti, red roses, and rice to spray about, a huge "Congratulations!" banner hanging overhead.

"Great work everyone!"

After we clear the stage, Ikuto cuddles Amu close again, their new wedding rings flashing on their fingers.

"Now…who's wants taiyaki?!" I questin as I pull out a big batch of them.

Ikuto takes one and starts eating it by the tail first like he usually does. I do the same before I call up the guardians. They all come up and grab a taiyaki for themselves.

"I prefer to eat the tail first because I like to save the best for last, save the filling since that's the best part." Ikuto states as he takes another bite.

The guardians look at him for a second before flipping their treats around, eating the tails first.

"He's right…" Rima mutters under her breath as she continues to eat.

"See? I am right." Ikuto chuckles, as well as me since he now has free reign over Amu.

"Nice choice of words there cat boy."

"Thank you."

"Here's another one, and Amu, you have to listen to whatever he says."

She grumbles under her breath as we all sit back on the couch after sending the guardians off.

"Okay…we need to grab Iru and Eru."

"Got them." Chibi says, pulling out their eggs.

"I won't ask where they came from, just give them here."

Chibi passes me the eggs and I tap them both. They pop out and land in front of me on my desk.

"To be blunt, each of you needs to do a chara change with Ikuto."

"Cool! I'll go first!" Iru smiles mischievously as she floats over to her owner's brother.

Ikuto stares at the chara before…

"Chara change!"

Ikuto sprouts a pair of devil horns and a devil's tail, a wicked smile on his face.

"Okay, enough of that."

Iru cancels the transformation and floats back to me.

""Good work Iru, now it's Eru's turn."

"Okay! Chara change!"

Ikuto now has a set of blue angel wings sticking out of his back, a Tadase like smile on his face.

"Creepier…now quit that."

Eru floats back and I pat them both. I then let them float back to Utau before I recheck the list. I sigh before I grab him and tie him to a chair. I then go to my laptop and load up episode 74 of Shugo Chara Doki before skipping to the part where Tadase confesses.

"Okay now to put this on repeat and let it go."

Ten minutes later…

"Turn it off." Ikuto growls as I turn off the video.

"Sorry Ikuto. But at least this last one isn't so bad."

He checks the list and goes over to Chibi.

"What are you…?"

Ikuto quickly kisses her on the cheek, doing the same to Tsuki, Reizei, Mika, and me. But he pecks Amu on the lips before settling back down.

"Now these are Mika's dares."

_The 2 crazy Kats- Mika and M.Z._

_Dares!! ^^_

_1. Make-out with Amu!_

_2. chara-nari with Rythm, Eru, Miki, and Dia._

_3. then kiss Amu again! :)_

_4. Bite Draggy for taking so long to update the last chapter!!_

"I said I was sorry about it being late."

"Still want Ikuto to do it." Mika smiles as I throw out her letter.

"Right…Ikuto."

"Already on it."

"Why me?"

Ikuto makes out with Amu in his lap for a quick five minutes before pulling away.

"Oh great…I need to grab Rhythm and Eru. I'll be right back."

After grabbing the necessary charas, I open up Rhythm and put him on Ikuto's head.

"Chara nari…now."

"Yo! All right! Ikuto's heart unlock!"

Now please welcome…

"Chara nari: Cat Jumper!"

Ikuto is now in ripped black jeans, a blue jean vest with no shirt, fingerless dark blue gloves, white sneakers, and a blue baseball cap turned backwards on his head, ears and tail sticking out.

"This one I like." He smirks as I nod in approval.

"Good, Rhythm…"

The chara floas back to me and I give him a high five with my finger before I pull out Eru.

"Eru, we need a chara nari ASAP!"

She pops out and floats over to Ikuto like a bullet.

"Ikuto's heart unlock!"

Now we have…

"Chara nari: Kitten Angel!"

Ikuto is in a long white robe with giant white wings coming out of his back, a halo over his head with his tail and ears out.

"This could be a little better." He mumbles as we laugh at him.

"Okay…no more of that."

Eru floats off again as I turn to Amu.

"You don't mind if I borrow them for a bit right?"

"Not at all." Amu smirks as she gives me the requested eggs.

I tap them both and the little charas pop out for me.

"Miki…can I ask you to do a chara nari with Ikuto?"

"Sure! Ikuto's heart unlock!"

Now we have…

"Chara nari: Kitten Spade!"

Ikuto is now in a set of ripped blue jeans, a short black t-shirt, covered from head to toe in various spots of paint, a black beret, and a blue choker collar with a blue spade.

"Nice…" I drawl as I hold out my hand for Miki.

She separates from Ikuto and lands on my shoulder, seemingly proud of her work.

"Thank you Miki. Now Dia is next."

The yellow singer chara floats to Ikuto and lands on his head before doing what she has to.

"Ikuto's heart unlock!"

We now present…!

"Chara nari: Kitten Diamond!"

Ikuto is now in an Elvis type of getup, a microphone in his hand. We all fall over ourselves from this latest development.

"Okay, enough of this foolishness."

Dia lands in my palm and floats back into her egg, sealing herself away.

"All right…Iku…"

Ikuto kisses Amu hard before pulling away from her.

"Never mind…you can't be serious Mika." I sigh as I glance at her.

"I am!"

"I doubt Ikuto is actually going to bite…OUCH!" I shout as I glance down at my tail.

Ikuto has my tail in his hand, his teeth clamped down on the tip.

"He actually did it."

After pulling my tail from him, I check the damage.

"Okay…not too bad…let's move on."

But before I do…I tap Mika in the head with my tail.

"To go on, these next dares are from _Zany-Siri_."

_Zany-Siri_

_Dares:_

_1) Play something on your violin for us pwease!_

_2) Okay now try to play Darth Vader's theme on a trombone!!_

_3) Sing Amu a lullaby your mom taught you_

"Sure…" He says, pulling out his violin. (This is new…Ikuto shirtless while playing the violin.)

He then starts to play Violin Concerto in E minor, Op. 64 by Felix Mendelssohn. When he finishes, he takes a bow and smirks at the audience.

"Very nice Ikuto…now let's see if he can play the trombone." I laugh as I pass him said instrument.

He looks at it worriedly before bringing it to his lips. But when he tries to play the requested tune, all we hear is a bunch of fart like sounds as he tries to play.

"Okay…epic fail on that!" I announce as I pull the trombone away.

"I never liked those sorts of instruments, too complicated."

"Yeah whatever. Now you need to sing Amu a lullaby."

"Fine…let me think for a minute."

After said minute, he smiles fondly before pulling Amu into his lap and starts to sing.

_Lullaby, twilight is spreading_

_Silver wings over the sky;_

_Fairy elves are softly treading,_

_Folding buds as they pass by._

_Lullaby, whisper and sigh,_

_Lullaby, lullaby._

_Lullaby, deep in the clover_

_Drone the bees softly to rest;_

_Close white lids your dear eyes over,_

_Mother's arms shall be your rest._

_Lullaby, whisper and sigh,_

_Lullaby, lullaby._

Amu is now sleeping in Ikuto's lap, curled up tight as she snuggles closer to him.

"Well…now to do our last dares. And these are from _sakura240_."

_sakura240_

_Dares:_

_1) Chara Nari with...um...iru and eru! ^^ I WANNA TORTURE IKUTO! MUAHAHAHAHA!!_

_2) ...Draggy, give Yoru a huge salmon and make sure Ikuto doesn't get any by tying him up in a chair! ^^_

_3) ...Kiss...CHIBI-CHAN! ^^ Sorry if you dont really like him chibi-chan..._

_4) Chara Nari with Miki until...Tsukasa!! ^^_

_5) Give Amu one of those vibrating things and make Ikuto make out with Amu until Tsukasa! ^^But if you dont want to do the vibrating thing, then you don't have to draggy! ^^_

"Now this just…" I start to say, but I'm distracted when I see Reizei and Mika snarling at each other.

"What did you say you stupid cat?!" Mika growls as she pulls out her sword.

"I said…Ikuto is about as manly as a teacozy!"

"Oh you did not say that!"

The two grab their weapons: Mika her sword, flamethrower, and foxfie, Reizei her chainwhip, steel claws/nails and her black and white fire (quelfire), and Tsuki her bamboo staff.

"This is going to be fun." Tsuki snickers as she twirls her staff expertly.

"Hope you runts like barbeque." Mika breathes as she starts up her flamethrower.

"I'm more than ready." Reizei laughs as she blows out a ball of her quelfire.

"This is not good." I stutter as I grab Ikuto and pull him under my desk, dragging Amu with us.

"Um…I'm just going to wah!" Chibi shouts as Mika throws foxfire at her.

"You're in on this too."

"But…Draggy disabled my lasers!"

"Too bad!" Mika smirks as she fires her flamethrower.

Reizei grabs Chibi and pulls her out of the way, a glare in her eyes.

"No one hurts Chibi."

"Bring it!" Mika shouts as she twirls her sword.

"BANZAI!" Tsuki screams as she joins in the fray.

Fire, blades, chains and staffs connect intensely as they battle amongst themselves, Amu, Ikuto and I watching from behind my desk.

"Oh boy…I really regret the decision to bring them all on." I sigh.

"No kidding." Ikuto and Amu mutter as we watch them.

Then Chibi does something unexpected: she summons wind and water! Mika is tossed back by a wave, and Tsuki by a gust.

"When the hell did she learn that?!" I demand as I peek out at my co-host.

"I just learned how!"

"Who cares?!" Mika snarls as she shakes herself off, blade at the ready.

All four go crazy as they attack each other relentlessly, Chib and Reizei as a team while Mika and Tsuki work alone. Now I'm getting mad since the stage is being damaged! I stomp over to them and breathe slowly as I'm surrounded by a black light. The four girls stop as a large shadow looms over them, causing all of them to look up. All they see is an enormous black Eastern/Western dragon staring at them.

"ALL OF YOU STOP THIS NONSENSE BEFORE I BURN YOU ALL TO A CRISP!" I roar, slamming my tail on the ground for emphasis.

They drop their weapons and sit back on the couch, smiling meekly as I change myself back and resume my place.

"Sorry for that folks…" I laugh as I look over to see our guests' injuries.

All of them are covered in cuts, bruises, burns and whatnot as I reach around and pull out the first aid kit. I patch them up one by one, taking care to be easy on them. But I run out of supplies when I come to Chibi.

"Oops…sorry Chibi-chan, I'll get some more."

"No, I'll get it." She chirps as she runs off.

When she comes back, she looks completely different. She is wearing a bright orange tank top with lime green arm warmers, black fingerless gloves, a lime green, orange, and black plaid miniskirt with long black pants underneath and black boots. Unknown to Chibi-chan, her cat ears have now been replaced with black dog ears and a black dog tail with white underneath.

"Uh Chibi…what's up with you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Look in a mirror you dummy." I sigh as I hold up a mirror for her.

"Huh? AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

She runs in circles in a panic until I grab her.

"Calm down…so you're part dog now…though I don't know why."

"I think I know why…"

"Then please explain."

"Well… My Dad was part human part dog, and my mom was part cat part human… That and My uncle is the Minotar."

"Okay…that explains everything. Wait, The Minotar?"

"Yes, Never… Ever… get him angry." She said causally. "OH! AND EVERY NON ANIME GUEST MUST SIGN ONE OF THESE 'I will not harm Chibi-chan' RELEASE FORMS! I WILL NOT LET THIS SHOW CONTINUE TILL THEY SIGN IT!" She shouts at the top of her voice.

I sigh before having our three special guests sign the papers, passing the papers back to Chibi before I rub my temples irritably.

"I'm happy now." Chibi chirps as most of us glare at her.

I pull out the letter and recheck the list.

"KURA! THIS IS GOING TO BE FUNNY TRUE! BUT I DON'T IKUTO OR CHIBI WILL APPRECIATE THIS!" I shout to the audience before I turn back to the guests.

"I'll grab Iru!"

"Thanks Chibi."

She soon returns with the egg and places it in my palm.

"Thank you Chibi. Iru, come out!"

The devil chara pops out and lands on my shoulder.

"Chara nari with Ikuto."

"You got it! Ikuto's heart unlock!"

Ikuto is now…

"Chara nari: Devil Kitten!"

Ikuto is now sporting black leather pants, a black leather jacket, a white shirt, a set of devil horns behind his cat ears while is cat tail now sports a pointed tip.

"That's unique…" I mutter as I recheck our list again.

Iru cancels the transformation and floats off laughing.

"Right…Yoru! Time to come out!"

The cat chara floats over to me and I grab him in my palms, rubbing his hair out of place as I snuggle him against my face.

"Chibi, tie up Ikuto!"

"Got it!"

She ties him up tight in a chair as I set Yoru down.

"Here Yoru, I have a treat for you." I coo as I pull out a salmon the size of a shark.

Yoru stares at the fish like it's a god and squeals before eating it. Ikuto struggles in his seat as Yoru slowly but surely devours the fish. The cat chara burps loudly and rubs his bloated stomach happily.

"That was good nya!"

Ikuto looks like he'll cry as I untie him and throw out the bones.

"Now to…oh boy."

Ikuto and Chibi look at each other before shuddering.

"NO way am I kissing neko hentai boy!"

"I'll say…I hate to kiss a dog."

"Likewise."

"And when I say that, I mean you're ugly, grotesque, and many other words."

Chibi growls lowly as I shake my head at them.

"Just do it you two."

They glare at each other before pecking each other on the lips briefly before pulling away. Both spit and sputter all over the ground in disgust, rubbing their tongues.

"EW! IKUTO IS NASTY!"

"I CAN SAY THE SAME, WHAT DID YOU EAT?! SHIT?!"

"AT LEAST I DON'T TASTE LIKE CHEAP COLONGE!!"

"THAT'S MY NORMAL TASTE YOU IDIOT!!"

"Draggy, give me the mouthwash!"

I pass them each a bottle of my mouthwash, feeling sorry for them. After they rinse out their mouths, they get back in their places as I have Amu pass me Miki's egg again.

"Miki…"

"She peeks out of her egg.

"I need you to chara nari with Ikuto again for a while."

"Sure."

Ikuto is now back in his chara nari and he's frowning.

"Right, and you and Amu have to make out until Tsukasa, who I don't think will be coming on in all honesty…or Hikaru for that matter." I mutter as Ikuto gets on it faster than you can blink.

"Ew." Chibi says as she turns away from them.

"Well, that's the end of our show. Thanks for coming you guys." I smile as I shake hands with everyone.

"It was great being here again." Mika smiles sweetly.

"I agree." Reizei chirps as she goes over to Chibi.

"I love being here!" Tsuki cheers.

Mika and Tsuki leave, but Chibi holds Reizei back.

"Reizei…I need to be honest…saying onii-nya, or nya at all is just annoying."

"What?!"

"Sorry, but that's what I think."

"Okay…" Reizei sighs before she leaves.

Chibi and I glance over at Ikuto and Amu, who are still making out on the couch.

"Should we…"

"Nah…leave them be."

"So who's next?"

"Utau Hoshina/Tsukiyomi is next…and we're going to have polls open until May 9th."

"Why?"

"I'm the host, what I says goes."

"Stinker."

I whack her with my tail.

Outside…

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! I'M ON FIRE!" Tadase screams as he rolls on the ground.

"SO WORTH IT!" Reizei shrieks with laughter as she throws her quelfire around.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Dragonlover71491: All finished…longest chapter here, 34 pages in total! See you all soon!

Chibi-chan: I know, Ikuto is so damn popular. Either way, bye!

Dragonlover71491: And this time, it's Chibi's fault we're late.

Chibi-chan: Unfortunately…it's true!


	10. Utau Hoshina

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that are appearing here…but beware; they will be tortured…by my co-host, Dame-Desu-yo, AKA Chibi-chan.

Now here's our next guest: Utau Hoshina

Chapter 9: Utau Hoshina

"Oh man…this is not going to be fun." I sigh heavily as I collapse in my seat, utterly exhausted.

Chibi-chan waltzes over to me and taps me on the head. I look up to tell her to leave, but all I see is what looks to be a dog chara and cat chara floating in front of me. The dog chara was a boy and he was dressed similarly to what Chibi-chan was dressed like before, he had a bright orange tank-top, and green pants, his dog ears and tail were similar to her border collie appearance. The cat chara was a girl dressed in a nice business suite with a pencil skirt and heels, her hair was black and up in a bun, and her ears and tail were groomed nicely.

"Oh lord…you have charas?"

"Yes! Their names are Sparky and Angel."

"Oy vey…are they anything like you?"

"Actually…"

"I'm pleased to meet you arf!"

I pet the new dog chara without a care before I look over my shoulder nervously.

"What are you looking for Draggy?"

"Nothing…" I mutter as I grab something and hide it behind my back.

"Let me see it!"

"NO!"

I keep kicking at her to keep her at bay, but she's persistent.

"All right! Here…"

I open my palms to reveal a black and white patterned egg, a picture of a staff of bamboo on the front of it.

"A chara egg?"

"Yeah…it's mine."

"What? This is your chara? Can I see it?"

I look at her unsurely, but I place the egg on my desk and wait. It wiggles a tiny bit before my chara pops out. It's a little girl chara with the features of a panda: round black ears, black furry arms, legs, and chest, and a white furry belly, she even has black circles over her brown eyes. She wears a red bandana around her neck that rests over her chest as she floats near me and lands on my head.

"Hello! My name is Bing Bing!" She chirps as she messes with my hair, a sweet innocent smile on her face.

Chibi looks at me questioningly as I allow my chara to mess with me.

"She came from my want to be more honest and gentle." I explain as Bing Bing rolls off and lands in my hands.

"She's cute."

"Yeah…I have to say I like her better than my other chara." I whisper under my breath, inconspicuously tapping my bottom left drawer with the tip of my tail.

"You have another chara? Let me see!"

"No! I am not letting…"

The drawer then starts to rattle and shake as we hear little roars coming from it.

"Oh no…" I mutter as the drawer busts open, revealing my other chara.

This one bears the features of a tiger: Round little orange ears, orange-red hair with black stripes, orange and black striped paws, a pair of black sweatpants, and a white t-shirt.

"Yo! I'm Gang, Draggy's other shugo chara roar!" He says proudly, waving his striped tail about.

"Cool!" Chibi chirps as I grab Gang and pull him closer to me, a small glare in my eyes.

"Gang came from my want to be more adventurous, active, and courageous."

"Yeah, but she usually keeps me and Bing Bing hidden roar." He states as I grab Bing Bing and put them on my desk.

"I don't want everyone judging me when they see you two." I mutter darkly as I turn to glare at Chibi.

"…Uh…"

"Look Chibi, let's just have the brief interviews and move on." I sigh as I watch Gang and Bing Bing play pattycake.

"Right…so here we have Tsukasa and Hikaru!"

Both guests walk on, Tsukasa with a smile, and Hikaru as impassive as ever.

"Welcome you two."

"Pleasure to be here." Says the older man, smile in place as always.

Hikaru says nothing as he gets on the couch, impassive face in place as Chibi sits next to him. Tsukasa sits down closest to me as I stare at him.

"Okay…welcome to the show Tsukasa…mind telling us about yourself?"

"Well I…"

"Okay, bye-bye!" I shout as I press a button.

The elder guardian is shot off stage as I laugh at his stupidity.

"Right…and Hikaru, how are you today?" I coo since he's still so cute, despite his impassive face.

"…I see no point in talking to you." He murmurs as he gets off the couch and walks off.

"Cute." I say sweetly as Chibi watches him uneasily.

"He's creepy." She mutters as I turn to her and glare.

"If you saw how he was raised, you'd understand why he's like that. Either way, Yaya and Ikuto are done with those dares."

"Right! And now…"

"Please welcome Utau Hoshina!" I shout as I point to the left.

Insert cricket chirps…

"Who is not coming on for whatever reasons." I sigh as I stand up and walk to the back to check to see what's taking her.

What I see makes my blood boil over as I see the blonde pop idol. She's curled up in a chair, sipping a cup of tea as she reads _Eclipse_.

'_Those damn novels have caused nothing but trouble…_' I think darkly as Chibi comes up behind me.

"Oh! She's reading the Twilight series." She snarls as I do the same, smoke coming out of my nose.

"Yeah…I just want to burn those stupid…" I start before an evil grin makes its way to my face.

"Draggy…are you thinking what I'm thinking?" She smirks as she notices my tail swaying slowly.

"Oh yeah…" I cackle as I pounce, literally, on Utau.

"Hey! What are you…?"

I grab the horrid series of books and have Chibi tie up Utau.

"And now to rid ourselves of this little problem…" I snicker before I breathe a small amount of fire on the books.

We both watch in content as the books slowly burn to ashes.

"Now we're good."

I then turn to see a hidden camera behind us. We rush back on stage, only to see the few people who like the series holding onto their books protectively.

"What? We really hate the _Twilight_ series." I scoff as I place Utau on the couch and start going though the mail.

"This is going to be really weird…" Chibi says as she moves away from Utau.

"Most of these people are asking the same question: Why does Utau like Ikuto when they're siblings? Utau, how would answer this?"

"Well…I guess since Ikuto was the only boy I was around during my adolescence…my feelings just developed because I wanted someone who would love me and not leave me. I mean he's willing to help out, though he acts like he doesn't care."

"Good answer there Utau…now our first questions are from Mika."

_The 2 crazy Kats- Mika and M.Z_

_UTAU-CHAN! (huggles Utau)_

_1. Why do u like Onii-chan?_

_2. LOVE KUKAI! LOVE HIM AND NVR LET HIM GO!_

_3. Wanna be best friends?_

"Uh…not really much there." I mutter as I watch Bing Bing nibble on a piece of chocolate.

"I guess we can be friends."

"Right, now these are from Kura."

_sakura240_

_Kura: Now, for Utau! ^^_

_Questions:_

_1) First, why the hell did/do you love Ikuto when you two are siblings?_

_2) You're weird for loving Ikuto. I would never be like that to my brother._

_BLEH!_

_3) Do you have an interest in somebody besides your brother, unless you're over him._

_4) Are you happy if Ikuto is with Amu?_

_5) Why do you have two very different charas?_

_6) How did you feel about the kiss that Kukai gave you in the 1st chapter of Shugo Chara Encore?_

"Skipping the first two, who do you like besides your brother?"

"Actually, I've gotten over it, though it took a while. And as to who I like now…"

"I'm listening." I say as I lean in.

"…I like Kukai now."

"I see, and why do you like him?"

"He's cute and a lot of fun, despite the minor age difference."

"I get it…and are you happy Ikuto and Amu are together?"

"WE'RE NOT TOGETHER!" I hear Amu yell off stage.

"But Amu-koi, we're married."

"SHUT UP YOU!"

"Back on topic, are you happy for them?"

"Yes, despite Amu denying it, they make a cute couple." Utau smirks as I nod in agreement.

"Good, and as for the subject of Iru and Eru."

"Eru comes from my want to be loving and sweet, Iru is more for attitude and edge."

"That makes sense. And that kiss?"

She blushes lightly before I just move on to the next letter.

"And these questions are from _Bluepanda800_."

_Bluepanda800_

_hm utau?_

_1. are you mental or something?_

_2. why do you like-like your brother?_

_3. asides from him who else do you like?_

"No, I'm not mental."

"…You just keep telling yourself that." I mutter under my breath as I watch Gang play with a ball of yarn, his yellow eyes gleaming predatorily.

"And like I mentioned, I like Kukai now."

"Good, this is going quickly. All right, these questions are from Rei."

_Reizei Nausicaa_

_Questions for Utau..._

_1) Why are you so ... possesive of Ikuto onii-san? Your more like a rabid fangirl that a sister._

_2) If you couldn't be with Kukai who would you be with? (DON'T SAY IKUTO, HE'S YOUR BROTHER!)_

"I've gotten over that."

"And we're all thankful of that." I sigh as Bing Bing and Gang start wrestling over a piece of cake.

"…As for who I'd be with if I couldn't have Kukai…I think I'd say Robert Pattinson."

"…The loser who plays Edward Cullen?" I snarl before I quickly shake off my anger.

"What? He's cute."

"Yuck…moving on, these the last questions are from _AngelTales_."

_AngelTales_

_Utau! Yay! She is one of my favorite characters! ^w^_

_Questions:_

_1) When did you start to like-like Ikuto?_

_2) Who do you think Ikuto should end up with(excluding yourself)?_

_3) Which of your songs do you like the most?_

_4) Who would you like as your boyfriend the most out of the guardians/x-guardians? _

"Like it was stated earlier, Utau liked him when they were really little." I sigh as I roll up the paper and give it to Bing Bing to play with.

"And as for who Ikuto should be with, I say Amu…though the marriage already fixed that problem."

Then Amu runs across the stage, screaming at Ikuto to get away. Ikuto follows close behind, waving around what looks to be a nurse's uniform.

"Amu-koi, come back!"

"Keep away you pervert!"

Utau, Chibi and I look at each other weirdly before we move on.

"Right…and which of your songs do you like the best?"

"I can't choose…I like them all."

"And I think we know who you want for your boyfriend."

"You got it, it's Kukai!"

"Of course…now to move to the part of the show we love, "Chibi-chan's Dare Corner," hope you're ready Utau."

"What could these people have sent?"

"We'll just see…our first dares are from Mika."

_The 2 crazy Kats- Mika and M.Z_

_DARES!_

_1. kiss Kukai_

_2. SING FOR ME PLZ!_

"Not too bad…" I mutter as I pull out the mike.

"…Okay." Utau mutters, a tiny blush blossoming on her face.

"Kukai, we need you up here ASAP!" I shout into the mike, waving my tail about.

Kukai then walks on stage, still in the Suu influenced chara nari.

"Okay, you two kiss and make all the Kutau fangirls happy." I chirp out as I burn the letter.

Kukai looks at Utau sheepishly before pecking her on the lips. Both are blushing heavily as I laugh at their expressions, Chibi doing the same.

"Thank you for your time Kukai, now you can leave."

The soccer player/maid goes off and I recheck the list before we move on.

"All right, we need Utau to sing a song for us."

Utau takes the mike from me as I set up some loudspeakers for her.

"Thank you all for coming to my interview, and this song is a dedication to my big brother and Amu, the happy couple."

Ikuto walks on stage, Amu over his shoulder.

"Couple yes, happy no…at least Amu doesn't look happy." I mutter as I see Amu kicking and clawing Ikuto, trying to escape.

"Put me down this instant Ikuto, or I swear I'll have you neutered!" Amu screeches as I cough, a little uncomfortable by the subject.

"Like you really would Amu-koi." Ikuto chuckles before he leaves the stage, Amu still on his shoulder.

"Utau…you may proceed." I sigh, a little amused by the foolishness of Amuto.

"Thank you…" Utau says before taking a deep breath.

(Insert the lyrics for "Kiss the Girl" by Ashley Tisdale)

The whole place applauds as Utau bows. I finish clapping before I pull out the next envelope.

"All right, these next dares are from _sakura240_."

_sakura240_

_Dares:_

_1) Make out with Kukai (get him out of the chara nari first! Unless he's done with it...) for 1 hour._

_2) Go into the sea of Ikuto fans if they're there. I wanna see what they would do to her._

_3) Chara Nari with...all the SC boy's charas. (That includes Temari since she's Nagi's chara.)_

_4) Pretend to be Rima, Nadeshiko, Nagihiko, Amu, Yaya, and...um...Kukai and it has to be able to be satisfying to me, Berry, Draggy, Chibi, and all the SC cast!_

"Well this is just simple." I sigh as I call Kukai back again.

He walks back on as I hold out my hand, Su floating over to me as she cancels the transformation.

"Good work Su. You know…after this interview, you don't have to do this with Kukai anymore."

"I know desu!"

"Great to know you understand…okay, I have the timer, so you two…"

Kukai and Utau are already smooching each other on the couch as Chibi watches in disgust.

"They work fast, that's for sure." I mutter as I hit the timer.

After an hour of intense making out, I shout…

"Okay! It's been an hour!"

The two separate and turn away from each other embarrassedly as I shake my head at them.

"Right…show the live footage!" I shout as I pull down the screen.

Up on the screen we see millions of Ikuto fangirls gathered outside, holding torches, pitchforks, and baseball bats.

"…Uh…I don't think going out there is a wise decision." I laugh nervously as I put away the screen and projector.

Utau is shivering a bit in fright as I pull out a chest from behind my desk.

"Now let's see here, what do we have to act as protection." I mutter as I start throwing out random objects.

"What are you looking for Draggy?"

"Just some sort of armor or something. Bunny suit: no. Mermaid costume: not gonna happen. Unicorn horn: won't work." I sigh as I throw out the mentioned items.

I dig deeper, scrounging around for what I need to find.

"AHA!" I shout triumphantly as I pull out a small object.

It looks to be no more than a little silver metallic ball with a red button.

"This should help." I smile as I pass it to Utau.

"Thanks…what is it?"

"A force field projector. You just hit the button and you'll be covered from head to toe with an indestructible barrier that can't be broken, not even by missiles." I state proudly as I lead her to the door where the fangirls are hiding behind.

"Just hit the button, right?"

"Yup! And good luck Utau." I say as I throw the door open and toss her out.

The fangirls surround her and start to attack, but she activates the barrier just as one of the crazed girls whacks her with a bat.

"I didn't feel a thing." She breathes as I watch proudly.

After five minutes of people trying to beat her up, I pull her out and bring her back to the studio.

"All right, now we need several charas…" I sigh as I pull out the mike.

"I really need to do all these character transformations?" Utau asks as I make a list with my tail.

"Yeah…Kiseki, Musashi, Temari, Rhythm, Yoru! We need your little butts up here."

The mentioned charas fly on stage and land on my desk.

"Glad you all could come. Kiseki, could you please do a chara nari with Utau?"

"Why should I commoner?" The king chara snorts arrogantly as I think of how to make him agree.

"Please…my king, I ask this simple favor as your humble servant." I say, bowing to him to make do as I ask.

"When you say it like that, how can I, the king, refuse?" He laughs as I shake my head at his ego.

"Then please do it my liege." I mutter darkly, a smile forced on my face.

"Utau's heart unlock!"

Now Utau is…

"Chara nari: Royal Charm!"

Utau is now in a long flowing white dress, a scepter in her left hand, a crown nested on her head.

"It's like Tadagay's, it's just a dress this time." I mutter as I watch Kiseki separate from Utau.

"See! I am king! There is no question that I am…!"

"Yeah yeah, shoo fly, don't bother me." I sigh as I flick the chara away with my tail.

"This no way to treat a king!" I hear him shout as I also hear him crash through the props in the back.

"Moving on…next up is Daichi."

The soccer chara is already on it as Utau watches him warily.

"Utau's heart unlock!"

May I please present…

"Chara nari: Soccer Charm!"

Utau is now sporting a yellow soccer uniform, a bright orange bandana around her neck.

"Cute…I guess. Next to go is Musashi."

The samurai chara floats over just as the soccer one flies off.

"Utau's heart unlock."

Say hello to…

"Chara nari: Samurai Charm!"

Utau is wearing a white hakama and a pale yellow gi, her hair up in a high ponytail as she holds a sword in her right hand.

"Kind of cool…Temari, you're up!"

Temari floats over as Musashi floats off.

"Utau's heart unlock!"

Now we have…

"Chara nari: Maihime Charm!"

Utau is now in a pink kimono with golden leaves sewn in, a blue sash around her waist, a black fan in her left hand, her hair in a long braid.

"Very nice…Rhythm!"

"Yo!"

The rapping chara zooms over as his sister floats off.

Utau's heart unlock!"

Presenting…!

"Chara nari: Beat Charm!"

Our favorite singer is now sporting a set of blue ripped jeans, a tight black shirt, and a set of headphones around her neck.

"Nice…and finally, Yoru!"

"All right nya!"

Yoru flies straight for Utau just as Rhythm comes out.

"Utau's heart unlock!"

And finally…may I give you…

"Chara nari: Kitten Charm!"

Utau is now in a skintight black cat suit (think the movie _Catwoman_), her hair let loose and bearing two sets of Wolverine like claws, blonde cat ears twitching and blonde tail swishing slowly.

"Dangerous! Enough Yoru!"

The cat chara flies over to me as I hold out a bag of tuna flavored cat treats.

"Good work Yoru." I smile as he digs right in.

"Thanks nya!" He meows before flying off again.

"Okay, now Utau needs to do impressions."

"Okay sure…how should I do this?"

"Just act like them I guess."

"All right then."

Utau takes some time to think before she thinks of what to say for Rima.

"Comedy is serious business! If you can't do it right, then don't do it at all!" She screams, pointing at Chibi for emphasis.

"Nice Rima impression…now how about Nadeshiko?"

"You stupid little rodent! I'll destroy you for defiling this house!" She says next, squeezing the life out of a plushie mouse.

"I guess chara change counts. Now Nagi."

"Do you need any help Amu-chan?" She says with a very Nagi-like smile.

"Okay…now Amu."

"Now that's simple…ACK! KEEP AWAY YOU PERVERT!"

"Definitely Amu…now Yaya."

"Yaya don't want to work!" Utau cries as she falls to the floor, waving her arms and legs stupidly.

"Okay, now to do Kukai."

"Simple…let's train! DASH DASH!" She shouts as she runs around me, causing me to get a little dizzy.

"Okay, enough! Now these next dares are from _Bluepanda800_."

_Bluepanda800_

_Dares!_

_1. challenge Kuukai to 12 ramen competitions and winner gets a kiss from the loser (proper make-out sessions kisses only)_

_2. Organise Ikuto and Amu's honeymoon (no sabbotage allowed)_

_3. Make out with Kuukai during a live performance of one of your songs (preferably in front of the president)_

_4. go on a ROMANTIC date with kuukai (make sure to annoy everyone else in the resturant!)_

_5. not think of Ikuto romanticly ever!_

"Not too bad…" I sigh as I turn to Kukai, who's eyes are lit up with fire.

"All right! Let's start it up!" He cheers as I look to Su, who's serving tea to Gang and Bing Bing.

"Right, Chibi! Get the ramen!"

She salutes me before rushing off, coming back quickly with 25 bowls of ramen.

"Uh Chib…we needed only 24."

"Oh, this one's mine!" She chirps as she takes one of the bowls and starts slurping up the contents.

"Now I'm hungry…I'll just stick to onigiri." I sigh, munching on my snack.

Utau and Kukai sit at a table in the middle of the stage and stare each other down. As soon as I place the first two bowls down, I hold a little handkerchief and get ready to wave it.

"Ready…GO!"

They start in immediately, slurping up the noodles like there's no tomorrow.

"It doesn't really matter who wins you know." Chibi points out as I watch them swallow the noodles.

"True…but who cares?"

At the end of the contest, the winner is…

"Utau wins!" I announce as I take away the dishes.

Kukai looks a little depressed, but he perks up when he remembers what he needs to do.

"Ew!" Chibi croaks out as she covers her eyes.

Kukai and Utau start smooching each other like animals as I turn away uncomfortably.

"Okay! That's enough!"

They pull apart as I pull out a few brochures.

"Now Utau has to organize the Amuto honeymoon." I giggle as I open a brochure for Paris, France.

"Hmm…I think I have the perfect place." She smirks as she shows me a brochure for Hawaii.

"Nice, I'll get the plane tickets!" I squeal as I bring up my laptop and order the tickets online.

But Chibi changes it a little when my back is turned.

'_Hope they enjoy Canada!_'

"All right, now to set up…whoa! No!" I shout as I rip the paper apart.

"But this seems cool!" Chibi shouts as she tries to type out our location.

"No!" I snarl as I grab her by the hair, pulling her away from the device.

"Why not?"

"I don't need the FBI on my tail again!"

The others look at me weirdly.

"Don't ask…either way, no way are we performing in front of Barack Obama!"

"Oh fine!" Chibi huffs as I let her go.

"Sorry for this…but if I lost my job, you'd lose yours too." I sigh as I type on my computer. (Sorry Blue…but I can't make of fun of our nation's leader.)

"I get it Draggy."

"Right, glad you understand. Utau, Kukai, I've made arrangements at a restaurant for you two, see you later." I say as I hit the "enter" key.

I then pull down the projector screen and the projector itself as I pull out a bowl of popcorn.

"Now to watch how this goes." I laugh as I hit the power button on the projector.

We then see Kukai and Utau enjoying a candlelit dinner between themselves. Utau offers Kukai some of her food, a sweet smile on her lips.

"So far so good." I mutter as I grab a drink with my tail.

Then we see the two of them liplocking in front of the other patrons, causing me to sweatdrop at their behavior.

"Well…I would have thought they had better self-control than that." I sigh as I turn off the camera.

I then bring them back, only their covered in food.

"What happened?"

"We got a bit enthusiastic and so the other diners pelted us with food." Kukai states as I shake my head at them.

"Right. And since Utau no longer has lovey feelings for Ikuto, she won't be thinking of him that way." I mutter as I grab the next letter.

"How much left?"

"Not much. These dares are from Rei."

_Reizei Nausicaa_

_Dares - _

_1) Dye your hair lime green with hot pink, lemon yellow and orange highlights._

_2) Chara change with yoru. _

_That's all_

_Rei_

"Chibi can handle this." I mutter as Chibi pulls out her supplies.

"I'm on it!"

After the procedure, Utau now has hair that looks like sherbet.

"This is not right." Utau mutters as I bring over a vat of water.

"Hold on…I'll get this out." I sigh as I start getting rid of the dye.

After fixing the problem, I pull out Yoru from my pocket, don't ask why he's there.

"Yoru, chara change with Utau."

"Right, chara change nya!"

A set of blonde cat ears and a blonde tail pop out on Utau.

"Good. Now cancel it."

The new appendages disappear.

"Thank you Yoru."

"Right nya! Later nya!"

As soon as he's gone, I pull out the last letter.

"And these last dares are from _AngelTales_."

_AngelTales_

_Dares:_

_1) Sing a love song to Kukai ( because I'm an evil Kutau fan!) while Kukai aren't in a chara-nari!_

_2) Somehow make Kukai confess to you that he loves you doing a ramen-eating contest ( again, not in a chara-nari)!_

_3) Tell Ikuto you no longer have like-like/love feelings for him, other then normal brother and sister love, because it's...Weird ( it's just because I have 8 siblings that i think it's weird!) and that's about it! ^^'_

"Not too bad." I mutter as I pass Utau the mike again.

"I have just the song." Utau smirks before she starts to sing.

(Insert the lyrics for "Everytime We Touch" by Cascada)

Chibi-chan smiled, "I LOVE THAT SONG!" She said with a smile.

"Right…now we need to have another ramen contest." I sigh as I place two ramen bowls on my desk.

The two start eating, Utau taking a glance at Kukai.

"Kukai…I like you." She says bluntly, causing the poor guy to nearly choke on his ramen.

"Uh…I like you too Utau." He mutters, a blush coming on.

"Good." Utau smirks before kissing him on the cheek.

"All right…IKUTO, YOUR SISTER HAS SOMETHING TO SAY!" I scream at the top of my lungs.

Ikuto walks out and sits next to Utau on the couch.

"Ikuto…I don't like you like a lover anymore, I'm over that." She tells him sincerely.

Ikuto shrugs and just pats her on the head before heading off.

"Okay…that's the end of the show. Utau, thanks for coming."

"I was happy being here." She smiles as she shakes my hand.

"Great to hear…and Kukai, your chara nari with Su is over."

"Yes! Time to party!" He cheers as he starts to dance like an idiot.

After both have left, I turn to Chibi, who's playing with my charas.

"Enough of that Chibi, my charas need to go to sleep."

"But we're not tired." They both say as I grab them.

"I say you are…" I sigh as I put them in their tiny beds, tucking them in securely.

As soon as their heads hit the pillow, they're out like lights.

"There, and before we close, our last chapter will be for the guests' charas, including my little Princessa. But one thing though, this chapter is dares only. But don't worry, I'll interview the charas at a later time." I say quietly into the camera.

"How long will it be open?"

"Until the 16th."

"Okay. Bye everybody!"

"See you soon folks."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dragonlover71491: One more to go! Sorry for the lateness, almost time for graduation! Good-bye high school!

Chibi-chan: I'm going to miss this show. ;(


	11. The Charas

Reizei, I'm sorry, after the incidents on the Ikuto Chapter, Chibi made me promise no more guests. (In a whisper) Until the next edition on the show.

Chibi-chan: You're too dang nice! I don't care if she's my only fan, no more guests on the show!

See what I mean…but I did do as you planned. Just read.

Chibi-chan: Draggy, why are you looking over your computer and snickering. Better yet, why are you looking over _my_ computer and computer?

Because I had to turn mine in you stupid cat…dog…whatever the hell you are.

Chapter 10: The Charas

"Ugh…I need a nap!" I whine as I fall on my face.

Chibi is on the couch exhausted.

"What's the matter with you?"

"Aunt Floe is in town…"

"I get it…" I sigh as I grab the microphone. "We need to get the show going. All charas report to the front!"

They all fly on and land on the couch, actually they land on Chibi.

"Get off…" Chibi moans as she tries to swish them off with her tail.

"You have to get up Chibi, this entire chapter's a dare corner."

"I'm up!" She cheers as she sits up, a smile on her face.

The charas fly off before they get squished, but I count them in case. However, after I finish, I notice we're short one. I then look at who we have, the outline of a crowned chara missing.

"Chibi…where's Kiseki?"

"I don't know."

Then we hear muffled yells as we look down at where Chibi's sitting, two little arms pounding the couch.

"Chibi, you're sitting on him." I state as Chibi sits up a little and pulls Kiseki out.

"About time you realized your king was being smooshed!" Says the now flattened chara.

"Now we have a chara pancake." I sigh heavily as I place the other charas on my desk.

"Oooo…pancake!"

"Chibi don't…!"

But Chibi stuffs Kiseki in her mouth with a grin.

Suddenly you see movement from inside Chibi's mouth, and at one point Kiseki actually pries open her mouth.

"Get. Me. Out!" He shouts.

Chibi just closed her mouth once more as she tried to swallow him. After a few failed attempts she spits him out.

"He tastes worse then that Hentai Cat! And He kicked and punched my mouth!" She exclaims.

"Just shut up and let's get started." I growl as I whack her in the head.

"Ouch!" She whines as I pull out the first letter.

"Okay…our first dares for the charas are from _sakura240_."

_sakura240_

_Kura: Wait a sec! You're graduating! LUCKY! I WANNA GET OUT OF HIGH SCHOOL!_

_Berry: And you have three years left! ^^_

_Kura: NOOOOOO! Anyway, moving on! Here's the dares! ^^_

_Kiseki:_

_1) Act as Yoru_

_2) Stop acting like a freaking idiotic king/prince for 1 hour. (Mostly cause I hate it when he rants on how wonderful and amazing he is...)_

_Temari:_

_1) Like in one of the episodes of Shugo Chara Puchi Puchi, you have to dance with Rhythm but you both have to be in perfect sync! ^^ (I really liked that episode!)_

_2) ...that's all I have..._

_Rhythm:_

_1) Kiss Kusu Kusu (I love that cute little pairing! ^^)_

_2) Chara nari with Amu (I wanna see what it looks like! ^^)_

_Kusu Kusu:_

_1) Make out with Rhythm_

_2) That's all..._

_Pepe:_

_1) Stop acting as a baby for 10 minutes_

_Ran:_

_1) go and tease Amu about her new husband! ^^_

_Miki:_

_1) do the same as Ran!_

_Suu:_

_1) Do the same as Ran and Miki!_

_Dia: _

_1) Do the same as Ran, Miki, and Suu!_

_Musashi:_

_1) ...Sorry, got nothing..._

_2) WAIT! Battle with Kiseki in a swords match!_

_Daichi:_

_1) Challenge soccer with Ran and see who wins!_

_Yoru:_

_1) get tied to a chair while Ikuto eats salmon happily in front of him_

_Iru: _

_1) Act as Eru_

_Eru: _

_1) Act as Iru_

_Kura: And that's all! ^^_

_Berry: Hopefully, that's not too much._

"Okay…Kiseki…" I start but he goes into a rant again.

"How dare you? I refuse to act like that ridiculous, worthess, lazy cat!" He shouts angrily before I grab him.

"You do this dare and I won't be forced to squeeze you until you pop." I mutter as I give him the lazy eye.

He shivers a bit as I let him go, but he shakes it off and does his act.

"I'm so cool nya!" Kiseki exclaims, his smile very similar to Yoru's.

"Good work Kiseki…now you can't act all high and mighty for an hour." I smile as I pull out my timer.

"I refuse…!" He starts to say, but I duct tape his mouth shut.

"Ahh…the sweet sound of silence." I smirk as I put the angry chara on the couch next to Chibi.

He glares at me as he tries to remove the tape. I then pull out some super glue and plaster it all over Iru and Daichi before I stick them together.

"Hey!" Iru snarls as I laugh at their situation.

"…At least it can't get any worse." Daichi smiles as he presses his cheek against the little devil's.

She just scowls as a blush comes on.

"Right…now to do Temari." I giggle as I make a little stage on my desk.

The little rapper and Japanese dancer get on the stage as I give them both tiny fans.

"All right…begin."

The two do a few traditional Japanese dance steps in perfect sync before I turn on the hip-hop music. Then the two move like MC Hammer from "Can't Touch This." We all applaud for them before I pat them both on the head.

"Very nice. And now Rhythm needs to give Kusukusu a kiss." I coo as I pick up the clown chara.

"Yo! I'm cool with this!" He cheers before turning to the clown.

He pecks her quickly on the lips before floating back a bit. Kusukusu laughs her laugh before floating off.

"Right and now we need Amu."

No sooner do I say that that she runs on stage doing a cartwheel.

"Yes! Free at last!" She shouts with a smile before she starts to dance on stage.

"…Oh right, Amu doesn't have to wear Ikuto's clothes anymore because we're interviewing Miki." I laugh as I walk over to her.

Rhythm lands on my shoulder as I tap Amu on the shoulder.

"Amu…we need to let Rhythm here chara nari with you."

"Sure." She says in her "cool and spicy" attitude.

"Yay! Amu's heart unlock!"

Now presenting…

"Chara nari: Amulet Jumper!"

Amu is now sporting a pair of hot pink shorts, pink and black sneakers, a white t shirt, a red vest, a set of headphones around her neck, and a black baseball cap turned backwards on her head.

"Now that is a nice one." I chuckle as Rhythm separates from the pinkette.

Amu walks off the stage with a small blush, obviously embarrassed by the transformation.

"Right. Now Kusukusu has to…make out with Rhythm." I smile evilly as I grab the two charas.

The charas blush a little as I put them on my desk.

"Just go ahead…we'll all turn around if you want privacy." I laugh as I turn around.

"Uh…I admit this feels a little weird." Rhythm says as he rubs the back of his neck.

Before I can comment, Kusukusu tackles him and starts smooching him like her life depends on it.

"Oh la la! Looks like charas reflect their owners feelings when it comes to love." I giggle as Kusukusu flies over to me, leaving a love comatose Rhythm out on the oak wood desk.

I pick him up and poke him.

"He's out of it. Let's just move on. Pepe, don't act like a baby for ten minutes."

"All right dechu." She says as she pulls out the pacifier.

She sits up straight and pulls out a glass and a bottle of milk. She pours the milk in the glass before drinking it. She does this for awhile until I say…

"Nice…and time's up."

Pepe replaces her binky before curling up for a nap.

"Cute…now…Ran, Mii, Suu, Dia, all of you need to fly to Amu and make fun of her for her new husband." I smirk as I pull out a fly-sized camera and turn it on.

"Right!" Cheer the sisters as they fly off, the little camera following close behind.

"This is going to be funny." Chibi-chan giggles as I turn on the projector screen.

We see Amu trying to block her ears as her charas fly around her head, yelling random things.

"Amu's married a pervert, so she's a pervert too!"

"I wouldn't call this a creative choice, it was bound to happen!"

"This is supposed to be a sweet event, but this is a bit sour for you desu!"

"Despite your denial, I can feel the light from your love shining through!"

"Shut up all of you!"

The screen goes black as the four sisters fly back and land on the couch.

"Nice work…Musashi, time to have a sword fight with Kiseki."

The samurai chara nods before drawing his sword. I then turn to the "king" of the charas and pull off the duct tape, since it's been well over an hour.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" He shrieks at the top of his lungs before rubbing the area around his mouth.

"Oh cry cry little baby. Here, take this sword and fight Musashi." I mumble as I pass him a small sword.

He bends it experimentally…

"This is rubber." He states as I push him with my finger.

"Relax, you'll be fine." I smile as I pat his little head.

Kiseki and Musashi face each other on my desk, swords at their sides. Musashi bows before he places his hand on his blade.

"Ready…begin!" I shout as I watch them.

In the blink of an eye, the sword in Kiseki's hands is sliced in half. I'm surprised as I turn to Musashi, who apparently owns a real sword as he puts it away.

"Uh…wow." I mutter as I pick up the little samurai.

"…A samurai does not divulge information unless it is necessary." He says as he pushes up his glasses.

"Okay…moving on." I mutter as I find Daichi and Ran a little soccer ball and set up two tiny goals, then I separate him from Iru.

"I'm going to win this for sure!" Daichi says with a proud look on his face.

Ran puts down her pompoms before they fly to the mini soccer field.

"First one to score three goals wins. And go!" I announce as I shoot a little fake pistol.

The two athletic charas start kicking the ball, Ran stealing it as she shuffles the ball along.

"Don't back down Ran!" I tell her with enthusiasm as I watch her score the first goal.

At the end of it, Ran is the winner.

"Girls rule! Boys drool!" Ran cheers as she gloats about her victory.

"Nice work Ran…Yoru, please forgive me." I sigh as I tie him up in a tiny chair.

"Nya!"

"I'm sorry Yoru…Ikuto, come out here." I sigh as I pull out a salmon from my mini fridge.

Ikuto smirks at his chara before starting to eat, savoring it slowly to torture the little cat.

"Delicious…too bad Yoru can't have any." He snickers coldly as Yoru gets tears in his little eyes.

As soon as the bones are cleaned off, I untie Yoru and watch as he floats there for a bit.

"…Here Yoru, have a mouse." I smile as I hold out a plush mouse.

"Nya!" He cheers as he tackles it and tries to rip it apart.

"Glad he's happy…but I know how to make this better." I laugh as I grab Miki and stick her with Yoru.

I then dump a little cat nip on her and wait to see what happens. Yoru's eyes go all sparkly before he tackles Miki and starts licking at her.

"Ah! Get off you stupid cat!" She shrieks as I laugh at her situation.

Priceless…now we need Iru and Eru to act like each other."

Eru just imitates her sister's laugh while Iru sings "LOVE!" over and over.

"Nicely done, all of you. Now these last dares are from _Bluepanda800_…you got to be kidding me." I sigh as I check the paper.

"What is it Draggy?" Chib-chan asks as I show her the letter.

_Bluepanda800_

_Okay I dare Princessa and Sparky to chara-change with Draggy-chan!_

_I also dare Bing-bing to skip double-dutch whilst doing the can-can and singing the wheels on the bus_

_I dare Angel to sit though a mono-tone commentation of your least favourite scene of shugo chara_

_Oh, and Gang to wear a dress and do the Cha-cha slide _

_Infact I dare everyone to do the cha-cha slide and if you don't you are here by exposed to something evil_

"…Princessa…chara change."

"As you wish, chara change."

I now have a little tiara on my head and a necklace around my neck, a gentle smile on my face.

"That's your chara change with the little pest?"

Princessa separates from me as Sparky floats over, wagging his tail.

"Chara change arf!"

I now have a set of black puppy ears and my own tail has changed to a black and white husky tail.

"This is ridiculous." I sigh as I start scratching my left ear with my foot.

Sparky separates from me as I glare at him. Then I find two small ropes and pass them to Ran and Kusukusu. Bing Bing floats over and looks to me for approval.

"It's a dare, it needs to be done." I sigh as I watch them start the game.

Bing Bing does the can-can perfectly as she sings.

_The wheels on the bus go round and round._

_Round and round._

_Round and round._

_The wheels on the bus go round and round,_

_All through the town!_

_The people on the bus go up and down._

_Up and down.  
Up and down._

_The people on the bus go up and down,_

_All through the town!_

_The horn on the bus goes beep, beep, beep._

_Beep, beep beep._

_Beep, beep beep._

_The horn on the bus goes beep, beep, beep._

_All through the town!_

_The wipers on the bus go swish, swish, swish._

_Swish, swish, swish. _

_Swish, swish, swish._

_The wipers on the bus go swish, swish, swish,_

_All through the town!_

_The signals on the bus go blink, blink, blink._

_Blink, blink, blink._

_Blink, blink, blink._

_The signals on the bus go blink, blink, blink,_

_All through the town!_

_The motor on the bus goes zoom, zoom, zoom._

_Zoom, zoom, zoom._

_Zoom, zoom, zoom._

_The motor on the bus goes zoom, zoom, zoom,_

_All through the town!_

_The babies on the bus go waa, waa, waa._

_Waa, waa, waa._

_Waa, waa, waa._

_The babies on the bus go waa, waa, waa,_

_All through the town!_

_The parents on the bus go shh, shh, shh._

_Shh, shh, shh._

_Shh, shh, shh._

_The parents on the bus go shh, shh, shh,_

_All through the town!_

_The mommy on the bus says, I love you. I love you, I love you_

_The daddy on the bus says, I love you too._

_All through the town._

"Very impressive Bing Bing." I smile as I pat my chara on the head.

"Thank you!"

"Now…if I had to pick my least favorite scenes, I'd pick all the times Tadase does a chara change." I say in monotone, complete with dull eyes.

"I agree. The chara change is super annoying when it comes to Tadagay."

Angel takes notes like any other lawyer, hardly glancing at us.

"I agree with the two of you entirely…HOWEVER…!" She says as she stands up and walks over to us, a gleam in her eyes.

"What is it Angel?" Chibi asks as she bends down to get at eye level with her chara.

"What I want to say is that I object to the treatment of the chara. We are people too, and thus, we too can feel pain and be happy." She snorts at her owner as she twitches her ears.

Chibi inhales and lets out a puff of air at angel, sending her flying to the end of the desk.

"Hehe.." She mumbles.

"That is hardly appropriate Chibi." Said Angel as she smoothes her skirt.

"Screw it." Replies Chibi.

"I see…moving on…Gang."

The tiger chara tries to fly off and escape, but I grab him before he can even make the attempt.

"Nice try, but you have a dare to fulfill, as well as us." I smirk as I put him a dress that looks like it was worn by Princess Peach.

"This is so not cool roar!"

"All I want to know is what exactly is the 'great evil?' It can't be anything that bad." I snort as I find the CD we need.

"…Draggy…it's…it's…it's…"

"Spit it out Chibi, what is it?" I growl as I turn on the music.

"…It's a living _Twilight_ book." She squeaks as I let it sink in.

"EVERYBODY DANCE!" I shout as I get all the charas up and lined up.

_This time we're gonna get funky (funky)_

_Everybody clap your hands_

_Clap clap clap clap your hands_

_Clap clap clap clap your hands_

_Alright we gonna do the basic steps _

_To the left_

_Take it back now y'all_

_One hop this time_

_Right foot lets stomp_

_Left foot lets stomp_

_Cha cha real smooth_

_Turn it out_

_To the left_

_Take it back now y'all_

_One hop this time_

_Right foot lets stomp_

_Left foot lets stomp_

_Cha cha now y'all_

_Last time to get funky_

_To the right now_

_To the left_

_Take it back now y'all_

_One hop this time, one hop this time_

_Right foot two stomps_

_Left foot two stomps_

_Slide to the left_

_Slide to the right_

_Criss cross, criss cross_

_Cha cha real smooth_

_Lets go to work_

_To the left _

_Take it back now y'all_

_Two hops this time, two hops this time_

_Right foot two stomps_

_Left foot two stomps_

_Hands on your knees, hands on your knees_

_Get funky with it_

_Ooooooooh yeah (come on)_

_Cha cha now y'all_

_Turn it out_

_To the left_

_Take it back now y'all_

_Five hops this time_

_Right foot lets stomp_

_Left foot lets stomp_

_Right foot again_

_Left foot again_

_Right foot lets stomp_

_Left foot lets stomp_

_FREEEZE_

_Everybody clap your hands_

_(Come on y'all) (Check it out y'all)_

_How low can you go?_

_Can you go down low?_

_All the way to the floor_

_How low can you go?_

_Can you bring it to the top?_

_Like you never never stop?_

_Can you bring it to the top, one hop_

_Right foot now_

_Left foot now y'all_

_Cha cha real smooth_

_Turn it out_

_To the left_

_Take it back now y'all_

_One hop this time_

_One hop this time_

_Reverse (reverse)_

_Slide to the left_

_Slide to the right_

_Reverse, reverse_

_Reverse, reverse_

_Cha cha now y'all, cha cha again_

_Cha cha now y'all, cha cha again_

_Turn it out_

_To the left_

_Take it back now y'all_

_Two hops two hops_

_Two hops two hops_

_Right foot lets stomp_

_left foot let stomp_

_Charlie brown_

_Hop it out now_

_Slide to the right_

_Slide to the left_

_Take it back now y'all_

_Cha cha now y'all_

_Oooh yeah mmm, yeah do that stuff oooh yeah I'm out y'all peace!_

"Good work everyone! Now you can all go home! But first…" I smile as I cuddle all the charas.

I then take Dia and stick her in a cage filled with water. Then a baby crocodile swims up to her, mouth opened.

"Help!" Dia screams as Rhythm jumps in the cage and beats the crap out of the crocodile.

He pulls her out and hugs her, giving her a tiny kiss on her cheek.

"Thanks!" Dia smiles at Rhythm.

"'So kay."

"Right, now you can leave."

"Bye!"

Chibi and I left on the stage alone.

"I don't want to go home. Aunt Floe is really scary." Said Chibi as she shuddered.

"What?"

"I have an aunt named Floe… You didn't think I meant… That Aunt Flow." Said Chibi, suddenly surprised.

"I have no comment…well…that's the end of this fic." I sigh as I fold up my wings.

"I'm missing it already." Chibi sniffles.

"I know…thanks everyone for reading and supporting the show. We had a blast."

"Yes we did." Chibi snickers.

"One thing bothers me though…why did you start as a Ikuto fangirl and then went to hating him?"

"I was never a fangirl, that was just for the ratings." She laughs at my so-called stupidity.

I bow my head for a second before I walk behind my desk and pull out my giant mallet.

"I hope you're ready to die!" I snarl as I give chase.

"WAH!" She screams as she runs off.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dragonlover71491: And so ends the show!

Chibi-chan: I miss it! But bye-bye.

Dragonlover71491: Don't worry, there'll be other versions of the show.

Chibi-chan: EEEEEEPPPPPP!~ =3

Dragonlover71491: OW! MY EAR!


End file.
